


Call Me, Maybe

by MissLittyKitty



Category: Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drama, Drama & Romance, F/M, Falling In Love, Humor, Love, MissLittyKitty, Romance, Written in Dreams
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-05-11 18:12:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 55,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5636884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissLittyKitty/pseuds/MissLittyKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ein weiser Spruch besagt: Das gebrannte Kind scheut das Feuer. Doch was, wenn das Kind überhaupt nicht weiß, dass es mit dem gescheuten Feuer spielt?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1 - "The Chaos..."

Seufzend klemmte sich die kleine Blondine das Handy zwischen Schulter und Ohr, nahm ihre Tasche vom Beifahrersitz und den Kaffeebecher aus der Halterung und stieg aus dem Auto.   
„Dylan, diese Diskussion hatten wir doch bereits letztes Jahr, oder?“, fragte sie geduldig, schloss den Wagen ab und setzte sich Richtung des Praxisgebäudes in Bewegung, nippte dabei an ihrem Getränk.  
„Ja, aber jetzt bin ich doch älter“, quengelte er und die Frau seufzte auf, musste aber lächeln und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Okay, unter der Bedingung, dass Grandpa mit dabei ist“, stimmte sie zu, wurde aber von dem Freudenschrei übertönt, den ihr Sohn ausstieß. Sie lachte auf, immer noch kopfschüttelnd, betrat dabei das Gebäude durch den Hintereingang.   
„Edis?“, vernahm sie da die Stimme ihres Vaters und verzog ihr Gesicht zu einer Grimasse, da er ihren ungeliebten Vornamen benutzt hatte.   
„Hi Dad“, gab sie zurück. „Dylan hat mich weichgeklopft, wie du seinem freudigen Geschrei vermutlich schon entnommen hast.“

„Das habe ich in der Tat“, sprach dieser lachend aus. „Und mach dir keine Sorgen. Mit seinen zwölf Jahren ist er alt genug, um an einem Surfwettbewerb teilzunehmen. Er ist wirklich gut und einer von uns, ich oder Mike, werden ihn auf jeden Fall begleiten.“   
„Danke Dad“, sprach sie. „Für Alles.“   
„Natürlich, mein Engel“, sagte er, was sie lächeln ließ. Sie verabschiedete sich, steckte das Handy ein und betrat den Aufenthaltsraum.   
„Morgen Vic“, begrüßte sie ihre Chefin, Victoria Townsend, die bereits am Tisch saß, Kaffee trank und den Tagesplan durchging und trat an ihren Spint.   
„Hi Eddie“, grüßte sie missmutig zurück. „Du brauchst dich übrigens gar nicht erst häuslich einrichten. Monica ist noch nicht da und du übernimmst ihre Schicht bei Arcadia.“ 

Seufzend schlug Eddie die Spinttür wieder zu, schloss kurz die Augen und schluckte die patzige Antwort hinunter, die ihr auf der Zunge brannte, drehte sich dann zu ihrer Chefin um. Sie hatte bereits zum Sprechen angesetzt, als die nächste Kollegin den Raum betrat.   
„Eddie, hi, du bist schon da“, begrüßte diese die Blonde freudig, warf dann lediglich ein halbherziges Hallo an Vic hinüber, die gar nicht reagierte, aufstand und den Raum verließ.   
„Oh ha, da hat aber jemand miese Laune“, stellte Kari fest und musste grinsen. Eddie schnaubte verärgert auf.   
„Ja, und ich bin wieder diejenige, an der sie es auslässt“, murmelte sie, was ihr einen verwirrten Blick seitens Kari einbrachte.   
„Wieso?“   
„Weil Monica noch nicht da ist und ich jetzt ins Altersheim fahren darf.“ 

Kari zog die Brauen hoch, formte ein wortloses ‚Oh‘ mit ihren schmalen Lippen, was Eddie nun doch grinsen ließ.   
„Naja, ich mach mich dann mal auf die Socken. Wir sehen uns heute Nachmittag.“ Sie schulterte ihre Tasche und ging aus der Tür.  
„Mensch, das ist ja blöd“, stieß Kari hervor, dackelte ihr zum Angestelltenausgang hinterher. „Wo doch gerade heute du weißt schon wer neu zu uns kommt.“   
„Ach, das ist heute?“, fragte Eddie und blieb stehen. Sie drehte sich zu Kari um und, auf deren enthusiastisches Kopfnicken hin, verdrehte sie genervt die Augen, schüttelte dann den Kopf.   
„Dann nehme ich alles zurück, was ich eben über Vic gesagt habe und falle ihr dankend vor die Füße“, sprach sie aus.  
„Wie kannst du das sagen?“, fragte Kari, starrte sie empört an. „Wir sprechen hier über Al….“   
„Und wenn es der Präsident persönlich wäre…obwohl, den würde ich schon gerne mal treffen“, fuhr Eddie ihr dazwischen und musste lachen. „Nun komm, Kari. So ein Aufriss wegen irgendeinem Schauspieler?“ 

„Aber…das ist nicht irgendein Schauspieler“, murmelte die zierliche Rothaarige und zog einen Schmollmund. Eddie schüttelte erneut den Kopf, seufzte auf.   
„Kari, ich war über zehn Jahre mit einem verheiratet, okay? Das reicht mir.“   
„Oh“, entfuhr es der Jüngeren und sie gab Ruhe, zuckte mit den Schultern. „Wenn du meinst.“   
„Ja, meine ich“, stellte Eddie klar, grinste dann aber. „Du darfst mir nachher natürlich gern berichten.“ Das stimmte Kari wieder gut und Eddie konnte sich endlich auf den Weg ins Altersheim machen.   
Obwohl Altersheim eigentlich das falsche Wort war. Sicherlich, es gab auch einen Bereich für Pflegefälle, allerdings nahmen die meisten dort das betreute Wohnen wahr, waren so hauptsächlich selbstständig, daher war Seniorenresidenz wohl angebrachter.  
Victorias Physiotherapie- und Massagepraxis hatte einen Vertrag mit der Arcadia Retirement Residence geschlossen, der auch beinhaltete, dass jeden Dienstag und Freitag eine Art Turnen für freiwillige Teilnehmer veranstaltet wurde.   
Die Fahrt dauerte lediglich zehn Minuten und Eddie genoss den Wind, der durch die geöffneten Fenster ins Innere des Firmenwagens wehte und ihre kurzen blonden Haare durchpustete. 

Wenig später hatte sie ihr Ziel erreicht und stellte den Wagen auf dem dafür vorgesehenen Parkplatz ab, stieg aus und machte sich daran, das Equipment von der Ladefläche des kleinen Transporters zu nehmen. Seufzend schulterte sie diverse Taschen, griff nach den zusammengebundenen Hula-Hoop-Reifen und schloss das Auto ab. Sie seufzte erneut auf, als sie durch den Hintereingang trat und ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich leicht nach unten.   
Bevor sie jedoch die diensthabende Rezeptionistin begrüßte, zwang sie sich dazu, einmal tief durchzuatmen und ein freundlich neutrales Lächeln aufzusetzen.   
So betrat sie auch wenig später den Turnraum, legte ihre Ausrüstung ab und machte sich an die Auswahl der Musik. Heute war ihr nach etwas ruhigem zu Mute, weshalb sie sich für Entspannungsmusik entschied, übersah dabei aber, dass es sich nicht um eine Original-CD handelte. 

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis die ersten Kursteilnehmer eintrafen und zu ihrer Überraschung wurde sie freudig begrüßt und von denen, die bereits länger in der Residenz lebten, auch wiedererkannt, obwohl sie recht selten diese Kurze leitete.   
Um kurz nach halb Zehn rief sie die sieben Damen und drei Herren zusammen und bat um lockere Aufstellung, betätigte dann den Startknopf der Stereoanlage und blickte ungläubig drein, als anstatt der Entspannungsmusik, laute Popmusik aus den Boxen dröhnte.   
„Oh, das ist aber mal eine nette Abwechslung“, rief einer der Teilnehmer aus, was die meisten mit einem Nicken bestätigten. Unwillkürlich musste Eddie lachen, drehte die Lautstärke ein kleines bisschen zurück und stellte sich vor ihre Schüler.   
„Wir fangen mit leichtem Gehen an“, teilte sie ihnen mit. „Im Takt zur Musik.“ Sie legte los und nach und nach taten es ihr alle gleich.


	2. Kapitel 2 - "...That Is My Life"

Etwa um halb Eins trat Eddie den Rückweg an. Drei Kurse hatte sie gegeben, die alle gut besucht waren. Ein zufriedenes Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht und sie machte an ihrem üblichen Imbiss Halt, um sich ihr Mittagessen zu holen.   
„Wie immer?“, fragte der dickliche Besitzer, der auf den schönen Namen Nahele hörte.   
„Jup“, gab Eddie zurück und sah zu, wie er neben ihre gegrillten Shrimps und der Portion Poke, auch noch eine Kelle gewürzten Reis setzte. Er reichte ihr den Teller, doch als sie ihm das Geld geben wollte, winkte er ab. 

„Geht heute aufs Haus, Eddie“, meinte er und lächelte.   
„Oh, wie komme ich zu der Ehre, Nahele?“, wollte sie wissen, worauf sie keine Antwort bekam und schob sich den ersten Bissen in den Mund. Erstaunt sah sie ihn an, hob anerkennend die Augenbrauen. „Wow, hast du dein Poke verändert?“   
Der Hawaiianer nickte grinsend.   
„Ich wusste gleich, dass du es merken würdest“, gab er zu und beobachtete Eddie, wie sie das Essen quasi in sich hineinschaufelte. Erst als ihr Teller fast leer war und sie hoch sah, um ihn um eine Flasche Wasser zu bitten, bemerkte Eddie den eindringlichen Blick, mit dem der Hawaiianer sie musterte.  
„Hast du was?“, fragte sie, deutete auf sein Gesicht und Nahele seufzte auf, stellte die Flasche neben ihr ab und stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, bevor er sich über den Tresen zu ihr lehnte. 

„Weißt du, Ipo“, sprach er nachdenklich. „Wie lange kommst du jetzt schon fast jeden Tag hierher?“   
Eddie sah ihn unsicher an, dachte über seine Frage nach, wusste aber nicht, weshalb er sie stellte.   
„Ich glaube, seit ungefähr einem Jahr, oder?“   
„Seit genau einem Jahr, Eddie“, nickte er und Eddie erkannte eine Spur des Mitleids in seinem Blick, legte die Stirn in Falten.   
„Bedauerst du mich etwa grade, weil ich fast jeden Mittag hier bin und das beste Essen von ganz Honolulu bekomme?“

„Nein, Ipo“, seufzte der Hawaiianer, schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Weil du seit einem Jahr immer alleine hierher kommst.“   
„Nahele…“, begann Eddie kichernd. „Musst du wieder damit anfangen? Wer zum Henker sagt eigentlich, dass ich einen Mann an meiner Seite brauche, um glücklich zu sein? Mir geht es doch gut.“   
Der große, stämmige Mann schüttelte schmunzelnd den Kopf. „Eddie, ich meine ja auch nicht zwangsläufig einen Mann, sondern Freunde. Du warst doch vorher immer mit Bekannten hier, oder?"

Eddie stieß einen Seufzer aus, stützte ihren Kopf auf einer Hand auf.   
„Ja, ich weiß. Aber...seitdem Dylan nicht mehr...du weißt doch, wie das ist. Ohne Kind gibt es plötzlich kaum noch Gemeinsamkeiten und...irgendwie haben sich alle...zurückgezogen.“ Sie brach ab und zuckte mit den Schultern, warf einen traurigen Blick zu ihrem Freund empor.   
„Oh Eddie, ich kann mir kaum vorstellen, wie schwer das ist“, seufzte dieser, tätschelte ihren Arm. „Ich bin mir aber sicher, auch wenn du es jetzt noch nicht glaubst, auch du wirst bald wieder jemanden in dein Leben lassen. Und ja, jetzt meine ich einen Mann.“  
„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?“, fragte Eddie lachend und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nur ein Gefühl“, meinte der Hawaiianer, sah die Blonde eindringlich an. „Ja, es liegt etwas in der Luft. Etwas, das ich gerne als ‚Aloha-Spirit‘ bezeichne.“ 

Belustigt zog Eddie die Augenbrauen hoch, hielt ihr Lachen aber zurück. Schließlich wollte sie Naheles Gefühle nicht verletzten. Und doch konnte sie an seinem vielsagenden Lächeln erkennen, dass er sie durchschaut hatte.   
„Du wirst schon merken, wie schön es ist, wieder jemanden zu haben, mit dem du über alles reden kannst.“ Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und sein Blick glitt ins Verträumte. Eddie rollte mit den Augen, musste trotzdem grinsen und schob den Teller zur Seite.   
„Mahalo, Nahele. Du musst es wissen“, lachte sie, drückte seine Hand und griff sich die Wasserflasche. „Liebe Grüße an Nali und bis morgen.“ 

Während der Fahrt zurück zur Praxis, dachte Eddie über Naheles Worte nach. Sie mochte Hawaii und deren Einwohner, liebte das unkomplizierte und freundliche, fröhliche. Doch so manches Mal konnten sie ihr mit ihrem ganzen ‚Aloha‘-Scheiß auch gehörig auf die Nerven gehen.   
Liebe hin oder her, sie war seit einem Jahr aus gutem Grund allein. Sie genoss die wiedergefundene Freiheit, die ihr erlaubte, das zu tun, was sie wollte; oder auch nicht wollte. Und das wusste Nahele auch. Gut, was er nicht wusste oder eher bis eben nicht gewusst hatte, war, dass sich nach der Trennung von ihrem Mann auch viele ihrer Bekannten von ihr zurückgezogen hatten.   
Eddie seufzte auf und schüttelte den Kopf. Darüber würde sie jetzt nicht weiter nachdenken. Gegensätzlich ihren Erwartungen war der Tag bisher sehr schön gewesen und das sollte auch so bleiben. 

Sie erreichte die Praxis, stellte den Wagen ab und öffnete die hintere Eingangstür. Nach wenigen Schritten blieb sie jedoch stehen und riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Im Flur standen Monica und Kari, die sich gegenseitig anfauchten. Beziehungsweise kam das Fauchen hauptsächlich von Kari, während Monica ein hämisches Grinsen auf ihrem zu stark geschminkten Gesicht zur Schau stellte, das mit jeder Beleidigung seitens Kari nur noch größer zu werden schien.   
„Du bist eine verlogene, miese Schlampe“, schimpfte Kari, was Monica auflachen ließ. Bevor Kari jedoch zum nächsten verbalen Schlag ausholen konnte, trat Eddie dazwischen.   
„Was geht den hier ab?“, fragte sie, erntete einen verzweifelt ärgerlichen Blick von Kari, die mit dem Finger auf Monica zeigte.   
„Sie…sie ist absichtlich zu spät gekommen, damit sie hier ist, wenn….er kommt“, keifte Kari und Eddie verdrehte genervt die Augen. 

„Oh Mann, Kari, jetzt komm bitte mal wieder runter“, sagte sie ruhig, bekam von der Angesprochenen einen bösen Blick, während Monica schon ein triumphierendes „Siehst du“ ausrief.   
„Halt die Klappe, Monica“, drehte sich Eddie zu dieser um. „Ach und übrigens, du hast Lippenstift an den Zähnen.“   
Sie riss weit die Augen auf und lief fast panisch Richtung Toiletten davon und Eddie wandte sich wieder Kari zu, schüttelte den Kopf. Sie seufzte auf, ergriff den Arm ihrer jüngeren Kollegin und zog sie mit sich in die Teeküche. Dort angekommen, schloss sie die Tür, bevor sie sich zu Kari umdrehte und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte.   
„Kari, wirklich?“   
Die zierliche Rothaarige seufzte auf, ließ sich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen und zog die Beine an, zuckte mit den Schultern und verzog den Mund zu einer schmollenden Schnute. 

„Tut mir leid, Eddie“, murmelte sie. „Es…es war nur so unfair, weißt du? Anstatt dass SIE einen Rüffel bekommt, weil SIE zu spät dran war, hat Vic sie auch noch für SEINE Behandlung eingeteilt. Und ich durfte den ganzen Morgen Anmeldung machen.“   
„Ach Kari“, begann die Blonde, brach aber ab, da sie einfach nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Sie seufzte auf und setzte sich auf den Stuhl gegenüber, sah ihre Kollegin einfach nur an. Bedröppelt saß diese da, nagte auf ihrer Unterlippe, bis sich schließlich ein kleines Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht schlich.   
„Aber weißt du was?“, sagte die Rothaarige leise. „Er war echt nett.“   
Und so erzählte Kari munter, was Eddie morgens verpasst hatte, was diese schmunzelnd über sich ergehen ließ.


	3. Kapitel 3 - "As Life Goes..."

Leicht genervt schmiss Alex seine Tasche auf das Sofa und streifte sich die Schuhe von den Füßen, plumpste dann ebenfalls auf selbiges und ließ den Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er seufzte auf, legte sich eine Hand über die Augen, bevor er sich durch die kurzen Haare strich und sich aufrecht hinsetzte.   
So einen beschissenen Tag hatte er lange nicht mehr gehabt. Zuerst diese völlig unprofessionelle Therapeutin in der neuen Praxis. So etwas hatte er unbedingt vermeiden wollen, hatte extra seine Agentin damit beauftragt, nach einer Praxis zu suchen. Er wollte niemanden, der vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag, sieben Tage die Woche um ihn herumscharwenzelte; oder ihn versuchte anzugraben; oder schlimmer. 

Er seufzte auf. Leider traf bisher immerhin eins seiner No-Gos auf diese…Frau zu. Er hoffte inständig, dass er bei seinem nächsten Termin einen anderen Therapeuten bekam, sonst würde er sich anderweitig umsehen müssen.   
Beinah fassungslos schüttelte er den Kopf. Er hatte ja schon so einiges erlebt, stellte sich eigentlich auch nicht so an, aber was diese Person sich herausgenommen hatte…Er wusste schließlich, dass er einen schönen Körper hatte und wie er auf Frauen wirkte. Es allerdings immer wieder gesagt…oder eher ins Ohr geflüstert zu bekommen, auf eine ziemlich anzügliche Art und Weise, würde wohl jedem irgendwann den letzten Nerv rauben. Vielen Dank auch.   
Und da das anscheinend noch nicht ausgereicht hatte, hatte er auch noch Malia über den Weg laufen müssen. Er schloss die Augen, stützte seine Ellenbogen auf die Knie und seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Das einzig Nette an diesem Tag, war die kleine Rothaarige in der Anmeldung der Praxis gewesen. Sie musste ihm angesehen haben, wie genervt er nach der Behandlung gewesen war, da sie ihn ziemlich mitleidig angesehen hatte. Da war ihr schüchternes, aber herzliches Lächeln genau richtig gewesen, sagte er sich und musste selbst schmunzeln.

Nun nicht mehr ganz so missmutig stand er auf und rieb sich seine verspannte Schulter. Was hatte er auch so blöd sein und einen einfachen, relativ ungefährlichen Stunt selbst machen müssen? Denn, wie sollte es auch anders sein, natürlich hatte er sich dabei die bereits angeschlagene Schulter gezerrt.   
Alex tapste zur Terrassentür hinüber, schob diese auf und trat in die heiße Nachmittagssonne. Einfacher wäre es, sich ein Schmerzmittel verschreiben zu lassen, doch das war seit seiner Reha tabu und er wollte es eigentlich auch nicht. Noch einmal wollte er sich nicht von einem Medikament abhängig machen.   
Mit leicht verzerrtem Gesicht zog er sich sein T-Shirt aus, rieb noch etwas über seine Schulter und streckte das Gesicht zur Sonne. Die Wärme tat ihm gut und zufrieden seufzend sank er auf eine der Sonnenliegen hinunter. 

Hundegebell ließ ihn etwas später hochschrecken und schon platzierten sich zwei nasse Pfoten auf seiner nackten Brust. Leicht verwirrt rieb er sich über die Augen, setzte sich auf und schob Dusty von sich, die sich jedoch kaum davon einschüchtern ließ und nun seine Hand einer Dusche unterzog.   
„Hey Dad“, ertönte da Saxons Stimme und Alex sah auf, entzog Dusty seine Hand, was diese mit einem kurzen leichten Winseln beantwortete. Sie warf ihrem Besitzer einen wahren Hundeblick zu und entschied dann, es sich auf seinen Füßen bequem zu machen. Kopfschüttelnd begann er ihren Kopf zu kraulen, nickte seinem Sohn zu.   
„Na, wie war es am Strand?“, fragte er nach und Saxon setzte sich auf die Liege gegenüber, grinste seinen Dad an.   
„Super, wie immer“, gab er zurück, zog dann aber die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und seine Stirn legte sich leicht in Falten. 

„Hast…hast du mit Mum gesprochen?“, brach es dann plötzlich aus ihm heraus und Alex musste fast grinsen.   
„Ja, hab ich“, meinte er. „Bis Donnerstag hast du Schule, danach machen wir uns ein paar schöne Tage und die erste Juniwoche verbringen wir in L.A.. Am 10. fliegst du nach Canberra, wo deine Ma dich am Flughafen abholt.“   
„Echt?“, hakte Saxon nach und der Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht hellte sich wieder auf. Alex musste lachen.   
„Sag mal, denkst du, ich weiß nicht, dass dir deine Mum fehlt? Saxon…“, sagte er, doch der Junge fiel ihm ins Wort: „Dad, doch natürlich. Aber ich weiß halt auch, dass du und Mum…dass ihr euch nicht so gut versteht.“ 

Abrupt stand Alex auf, sodass Dusty erschrocken aufblickte und ihrem Herrchen einen empörten Blick zuwarf. Dieser jedoch ging auf seinen Sohn zu, setzte sich neben ihn und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.   
„Saxon, das hat uns bisher doch auch nicht daran gehindert, für dich das Beste zu tun und auf deine Wünsche einzugehen, oder?“   
Der Junge nickte und lächelte ihm zu.   
„Ja, das stimmt. – Und wie lange kann ich bleiben?“   
Alex erwiderte das Lächeln, drückte ihn kurz an sich.   
„Ich habe das Rückflugdatum auf deinem Ticket offen gelassen. Du kannst selbst entscheiden, wie lange du bleiben möchtest. Natürlich nur in der Ferienzeit“, fügte er grinsend an und Saxon knuffte ihn in die Seite.   
„Oh Mann, Dad. Das ist doch klar“, stöhnte er, was Alex lachen ließ und Saxon stimmte mit ein, wurde aber recht schnell wieder ernst. Er sah Alex an, ein Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
„Danke, Dad“, meinte er und umarmte ihn.


	4. Kapitel 4 - "...Just On And On"

Alex legte auf und ließ die Hand sinken, in der noch immer sein Handy lag. Verdammt, warum war er nur ein so netter Kerl? Irgendwie hätte er ahnen müssen, dass es nicht direkt ein Zufall gewesen war, als er Malia am Dienstag getroffen hatte. Schließlich wusste sie, wo er sich oft aufhielt. Und jetzt hatte sie ihn überredet, mit ihr auf eine Wohltätigkeitsveranstaltung zu gehen. Obwohl sein erster Impuls gewesen war, abzulehnen, hatte seine Gutmütigkeit gewonnen und er hatte zugestimmt. Immerhin war es für einen guten Zweck und er befand sich in einer Situation, in der er geben konnte. 

Verärgert über sich selbst schmiss er sein Handy auf die Couch und ging in sein Schlafzimmer, um sich umzuziehen. Wenig später hatte er Dusty mit einem Pfiff zu sich beordert und verließ mit ihr zusammen das Haus. Wenn ein gutes Workout nicht helfen würde, dann wusste er auch nicht weiter. Gemächlich schlug er seine übliche Strecke ein, wurde mit jedem Meter, den er sich von seinem Haus entfernte, schneller und genoss das Gefühl der Freiheit, das er jedes Mal beim Laufen empfand. Seine langen Beine brachten ihn schnell voran und schon bald hatte er den ersten Kilometer hinter sich. Immer wieder bellte Dusty neben oder vor ihm auf, so als wolle sie ihn antreiben und langsam schlich sich ein Lächeln auf sein Gesicht.

Etwa eine Stunde später waren beide schweißgebadet, aber glücklich zurück im Haus. Während Dusty sofort ihren Trinknapf aufsuchte und sich laut schlappernd am kühlen Nass erfreute, trat Alex auf die Terrasse und dehnte seine Muskeln. Danach holte er sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank und trank diese in einem Zug leer. Dusty fand er lang ausgestreckt auf den Fliesen der Diele vor, schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und betrat das Badezimmer. 

Das lauwarme Wasser rauschte über seinen Körper, löste weitere kleine Verspannungen und entspannte ihn immer mehr. Nachdem er sich das Shampoo aus den Haaren gewaschen hatte, hielt er einige Minuten sein Gesicht in den Strahl, bevor er das Wasser abdrehte und aus der Dusche stieg. Er trocknete sich ab, wickelte sich das Handtuch um die Hüften und verließ das Bad in Richtung seines Schlafzimmers. Dort zog er sich frische Klamotten an und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr. Kurz nach Fünf. In ungefähr zwei Stunden sollte Saxon vom Surfen zurück sein. Er sollte wohl noch schnell etwas einkaufen, sonst würde es schon wieder Takeout zum Abendessen geben und das war auf Dauer auch nicht das Wahre. Sich durch die noch feuchten Haare streichend, ging er in die Diele, nahm sein Portmonee und Schlüssel vom Sideboard und hockte sich neben Dusty, um ihr über den Kopf zu streicheln. Müde hob sie diesen, blinzelte ihn verschlafen an und legte ihn sofort wieder auf ihren Vorderpfoten ab. Alex kicherte, klopfte ihre Seite, stand auf und trat nach Draußen. 

Nach kurzer Fahrt erreichte er einen kleineren Supermarkt, der für seine heutige Einkaufsliste absolut ausreichend war. Schnell schob er den Wagen durch die Reihen und war innerhalb von zwanzig Minuten zurück an seinem Auto. Er lud die Lebensmittel in den Kofferraum, brachte den Einkaufswagen zurück und setzte sich hinter das Steuer.   
Auf dem Weg nach Hause fiel ihm ein, dass er noch etwas vergessen hatte, weshalb er einen kurzen Umweg fuhr. Er parkte, stieg aus und betrat den kleinen Laden, dessen Besitzer, Keone, er mittlerweile recht gut kannte. Alex schätze die ruhige, gemütliche Atmosphäre, die normalerweise hier herrschte. Nicht so heute. Schon als er eintrat, drang eine recht aufgebrachte, weibliche Stimme an sein Ohr, was er jedoch zu ignorieren versuchte. Doch dadurch, dass der Laden so klein war, kam er nicht umhin, zumindest ihre Seite der Unterhaltung mitzubekommen, die zunehmend lauter wurde. Und allmählich wurde ihm klar, dass die Frau telefonierte. 

Leicht grinsend und den Empfänger ihres verbalen Giftes bedauernd, suchte Alex sich seine Sachen zusammen. Die Stimme erstarb schließlich und kurz darauf ertönte die Türglocke, gefolgt von dem Ausruf des Besitzers: „Hey, Miss, Sie haben…“   
In just diesem Moment trat Alex an den Tresen, noch immer grinsend und stellte seinen Einkauf ab.   
„Hey Keone, alles klar?“, fragte er und sah erst jetzt, dass dieser etwas in der Hand hielt. Der ältere Hawaiianer blickte zu ihm und seufzte auf.   
„Die junge Dame hat ihr Handy vergessen“, teilte er dem Schauspieler mit und Alex sah aus der langen Fensterfront über den kleinen Parkstreifen. Selbst wenn er sich sofort in Bewegung gesetzt hätte, den davonrasenden Geländewagen hätte er nicht einholen, geschweige denn aufhalten können. Sein Blick fand Keones und er zuckte mit den Schultern.


	5. Kapitel 5 - "TGIF - Or Not"

Gott sei Dank war endlich Freitag. Eddie beendete ihre zwanzigste Bahn, nahm die Schwimmbrille ab und stieg aus dem Pool. Der leichte Wind ließ eine Gänsehaut auf ihrem nassen Körper entstehen und sie wickelte sich in eines der übergroßen Handtücher, die in einem kleinen Regal unter der fest angebrachten Markise lagen. Sie schnappte sich Buch und Glas vom Tisch und setzte sich auf eine der Sonnenliegen, lehnte sich zurück und schloss die Augen. 

Aus einem ihr nicht ersichtlichen Grund spürte sie das große, leere Haus in ihrem Rücken und seufzte auf. Sie sah über ihre Schulter und die großen Fenster gaben den Blick in das riesige Wohnzimmer frei. In den letzten Wochen war ihr dieses Haus noch größer und leerer vorgekommen, als bisher, doch sie wusste nicht genau warum. Sie fühlte sich selten einsam, wenn aber doch, dann hauptsächlich in diesem Haus. Vielleicht war es doch an der Zeit es zu verkaufen und nach etwas kleinerem zu gucken. Aber das konnte sie Dylan nicht antun. Sie wusste, dass er dieses Haus mit den letzten glücklichen Moment seiner Familie verband und letztlich war es ja auch so. Als sie vor sechs Jahren hierher gezogen waren, als Neuanfang, waren sie noch einmal richtig glücklich gewesen; zumindest für das erste Jahr. 

Danach…danach war es leider nur noch bergab gegangen. Tom war in seinen alten…Trott verfallen, kaum zu Hause gewesen und Eddie hatte schließlich die Konsequenzen daraus gezogen.   
Einen kleinen, verzweifelten Schrei ausstoßend, stand sie auf und schmiss das Buch von sich, das mit einem leisen Platschen im Pool landete. Nein verdammt, über das, was ihre Entscheidungen nach sich gezogen hatten, wollte sie jetzt nicht nachdenken. Sie wischte sich mit beiden Händen über das Gesicht, fischte das nun unbrauchbare Buch aus dem Wasser und legte es zum Trocknen auf den Tisch zurück, bevor sie ins Haus trat. 

Ihr Blick fiel auf die große Standuhr in der Ecke des Wohnzimmers und aufseufzend begab sie sich ins Bad. Ganz spontan hatten Kari und Dayna, ebenfalls eine Kollegin, entschieden, heute Abend ein Barbecue zu machen und Eddie dazu eingeladen. Für einen kurzen Moment hatte sie daran gedacht, ihre beiden Kolleginnen und Freundinnen doch zu sich einzuladen, es dann aber doch nicht getan. Seit etwa einem Jahr war sie nun schon mit beiden gut befreundet, aber bisher war nicht eine von ihnen jemals in ihrem Haus gewesen. Vermutlich wären sie dann auch vor Schreck umgefallen. Eddies Haus war wirklich riesig, würde sogar als Villa durchgehen, und irgendwie hatte sie sich selbst nie dazu bringen können, Kari und Dayna zu sagen, wo sie wohnte. Vielleicht…irgendwann. 

Nach dem Duschen, föhnte sie sich die Haare, schlüpfte im Ankleidezimmer in eines ihrer Strandkleider, zog dazu passende Flip Flops an und ging nach unten in die Küche. Sie hatte doch hier irgendwo eine Flasche Rotwein gesehen.   
Zehn Minuten später hatte sie sämtliche Schränke durchforstet, allerdings nicht einmal einen Hauch von Rotwein gefunden.   
„Mist“, sprach sie laut aus, sah auf die Uhr und fluchte erneut. Gut, dann würde sie auf dem Weg an diesem kleinen Liquor Store anhalten und etwas Schönes kaufen, um ihr Zuspätkommen gleich wieder zu entschuldigen.   
Seufzend suchte sie sich ihre Sachen zusammen, verließ das Haus und stieg in den dunklen Geländewagen. Sie klemmte ihr Handy in die Freisprecheinrichtung, da sie mindestens mit einem Anruf von Kari rechnete, startete den Motor und fuhr die Einfahrt hinunter. 

Gerade stand sie an der ersten Ampel, als auch schon die bekannte Melodie einen Anruf signalisierte. Ein Blick auf das Display jedoch verwirrte sie, da es nicht Kari sondern Dylan war.   
„Hallo mein Schatz“, begrüßte sie ihren Sohn, ein Lächeln schwang in ihrer Stimme mit. „Na, genießt du deinen ersten Ferientag?“ 

„Hi Mom“, gab dieser zurück, klang völlig aufgedreht. „Und wie ich das tue. Du Mom, ich….“ Er stockte, schien sich zu bemühen, die Aufgeregtheit aus seiner Stimme zu nehmen, was ihm nicht sonderlich gut gelang als es aus ihm herausbrach: „Dad will mich auf seine Promotour mitnehmen und ich würde wirklich sooo gerne mit. Es geht nach New York und…und Paris…und….“   
Eddies Hände waren weiß, so stark hatte sie sie um das Lenkrad geschlossen. Ihre Lippen waren zu schmalen, weißen Strichen geworden und sie ignorierte das Hupen, welches hinter ihr ertönte. 

„Aber…Dylan, du wolltest doch zu mir kommen“, sprach sie sehr langsam und ziemlich leise. „Wir hatten doch schon alles geplant.“   
„Ja“, kam es aus dem Lautsprecher, „aber da wusste ich ja noch nicht, dass Dad mich mitnehmen will. Och bitte, Mom. Ich komme dann halt zwei Wochen später zu dir.“   
Eddie kniff die Augen zusammen und zwang sich dazu, bis zehn zu zählen, bevor sie antwortete: „Ich…ich spreche noch mal mit deinem Dad, okay?“   
Der Freudenschrei ging ihr durch Mark und Bein, ein kalter Schauer lief ihr den Rücken hinunter und sie musste sowas von stark an sich halten, damit sie nicht vor Wut explodierte. Das war wieder einmal so typisch für Tom.   
So normal es ihr möglich war, beendete sie das Gespräch mit ihrem Sohn und wäre beinah über die jetzt wieder rote Ampel gefahren. Nachdem diese endlich auf grün gesprungen war, gab Eddie Gas und brauste durch die Straßen, erreichte so den kleinen Laden in Rekordzeit. 

Sie parkte, stellte den Motor ab, stieg aber noch nicht sofort aus. Sie kochte, so wütend war sie auf Tom. Das letzte Mal, dass sie dermaßen wütend gewesen war, lag über ein halbes Jahr zurück.   
Eddie schlug mit der Faust aufs Lenkrad, schnappte sich ihre Handtasche und nahm ihr Handy aus der Halterung. Missmutig stapfte sie auf den Eingang zu, verfluchte dieses dämliche Geräusch, das ihre Schuhe machten, obwohl sie es sonst immer gemocht hatte. Und wie sollte es auch anders sein, gerade als sie den Laden betrat, klingelte ihr Telefon. Ein Blick auf das Display ließ sie die Augen schließen und kräftig die Luft ausstoßen. Dann setzte sie ein übertriebenes Lächeln auf und nahm ab: „Hallo mein liebster Ex-Mann, was kann ich für dich tun?“

Sein Stöhnen am anderen Ende der Leitung, verriet ihr, dass ihre geheuchelte Freundlichkeit sofort durchschaut worden war.   
„Du hast schon mit Dylan gesprochen“, kam seine lapidare Antwort und Eddie schnaubte auf.   
„Sag mal, bist du jetzt völlig durchgedreht? Warum zum Teufel fragst du erst Dylan, bevor du mit mir darüber gesprochen hast?“, keifte sie los, wusste ganz genau, dass Tom am anderen Ende seine Augen verdrehte.   
„Genau aus diesem Grund. Ich wusste, dass du niemals zustimmen würdest, wenn ich dich frage.“ 

„Verdammt noch eins, Tom. Wenn du mir mal ein bisschen zuhören würdest, dann wüsstest du, dass ich immer für Dylan entscheide, niemals gegen ihn. Ihr hättet mich auch zusammen fragen können, aber das hier ist so hinterfotzig.“ Nur im Unterbewusstsein hörte sie die Türglocke schellen, beachtete es kaum, als sie wahllos eine Flasche aus dem nächsten Regal griff und zum Tresen schritt.   
„Edis, nun komm mal wieder runter“, rief Tom aus, was natürlich das absolut Falscheste war, was er hätte sagen können. Warum schienen Männer dafür eigentlich ein solches Talent zu haben? 

„Ich glaub es nicht“, fauchte Eddie. „Hast du eine Ahnung, was diese Planänderung für mich bedeutet? Hast du dir darüber überhaupt Gedanken gemacht? Nein, natürlich nicht, denn sonst wärest du wohl nicht mein Ex-Mann. Ich habe meinen verdammten Urlaub nach diesen Plänen gelegt. Wie und ob ich das jetzt noch ändern kann, weiß ich nicht.“  
„Jetzt übertreib mal nicht, E. Ich weiß sowieso nicht, warum du diesen Job machst. Nötig hast du es jedenfalls nicht, dank mir“, sprach Tom und Eddie knallte die Flasche auf den Tresen, sodass der Mann dahinter zusammenzuckte. 

„Was interessiert es dich, ob ich den Job mache oder nicht? Du kümmerst dich ja nicht mal um deine eigene Mutter. Eins schwöre ich dir, Tom. Wenn Dylan irgendwas passiert oder du dich nicht entsprechend um ihn kümmerst…wenn ich auch nur etwas annähernd Negatives höre, dann gnade dir Gott.“ 

Ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, legte sie auf und knallte auch das Handy auf den Tresen. Der Verkäufer sah sie mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und Eddie murmelte ein ‚Entschuldigung‘, verlangte nach einer Schachtel Zigaretten, bezahlte und marschierte schnurstracks aus dem Laden. Sie war so aufgewühlt, so unbeschreiblich sauer, es kostete die ganze Fahrtzeit von zwanzig Minuten, bis sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. 

Trotzdem hätte sie kaum sagen können, wie sie den Weg zur Haustür hinter sich gebracht hatte. Erst als die Tür geöffnet wurde, kam sie aus ihrer Trance und drückte einer verwirrt dreinblickenden Dayna die mitgebrachte Flasche in die Hand.   
„Hier, hab ich eben noch besorgt, deshalb bin ich zu spät“, murmelte Eddie, sah, dass ihr Gegenüber die Brauen hochzog und, nachdem sie das Etikett gelesen hatte, die Augen weit aufriss. 

„Absinth?“, fragte Dayna, musste lachen. „Hast du heute noch was Größeres vor, Eddie?“.   
Nun riss auch Eddie die Augen auf und ein lautes „Scheiße“ entfuhr ihr. Sie schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Oh Mann, entschuldige, Dee. Eigentlich wollte ich Rotwein kaufen, aber….“ Sie brach ab und ihre Freundin grinste.   
„Komm doch erst Mal rein“, sagte sie, legte ihr eine Hand in den Rücken und schob sie an sich vorbei in den kleinen Flur. „Kari ist im Garten.“ 

Also durchschritt Eddie das kleine, gemütliche Wohnzimmer und trat auf die kleine Terrasse. Kari saß am Tisch, hatte bereits ein Glas Weißwein vor sich, sprang aber auf, als sie Eddie erblickte.   
„Da bist du ja endlich“, rief sie aus, wollte Eddie in eine Umarmung ziehen, stoppte aber kurz vor ihr. „Was ist passiert?“ 

Wenig überrascht, dass man ihr ihren Gemütszustand so deutlich ansehen konnte, seufzte Eddie auf, schüttelte den Kopf und setzte sich in einen der Gartenstühle. Kari begab sich ebenfalls wieder auf ihren Platz und kurz darauf kam auch Dayna dazu, stellte ein gefülltes Weinglas vor Eddie ab und lächelte sie aufmunternd an.   
„Ich dachte, das ist zum Starten vielleicht besser, als Absinth“, meinte sie kichernd, was Kari verwirrt zwischen den beiden hin und hersehen ließ.   
„Absinth?“, hakte sie nach und Dayna lachte. 

„Ja, unsere liebe Eddie hat Rotwein mit Absinth verwechselt“, erklärte sie, erntete ein verächtliches Schnaufen von der Blonden.   
„Das wäre nicht passiert, wenn ER auch nur einen Funken Anstand besitzen würde. Manchmal frage ich mich, wie und vor allem warum ich es zehn Jahre lang mit ihm ausgehalten hab“, stieß Eddie hervor und die ganze Wut kam in geballter Ladung zurück. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Dayna und Kari besorgte Blicke tauschten, griff ungehalten nach ihrem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug. 

„Eddie, was ist denn los?“, fragte Dayna sanft, legte ihr eine Hand auf den Arm. Die Angesprochene presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, stellte das Glas zurück auf den Tisch und sah dann von Kari zu Dayna, bevor sie von den Telefongesprächen mit Dylan und Tom erzählte.

„So ein Idiot“, kommentierte Kari, nachdem Eddie geendet hatte und klopfte ihr auf die Schulter. „Das hast du gut gemacht.“   
„Ja“, gab die kleine Blondine zurück, lachte humorlos auf. „Aber wirklich bringen tut es mir nichts, oder? Mein Urlaub ist geplant vom…vom…ich glaube, Moment“, sie stockte und griff nach ihrer Tasche, wühlte darin herum und als sie nicht fündig wurde, kippte sie den gesamten Inhalt auf den Tisch. Diverse Kugelschreiber, ein Lipgloss, eine Packung Taschentücher, mehrere Tampons und sogar ein scheinbar Asbach uraltes Kondom, sowie ihr unbenutzter Terminplaner purzelten durcheinander, doch das gesuchte Objekt war nicht dabei.   
„Verdammte Scheiße, wo ist denn jetzt mein Handy?“


	6. Kapitel 6 - "As Fate Will Have It"

Auch das übergründliche Durchsuchen von Eddies Auto brachte keine neuen Erkenntnisse. Ihr Handy blieb verschwunden. Alle drei begaben sich zurück in den Garten und Dayna öffnete die zweite Flasche Weißwein, schenkte allen reichlich ein. Gedankenverloren kaute Eddie an den Fingernägeln ihrer linken Hand, bis Kari ihr diese aus dem Mund zog und ihr einen strengen Blick zu warf.   
„Also dieser Trübsinn bringt uns auch nicht weiter“, sagte sie. „Wo hast du es denn zuletzt gehabt?“   
Eddie ging in Gedanken das Gespräch mit Dylan durch, die Fahrt zum Schnapsladen und übersprang den größten Teil des Telefonats mit Tom und riss die Augen auf. Sie schlug sich mit der flachen Hand gegen die Stirn, schüttelte über sich selbst den Kopf.   
„Das gibt es nicht“, rief sie aus. „In meiner Wut habe ich es auf den Tresen im Laden geknallt und…und da liegen lassen.“ 

„Was?“, entfuhr es Kari. „Meine Güte, musst du aber sauer gewesen sein, dass du darüber dein Handy vergisst.“ Sie schüttelte grinsend den Kopf, doch Eddie fühlte sich den Tränen nah. Ihr Handy war wichtig. Nicht nur, weil sich darin die meisten Telefonnummern befanden, sondern auch, weil sie dort so viele Nachrichten und Fotos von Dylan gespeichert hatte. Und natürlich hatte sie keine Sicherungskopie davon. 

Die Hand, die ihr winkend ein Handy vor das Gesicht hielt, brachte Eddie in das hier und jetzt zurück. Sie sah auf die Hand, dann zu Dayna, der die Hand gehörte.   
„Und was soll ich damit? Willst du mir dein Handy als Ersatz geben, oder was?“   
Die Angesprochene boxte ihr leicht gegen den Oberarm, ergriff dann Eddies Hand und legte das Telefon hinein.   
„Ruf dich selbst an. Vielleicht ist es noch in dem Laden“, erklärte sie und Eddie verstand. Aus dem Telefonbuch suchte sie den Eintrag mit ihrem Namen heraus und drückte auf wählen, hob dann das Gerät an ihr Ohr.

Es tutete dreimal, viermal und Eddie wollte schon fast wieder auflegen, da wurde am anderen Ende abgenommen.   
"Hallo?", meldete sich eine männliche Stimme und Eddie wusste nicht, was sie mehr überraschte: Die Tatsache, dass sich überhaupt jemand meldete, oder die angenehme Stimme. 

"Äh", stammelte sie los. "Sind...sind Sie der Verkäufer aus dem Schnapsladen?"  
"Nein", kam die Antwort, gefolgt von einem schönen Lachen. "Aber ich bin ein guter Bekannter von ihm. Darf ich raten, Sie rufen wegen dem Handy an, das Sie gerade anrufen, richtig?"   
"Stimmt, aber warum zum Teufel haben Sie mein Handy mitgenommen? Sie hätten es doch im Laden lassen können. Das wäre wesentlich einfacher gewesen", gab Eddie zurück und erneut erklang sein Lachen. 

"Auf der einen Seite gebe ich Ihnen durchaus Recht. Allerdings hat mein Bekannter, sprich der Besitzer des Ladens, ab Morgen Urlaub und der Laden bleibt zu. Da hätte es Ihnen sicherlich wenig genützt, wenn ich ihr Mobiltelefon dort gelassen hätte, oder?", hinterfragte er und Eddie konnte ganz deutlich einen Akzent hören.   
"Wie überaus selbstlos von Ihnen", konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu sagen, was ihn kurz auflachen ließ. 

"So bin ich halt. Immer zur Stelle, wenn es brennt."  
Nun musste auch Eddie lachen, schüttelte dabei den Kopf und murmelte: "Wenn Sie mir jetzt auch noch glaubhaft versichern, dass Sie kochen können, treu sind und ein Herz für Kinder und Tiere haben, sind Sie zu meinem neuen Helden aufgestiegen." 

"Oh ha", kam als Antwort von ihm. "Anspruchsvoll sind wir ja gar nicht. Aber ich muss sie leider enttäuschen, denn wirklich kochen kann ich nicht. Und leider ist mir auch mal ein Hamster eingegangen.“   
Eddie brüllte vor Lachen, ignorierte Dayna und Karis verwirrte Blicke und prustete: „Das sind allerdings Einschränkungen, die so gar nicht zu meinem neuen Helden passen.“ 

Er stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein und es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bis sich beide wieder beruhigt hatten. Und plötzlich fragte sich Eddie, wie sie so völlig vom Thema abschweifen konnten. Deshalb räusperte sie sich einmal und sprach dann: "Um aber zum eigentlichen Grund meines Anrufs zurück zu kommen, ich hätte gern mein Handy wieder." 

"Natürlich, ich habe nichts anderes erwartet." Es entstand eine kurze Pause und Eddie wusste nicht genau, was nun auf sie zukommen würde. Um jeglichen komischen Gedanken seinerseits vorzubeugen, obwohl sie nicht wirklich daran glaubte, er könnte solche haben - dazu war die Art und Weise, in der dieses Gespräch verlief einfach zu...vertraut, sagte sie schnell: "Sie glauben ja wohl nicht, dass ich Ihnen einfach so meine Adresse verrate."

"Nein, keine Panik. Ich schlage vor, dass wir uns morgen Nachmittag im Ala Moana Beach Park treffen. Passt Ihnen 15 Uhr?", meinte er und Eddie hob erstaunt die Augenbrauen. 

"Ja, denke schon", gab sie zurück und hörte zu, als er die genaue Stelle beschrieb: "Durch die Wiese, auf der Hunde frei herumlaufen dürfen, geht ein schmaler Fußweg. Etwa auf der Hälfte stehen mehrere Bänke. Dort treffen wir uns."  
"In Ordnung", stimmte Eddie zu. "Verraten Sie mir ihren Namen?" 

Einen kurzen Moment blieb es still, doch dann hörte sie ein leises Glucksen und seine Stimme, die sagte: "Belassen wir es doch fürs erste bei Mr. Nice Guy."   
Eddie lachte auf. "Wenn Sie Mr. Nice Guy sind, was bin ich dann? Die Handy vergessende Furie, die ihren Ex-Mann zur Schnecke macht?"   
„Hat auch was“, meinte er lachend, „aber warum bleiben Sie nicht einfach bei Eddie?“ 

Für einen kurzen Moment war Eddie völlig überrumpelt, sprachlos, dass er ihren Namen kannte. Doch dann dämmerte es und sie rief empört: „Hey, Sie haben in meinen Nachrichten herumspioniert!“   
„Nein“, gab er zurück und fügte etwas kleinlauter an: „Jedenfalls nicht direkt. Ich wollte nur herausfinden, wem das Telefon gehört.“ 

Sie wusste nicht genau weshalb, aber sie musste schmunzeln, schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Wieso war er nur so schlagfertig? Und - wichtiger noch - warum konnte er alles so schlüssig begründen?  
"Sie haben wohl auf Alles die passende Antwort, wie?", hakte Eddie grinsend nach, bekam erneut sein schönes Lachen zu hören.

„Nicht auf Alles, nein. Aber auf vieles“, sagte er und Eddie musste erneut lachen.   
„Na dann, bis morgen, Mr. Nice Guy“, sprach sie, hörte noch seine positive Antwort und legte auf.   
Erst jetzt nahm sie richtig wahr, dass Dayna und Kari sie ganz offen und total entgeistert anstarrten.   
„Was war das denn?“, rief Kari aus, während Dayna fragte: „Kanntest du etwa den, der dein Handy gefunden hat?“   
Eddie zuckte mit den Schultern, grinste und hob die Hände in die Luft.   
„Ich habe keine Ahnung, was das eben war. Genauso wenig, wie ich weiß, wer da am anderen Ende abgenommen hat. Was ich allerdings weiß, ist, dass mir dieses Gespräch meine Laune wesentlich verbessert hat.“ 

\-----

Immer noch leise vor sich hin lachend, dabei über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, legte Alex das Handy zur Seite und zog sich sein Skript wieder heran. Seine Agentin hatte es ihm schon vor einiger Zeit zukommen lassen, mit der Bitte, es sich anzuschauen und ihr mitzuteilen, ob ihn das interessieren würde. Obwohl es nur ein etwa zehnseitiger Ausschnitt des gesamten Skriptes war, war er bisher noch nicht wirklich dazu gekommen. Und auch jetzt schien er kaum mehr in der Lage, sich weiterhin darauf zu konzentrieren. Seine Augen flogen nun schon das fünfte Mal über ein und denselben Satz, und doch hatte er keine Ahnung, was dort geschrieben stand. 

Er wischte die Zettel zur Seite, lehnte sich zurück und verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf. Seine Gedanken wanderten zurück zu dem reichlich merkwürdigen, aber doch irgendwie schönen Telefonat. Ihre Stimme hatte ihm sofort gefallen und dazu dann noch ihr niedliches Lachen.... Alex seufzte auf.   
Irgendwie freute er sich darauf, ihr morgen zu begegnen; zu der Stimme und dem ansteckenden Lachen auch noch ein Gesicht zu haben.   
Allerdings schlich sich bei diesen Gedanken ein weiterer dazu, den er in seiner Eile, ein Treffen vorzuschlagen, völlig außer Acht gelassen hatte: Würde sie ihn nicht sofort erkennen? Und dann wäre mit Sicherheit auch die…Unbeschwertheit, mit der sie sich unterhalten hatten, dahin. Seufzend stand er auf und tigerte unruhig vor seinem Esstisch auf und ab. 

Es hatte sich gut angefühlt, mit jemandem zu reden, ohne großartig aufpassen zu müssen, was er sagte, was leider zu oft der Fall war. Es störte ihn schon, jedes Mal, wenn er neue Leute kennenlernte, darauf zu achten, was er sagte. Sicher, er verkaufte sich nicht als jemand, der er gar nicht war. Allerdings hielt man als Person des öffentlichen Lebens doch so einige Informationen eher zurück und so wirklich er selbst konnte er in der Öffentlichkeit auch nicht sein. Natürlich, das konnte er bei seinen Freunden und seiner Familie nachholen, trotzdem war es irgendwie nicht das Gleiche.   
Auch wenn er nicht daran glaubte, dass dieses lustige Gespräch eine Fortsetzung haben würde, aus einem Grund, der sich ihm nicht erschloss, wollte er für Eddie einfach nur Mr. Nice Guy bleiben. 

Alex fuhr sich mit den Händen in die Haare, massierte leicht seine Kopfhaut, als würde ihm das beim Denken helfen, als Saxon in die Küche gestiefelt kam.   
„Hi Dad“, sagte er müde und öffnete den Kühlschrank, stutzte dann aber und sah zu Alex hinüber. Seine Stirn legte sich in Falten und er kniff leicht die Augen zusammen, ahmte damit beinah den Ausdruck auf Alex‘ Gesicht nach.   
„Wieso guckst du so, als wärest du seit ner Woche nicht mehr auf Toilette gewesen?“, fragte er und Alex warf seinem Sohn einen halb empörten, halb amüsierten Blick zu.   
„Ich denke nach“, gab er schließlich zurück und ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.   
„Worüber?“, hakte der Teenager nach und gesellte sich mit einer Flasche Wasser zu seinem Vater an den Tisch. Dieser seufzte kurz auf, bevor er seinem Sohn erzählte, was ihn beschäftigte.   
„Und warum schickst du dann nicht jemand anderen für dich hin?“, lautete dessen Antwort und Alex sah in erstaunt an und ließ die Idee für einen Moment in seinem Kopf umherklingen. Ja, warum eigentlich nicht?


	7. Kapitel 7 - "To Meet Or Not To Meet"

“Und du meinst, das klappt?”, fragte der große, bullige Mann nach, sah skeptisch zu Alex, der an der Motorhaube seines Wagens gelehnt dastand. Alex seufzte auf, zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Keine Ahnung, aber du musst ja bloß das Handy zurückgeben“, meinte er und schob sich die Sonnenbrille auf die Nase. „Sie weiß ja nicht, mit wem sie da gestern telefoniert hat.“  
Der große Kerl gluckste auf und grinste.  
„Stimmt, du aber auch nicht“, gab er zurück und Alex nickte zustimmend, legte den Kopf leicht schief und rückte sein Basecap zurecht.  
„Komm schon, Mike. Das geht schon“, versuchte er seinen Bodyguard zu überzeugen, der aufseufzte. „Dafür hast du dann auch was gut bei mir.“  
„Was erhoffst du dir eigentlich von dem Ganzen?“, wollte er wissen. 

„Gar nichts“, stieß Alex hervor. „Ich erhoffe mir gar nichts. Was denn auch? Ich kenne die Dame ja nicht mal. Aber ich möchte einfach vermeiden, dass wieder irgendwelche Fotos mit dazu gedichteten Schlagzeilen auftauchen.“ Er sah Mike an, zuckte mit den Schultern und fügte etwas leiser an: „Besonders weil das mit Malia noch nicht so lange her ist.“  
Er seufzte erneut auf und Mike klopfte ihm auf die Schulter, nickte verständnisvoll.  
„Okay, das verstehe ich. Apropos…ich habe da so was gehört…warst du nicht heute Morgen mit ihr auf dieser….“ Der Blick, den sein Arbeitgeber ihm zuwarf, ließ den breiten Mann verstummen und Alex schüttelte den Kopf, hob die Schultern in einer verzweifelten Geste. 

„Was soll ich sagen? Da war ich leider mal wieder zu nett und zu blauäugig“, war seine einzige Erklärung, die Mike mit einem schiefen Grinsen, einem weiteren Schulterklopfer und dem Ausspruch „Frauen“ quittierte. Alex konnte nur nicken und warf einen Blick auf seine Armbanduhr.  
„Du solltest los“, sprach er ruhig aus und reichte dem Personenschützer das Handy. Dieser setzte sich in Bewegung und Alex beobachtete, wie er in gemütlichem Schritt den Park betrat. 

Er streckte kurz seine noch immer verspannten Schultermuskeln, bevor er seinen Blick auf die Hündin zu seinen Füßen richtete.  
„Na Süße, was hältst du von einem schönen Spaziergang?“  
Dusty sprang sofort auf und wedelte mit dem Schwanz, was Alex grinsen ließ. Er stieß sich vom Wagen ab und schlug den gleichen Weg ein, den Mike ein paar Minuten vor ihm genommen hatte. 

\-----

„Bist du dir sicher, dass er nicht weiß, wie du aussiehst?“, fragte Dayna zum dritten Mal, was Kari genervt aufseufzen ließ. Sie setzte sich auf der großen Picknickdecke auf und sah die Sprecherin eindringlich an  
„Dee, es war doch deine Idee, dass du für Eddie das Telefon entgegen nimmst“, meinte sie und mimte die Stimme ihrer Freundin nach: „Wer weiß, was das für ein Kerl ist. Ich hab immerhin einen Ehering am Finger.“ 

Eddie schüttelte lachend den Kopf und sah sich nach ihrem kleinen, vierbeinigen Freund um, entdeckte ihn einige Meter entfernt schnüffelnd an einem Busch. „Hamper, komm her“, rief Eddie und ließ einen kurzen Pfiff erklingen. Das kleine Fellknäul hob den Kopf, wusste sofort, wer gerufen hatte und kam angestürmt. Sein Puschelschwanz hatte ganz eindeutig etwas von einer Palme. Eddie lachte, fing den kleinen Kerl ein und knuddelte ihn. Sein Fell war hauptsächlich beige, Bauch und Beine waren fast weiß. Nur an den Ohren waren einige dunklere Haare zu erkennen. 

„Wer ist mein Bester?“, fragte Eddie, kitzelte ihr Wollknäul am Bauch und Hamper bellte auf, was sowohl Eddie als auch Kari und Dayna lachen ließ. Letztere warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr, sah dann zu den Bänken, in deren Nähe die Drei ihren Picknickplatz gewählt hatten. Seufzend setzte sie sich auf die Knie.  
„Ich denke, ich geh dann mal langsam rüber“, verkündete sie, klang alles andere als überzeugt, sodass Eddie ihren Arm ergriff. 

„Du musst das nicht machen, Dee. Ich bin schon groß, ich kann da auch selbst hingehen“, meinte sie und lächelte, auch wenn sie in ihrem Innersten nicht zu hundert Prozent davon überzeugt war. Sie wusste nicht warum, aber irgendwie wollte sie überhaupt nicht wissen, mit wem sie da gestern gesprochen hatte. 

„Nein, Kari hat ja Recht. Ich hab’s schließlich selbst vorgeschlagen und so machen wir das auch“, erklärte sie.  
„Tu aber nicht so, als wärest du ich. Sollte es dazu kommen, sag einfach, dass ich verhindert bin und du, als meine Freundin, es in meinem Auftrag abholst, oder so“, stellte Eddie klar und Dayna kicherte. 

„Keine Sorge, ich hatte nicht vor, mich als dich auszugeben.“ Damit stand sie auf und die zurückbleibenden Freundinnen sahen ihr hinterher. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis Dayna die Bänke erreicht hatte, stehen blieb und sich suchend umsah. In diesem Moment bellte Hamper laut auf, sprang von Eddies Schoß und peste davon, ließ seiner verdutzten Besitzerin keine Chance ihn festzuhalten.  
„Shit“, entfuhr es ihr. „Kari, halt du die Stellung. Ich muss dem kleinen Wusel hinterher.“ 

Ohne deren Antwort abzuwarten, schnappte Eddie sich die Leine und sprang ebenfalls auf. Barfuß lief sie über den Rasen und hoffte, dass er nicht zu weit weggelaufen war, hätte sich aber keine Sorgen machen brauchen. Am nächsten Busch hatte sie ihn eingeholt. Er stand da, sah zu ihr, sah nach oben, bevor er das Gras um sich herum abschnüffelte und dieses Spiel wiederholte er so exakt abgestimmt, dass Eddie grinsend stehenblieb und die Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Was auch immer er gesehen oder gehört hatte, schien ihm durch die Lappen gegangen zu sein. 

Wieder schnellte sein treuherziger Blick zu ihr hoch, ganz nach dem Motto: „Kannst du mir helfen“ und Eddie musste lachen. Sie schüttelte den Kopf und hockte sich neben ihn, hakte die Leine in sein Geschirr ein.  
„Ein schöner Spürhund bist du“, tadelte sie liebevoll und hob den Zwerg auf ihren Arm, wurde sofort einer Gesichtsdusche unterzogen. Kichernd drehte sie sich um, wollte den Weg zurück einschlagen und wäre beinah mit jemandem zusammengestoßen, konnte gerade noch einen Schritt zur Seite tun. 

Sie schenkte dem Mann mit Cap und Sonnenbrille ein entschuldigendes Lächeln, das er erwiderte, bevor sie die wenigen Meter zurück zur Decke lief. Zu ihrer Überraschung saß Dayna ebenfalls da und winkte ihr zu. Doch erst, als sie Hamper abgesetzt und sich zu den beiden Frauen gesellte, erkannte sie, dass Dayna ihr Telefon in der Hand hielt.  
„Oh wow, es hat echt geklappt?“, fragte sie und ergriff das gute Stück. Dayna und Kari tauschten einen Blick, grinsten sich an. 

„Und ob du es glaubst oder nicht, der, der mir das Handy gegeben hat, war nicht der, mit dem du gestern gesprochen hast. Schlauerweise hat er meine Nummer angerufen und ist sozusagen dem Klingeln gefolgt“, erklärte sie. „Er hat sich gleich als Freund vorgestellt, was ich dann auch getan habe.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern und Eddie umarmte ihre Freundin, gerade als ihr Handy einmal piepte. 

Verwirrt löste sie sich von Dayna und sah auf das Mobiltelefon, öffnete die eingegangene SMS. Zuerst legte sie die Stirn in Falten, musste dann aber lächeln, als sie die Nachricht gelesen hatte.  
Mr. Nice Guy: _Damit du vielleicht mal an deinen neuen Held mit Einschränkung denkst :-)_  
Sie lachte kurz auf, und tippte eine Antwort: _Held mit Einschränkung? Du hast mir mein Handy wiedergegeben, da gibt es keinerlei Einschränkungen! Danke._

Noch immer lächelnd steckte sie das Handy in die Tasche und sah zu ihren Freundinnen, die sie schmunzelnd musterten.  
„Na, was wird das?“, grinste Kari und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.  
„Was wird was?“, fragte Eddie, legte ihren Kopf dabei leicht schief.  
Dayna und Kari wechselten einen Blick, grinsten sich an, doch Eddie hatte sich bereits Hamper zugewandt und streichelte ihm gedankenverloren über das seidige Fell. Und von irgendwoher kam der Wusch, die Hoffnung darauf, dass Mr. Nice Guy noch mal antworten würde.


	8. Kapitel 8 - "Picking Up The Pieces"

Nur wenige Minuten später war Eddies Wunsch natürlich in Erfüllung gegangen und so hatte sie in den vergangenen Tagen noch einige Male mit Mr. Nice Guy hin und her geschrieben. Die prickenden Fragen und vielsagenden Blicke ihrer beiden Freundinnen hatte sie dabei einfach ignoriert. Sie hätte ihnen auch gar nicht wirklich antworten können, was dort vor sich ging. Es machte ihr Spaß und brachte sie zum Lachen und das war für Eddie vorerst die Hauptsache. Es brachte ja eh nichts, über ungelegte Eier nachzudenken. 

Jetzt allerdings, als sie ihr Handy ausgeschaltet in ihre Tasche steckte und langsam auf das Gebäude vor sich zu ging, waren die Gedanken an ihre neue (Un)-Bekanntschaft wie weggeblasen.  
Das Gebäude strahlte ihr mit seiner hellen Fassade entgegen, genau wie am Freitag, doch heute fühlte sie sich noch niedergeschlagener; weil sie wusste, was sie erwartete. 

Mit tiefen Atemzügen versuchte Eddie ihre innere Ruhe wiederzufinden und steuerte den Haupteingang an, was einen weiteren Unterschied zu Freitag darstellte. Da hatte sie den Angestellteneingang genommen. Die Empfangsdame nickte ihr freundlich zu, lächelte und Eddie bemühte sich, das Lächeln zu erwidern, was ihr alles andere als leicht fiel. 

Mit dem Aufzug gelangte sie in den zweiten Stock und wurde, noch bevor sich die Türen geöffnet hatten, von dem eigenartigen Geruch nach alten Leuten eingehüllt. Ein Kloß formte sich in ihrem Hals, wie jedes Mal, wenn sie hier war, gerade als die Türen auseinander fuhren. Entgegen jedweder Logik, versuchte sie den Kloß hinunterzuschlucken, was ihr natürlich nicht gelang und trat in den kleinen Empfangsbereich, der auch das Stationszimmer der Pfleger und Schwestern beherbergte. Dieses befand sich schräg gegenüber dem Fahrstuhl und eine der Schwestern schien sie bereits zu erwarten. 

„Hallo Mrs. Hartfort“, wurde sie begrüßt und Eddie seufzte kaum hörbar auf.  
„Hallo“, gab sie zurück, zog fragend die Augenbrauen hoch. „Und...wie geht es ihr heute?“  
Diese Frage war bereits vor einiger Zeit zum Ritual geworden; gehörte zu den sonntäglichen Besuchen dazu und sie sprach es beinah wie ein Gebet, was allerdings so gut wie nie erhört wurde. Die Schwester schüttelte traurig lächelnd den Kopf und Eddie spürte, wie sich ihr Magen verkrampfte. Sie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete tief durch und straffte ihre Schultern. Eine Hand wurde ihr auf die Schulter gelegt, was sie ihre Augen wieder öffnen und in das Gesicht der Schwester blicken ließ. 

„Ich bleibe in der Nähe“, versprach diese. Eddie nickte, wandte sich um und ging schnellen Schrittes den Flur entlang. Mit jedem Schritt fühlte sie ihre Beine schwerer werden und fluchte innerlich. Das Ganze war doch ohnehin schon schwer genug, doch jedes Mal musste ihr Körper es ihr noch schwerer machen. Schließlich hatte sie die Tür erreicht, klopfte einmal kurz an, wartete aber nicht auf eine Antwort, sondern trat einfach ein.  
In der Ecke des kleinen Zimmers saß eine zerbrechlich wirkende, alte, weißhaarige Dame und starrte auf den eigentlich zu großen Fernseher, der den gesamten Raum dominierte. 

„Hallo Ruth“, sagte sie laut genug, um den Ton der Sendung zu übertreffen. Sie trat ein paar Schritte weiter in den Raum hinein, ließ aber absichtlich die Tür offen stehen. Die alte Frau wandte den Kopf um und der Blick, den Eddie zu Gesicht bekam, verhieß nichts Gutes.  
„Ach, du blondes Flittchen wieder“, spuckte Ruth, sah verächtlich zur Seite. Eddie zwang sich zu einem Lächeln, ging noch etwas näher an die Frau heran und hob den Strauß hoch, den sie in einer Hand hielt. 

„Schau mal, ich habe dir Blumen mitgebracht. Rosen, die magst du doch so gerne“, versuchte sie das Gespräch umzulenken und im nächsten Moment flogen besagte Blumen einmal quer durch den Raum.  
„Ich will deine verdammten Kackblumen nicht. Du blöde Schlampe hast mir meinen Sohn weggenommen. Hure! Verpiss dich. Lasst mich doch alle bloß in Ruhe, zum Teufel noch eins, verficktes Pack.“ 

Tränen sammelten sich in Eddies Augen und ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ sie das Zimmer. Zu Anfang hatte sie immer geschluckt, was die alte Dame ihr an den Kopf geworfen hatte; hatte versucht, einfach weiter normal mit ihr zu reden. Doch seit einer ganzen Weile schon, hatte Eddie dafür nicht mehr die nötige Kraft. Es tat ihr im Herzen weh, ihre Ex-Schwiegermutter, Ruth Hartfort, so zu sehen; und solche Sachen von ihr gesagt zu bekommen. 

Eddie wusste zwar, dass es die Krankheit war, die Ruth so hatte werden lassen. Allerdings blieb ein kleiner Zweifel in ihr zurück, der sie hinterfragen ließ, ob sie vielleicht schon immer so von ihr gedacht hatte. Und das, obwohl Ruth, neben Eddies Mutter, die wohl liebevollste Person gewesen war, der Eddie jemals begegnet war. 

Nicht einmal von der Schwester, die ihr auf dem Weg in Ruth‘ Zimmer einen mitfühlenden Blick zuwarf, verabschiedete sie sich, ging geradewegs zum Fahrstuhl und fuhr nach unten. Dort war sie mit wenigen Schritten auf die kleine Terrasse getreten und ließ sich kraftlos auf einen Stuhl fallen. Mit zitternden Fingern kramte sie ihre Zigarettenschachtel aus ihrer Handtasche und zündete sich eine an, inhalierte den beißenden Rauch. 

Genau wie jedes Mal, fragte sie sich, warum sie ihre Ex-Schwiegermutter eigentlich immer noch besuchte, aber die Antwort lag ihr direkt auf der Zunge: Es war ja sonst niemand hier, der es tat.  
Tom war in Los Angeles und James, ihr Mann, hatte es vorgezogen, ebenfalls mit dorthin zu ziehen. Damit er noch was von seinem Enkelsohn hatte, so hatte er es begründet. Doch Eddie hatte damals schon gedacht: Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, in diesem Fall wohl auch nicht. 

Natürlich hatte keiner wissen können, dass es mit Ruth‘ Krankheit so schnell voranschreiten würde, trotzdem machte Eddie es Tom zum Vorwurf, dass er seine Mutter nicht zu sich geholt hatte, als es noch möglich gewesen war. Jetzt war es zu spät, das hatten die Ärzte nur allzu deutlich gemacht.  
Und Eddie brachte es einfach nicht übers Herz, die Besuche abzubrechen und Ruth einfach so vor sich hinvegetieren zu lassen…obwohl…dieses Mal stand sie kurz davor. 

Sie spürte ja selbst, wie sie darunter litt und die letzte, vernünftig Unterhaltung mit ihrer Schwiegermutter lag fast ein halbes Jahr zurück. Seitdem war es mit ihrem Zustand, trotz Medikamenten, stetig bergab gegangen. Niemand hatte es verdient, so zu enden und es zeigte ihr einmal mehr, wie vergänglich doch das Leben war.  
Dennoch war Eddie eines völlig klar: mit Dylan würde sie nicht herkommen. So sollte er seine Großmutter nicht sehen; sollte sie so in Erinnerung behalten, wie sie vorher gewesen war. 

Eddie drückte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus, wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen. Sie streckte ihr Gesicht der Sonne entgegen, schloss die Augen und genoss die Wärme. Nachher würde sie einen langen Spaziergang mit Hamper unternehmen. Vielleicht…ja, vielleicht würde sie mal wieder ihre Laufschuhe aus dem Schrank suchen und eine schöne, große Runde laufen. 

Eine Hand, die sanft über ihr Haar strich, ließ Eddie die Augen wieder öffnen und sie blickte in das freundlich lächelnde, faltige Gesicht einer weiteren alten Dame.  
„Na Schätzchen“, sagte diese, strich ihr eine Haarsträhne hinter das Ohr. „Warst du wieder bei der alten Hexe?“  
„Helena, nenn Ruth nicht so. Sie…sie kann ja nichts dafür“, gab die blonde Therapeutin zurück und die alte Frau nickte.  
„Entschuldige Eddie, das weiß ich ja. Aber es tut mir immer weh, wenn ich dich nach diesen Besuchen so leiden sehen.“ 

Sie strich der Blonden noch einmal über den Kopf, bevor sie sich neben sie auf einen Stuhl setzte. Lächelnd sahen sich die beiden an und Eddie ergriff die Hand ihrer älteren Freundin. Helena Mack war rüstige 88 Jahre alt, hatte lange weiße Haare, die sie meist in einem geflochtenen Zopf trug, dunkelgrüne Augen und ein wahnsinnig großes Herz. Außerdem war sie eine ehemalige Patientin aus Eddies Zeit als freiberufliche Therapeutin und Massörin, und irgendwie waren sie in Kontakt geblieben, da sie sich sehr gut verstanden hatten. Eddie wusste, dass ihre Tochter zwar regelmäßig zu Besuch kam, allerdings nur zwei Mal im Monat, da sie auf Maui lebte. Für Eddie war Helena so etwas wie eine mütterliche Freundin geworden. Ihre eigene lebte nun einmal in L.A. und hatte sie in den letzten Jahren nur zwei Mal besucht. Mit ihrer Gesundheit sah es leider auch nicht besonders gut aus. 

Eddie seufzte auf, lächelte dann wieder Helena an und drückte deren Hand.  
„Wie geht es dem Commander und seinem Partner?“, neckte sie die Ältere, um das Thema zu wechseln und auf das faltige Gesicht legte sich eine gewisse Röte. Helena kicherte auf, wie ein Schulmädchen, schlug dabei ganz leicht auf Eddies Hand.  
„Sollst du eine alte Frau wie mich aufziehen?“, maßregelte sie, jedoch blieb das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen bestehen und Eddie grinste. 

„Natürlich, wenn besagte alte Frau eine Filmfigur anschmachtet, die noch nicht mal halb so alt ist, schon“, erklärte Eddie schmunzelnd, was Helena aufseufzen ließ.  
„Ach, Schätzchen. Es wäre nicht so, wenn er mich nicht so sehr an meinen John erinnern würde“, meinte sie und Eddie nickte, umfasste ein weiteres Mal ihre Hand. Jeder, der Helena kannte, kannte auch die Geschichte um John und ihre damit verbundene Leidenschaft für eine ganz bestimmte Fernsehserie. 

Seufzend stand Eddie auf, drückte Helena einen Kuss auf die Wange.  
„Danke“, hauchte sie.  
„Wofür?“, fragte die Ältere und Eddie lächelte leicht.  
„Dafür, dass du da bist, Helena“, gab sie leise zurück und die alte Frau streichelte ihr sanft über die Wange.  
„Dafür brauchst du dich nicht bedanken, Eddie“, meinte sie etwas verlegen. Mit einigen weiteren netten Worten verabschiedete sich Eddie und versprach, Helena bald wieder zu besuchen. So machte sie sich auf zu ihrem Auto, schaltete auf dem Weg dahin ihr Handy wieder ein. Es piepte mehrere Male, noch bevor sie sich angeschnallt hatte und ohne groß zu überlegen, öffnete sie die erste Nachricht. 

Mr. Nice Guy: _Nein, außer dem überaus bedauerlichen Hamstervorfall, ist mir noch nichts dergleichen passiert. Und wie sieht es bei dir aus? Schon mal einen Fisch ertränkt oder ähnliches?_

Eddie lachte auf. Es war die Antwort auf ihre Frage von heute Morgen, ob es sonstige, hamsterähnliche Vorfälle gegeben hatte. Wie genau sie wieder auf dieses Thema gekommen waren, wusste sie nicht, aber letztlich war es ihr auch egal.  
Die zweite Nachricht war von Kari, die wissen wollte, ob alles in Ordnung war, was Eddie leicht aufseufzen ließ. Ihre Freundin wusste zwar nicht genau, was sie jeden Sonntag tat, aber sie wusste, dass es Eddie dabei alles andere als gut ging. 

Die dritte Nachricht war von Dylan, der ihr mitteilte, dass er bereits morgen mit seinem Dad unterwegs sein und dann am ersten Juliwochenende zu ihr kommen und den Rest der Ferien bei ihr verbringen würde.  
Na prima, jetzt war ihre Laune, die sich doch schon auf dem Weg der Besserung befunden hatte, wieder im Keller angekommen. Wütend, verärgert und enttäuscht, schmiss sie ihr Handy in ihre Tasche, vergaß über ihren Frust, Mr. Nice Guy oder Kari zu antworten. Seufzend startete sie den Motor und fuhr vom Parkplatz der Arcadia Retirement Residence.


	9. Kapitel 9 - "Make Me Feel Better"

Nach einem weiteren handfesten Streit mit Tom, hatte Eddie sich umgezogen, Hamper an die Leine genommen und war einfach gelaufen, wohin ihre Füße sie getragen hatten. Sie hatte einfach nur raus gewollt, weg von dem Haus, das so viele Erinnerungen hielt; weg von ihrem Telefon; weg von ihren Gedanken. Und für die knapp zwei Stunden, die sie unterwegs gewesen war, war es ihr sogar gelungen. Sie hatte sich ihre Gedanken einfach weggelaufen, hatte zwischendurch mit Hamper herum getollt. Mit Einbruch der Dunkelheit war sie schließlich nach Hause zurückgekehrt und mit ihr die Gedanken.  
Hamper hatte sich eilig auf seinen Wassernapf gestürzt, während Eddie unter die Dusche gesprungen war und sich den Schweiß, die Tränen und die Gedanken vom Wasser hatte wegspülen lassen wollen. Mit dem Schweiß und den Tränen hatte es geklappt; die Gedanken blieben, klebten hartnäckig an ihr und ließen sich nicht vertreiben. 

Genervt hatte sie Hamper sein Fressen gemacht und sich selbst nur eine trockene Scheibe Toastbrot gegönnt, da sie kaum Hunger verspürte. Nun saß sie auf der matt beleuchteten Terrasse, eingehüllt in ihren flauschigen Bademantel, weil sie keine Lust hatte, sich etwas anderes anzuziehen.   
Ein neues Buch lag auf ihrem Schoß und ein Fruchtsaftcocktail stand auf dem kleinen Tisch neben der Liege. Ebenso wie ihr Handy, welches sie nun aufnahm.   
Wie gern würde sie mit jemandem reden, doch sie wusste nicht, mit wem.   
In L.A. war es zu spät, um ihre Eltern anzurufen. Kari würde ihr bestimmt zuhören, und doch hatte Eddie die Vermutung, dass sie es nicht verstehen würde. Dazu war sie mit ihren 26 Jahren vielleicht doch noch zu jung. Und Dayna…Dayna hatte mit ihrer eigenen Familie bereits mehr als genug um die Ohren. 

Eddie seufzte auf, wollte das Telefon gerade wieder zur Seite legen, als mit einem Piepen eine SMS einging. Sie drückte auf öffnen und schon der Absender brachte sie zum Lächeln.   
Mr. Nice Guy: _Na, hast du deinen neuen Held OHNE Einschränkungen schon vergessen? Oder übst du dich grade im Fische ertränken? ;)_

Laut lachte Eddie auf, sodass Hamper ihr einen vorwurfsvollen Blick von seinem Platz an ihren Füßen zuwarf, was diese allerdings gar nicht wahrnahm. Eine Idee hatte sich in ihren Kopf geschlichen. Das Lachen erstarb und sie biss sich unsicher auf die Unterlippe. Sollte sie oder sollte sie nicht? Vielleicht hatte er gar keine Zeit? Aber dann konnte sie immer noch…. Ohne weiter ihren Gedanken zu lauschen, drückte sie auf anrufen und hob das Handy an ihr Ohr. 

Schon nach dem zweiten Klingeln wurde abgenommen und die gleiche angenehme Stimme wie am Freitag begrüßte sie.   
„Eddie, hey. Das ist ja eine Überraschung.“   
„Hey“, gab sie zurück, nagte noch einmal an ihrer Unterlippe. „Ich…ich hoffe, ich störe nicht, aber….“ Sie brach ab.   
„Nein, du störst nicht“, kam auch gleich seine Antwort. „Ist alles in Ordnung bei dir?“ 

Sie seufzte erneut auf, zuckte für sich selbst mit den Schultern und schließlich brach es aus ihr heraus: „Ja, es ist alles okay. Ich…ich hatte nur keinen besonders guten Tag und…und wollte mit jemandem reden, wusste…aber nicht mit wem. Und dann kam grade deine SMS und ich dachte….“ 

Wieder stockte sie, wartete fast schon darauf, dass er sie für verrückt erklären und auflegen würde, doch nichts dergleichen geschah.   
„Das kann ich verstehen“, gab er zurück. „Möchtest du darüber reden, oder über etwas ganz anderes?“   
Seine Frage erstaunte sie, ließ ihre Augenbrauen verwundert nach oben wandern und doch schlich sich ein Lächeln auf ihre Züge. So viel Taktgefühl besaßen die wenigsten Menschen.   
„Lieber über etwas ganz anderes“, antwortete sie ehrlich und für einen kurzen Moment trat Stille ein. Dann…  
„Wie geht es den Fischen?“, fragte er und Eddie brach in Gelächter aus.   
„Denen geht es prima“, verkündete sie glucksend. „Ich tauge absolut nicht zur Fischertränkerin.“ 

„Es ist noch kein Meister vom Himmel gefallen“, meinte er ebenfalls lachend. Eddie kicherte, legte nun das Buch zur Seite und setzte sich etwas weiter auf, um Hamper hinter den Ohren zu kraulen.   
„Darf ich fragen, wobei ich dich mit meinem Anruf unterbrochen habe?“, wollte sie wissen und der Angerufene lachte leise.   
„Bei etwas total wichtigem. Ich sitze auf meiner Terrasse und sehe in den Sternenhimmel. Dazu habe ich mir etwas Lesematerial bereitgelegt. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich aber froh, dass du mich von dieser lästigen Aufgabe abhältst.“   
„Oh, ich halte dich vom Arbeiten ab? Das wollte ich nicht“, erwiderte Eddie, fühlte ihre Laune wieder leicht sinken und seufzte auf. Doch seine prompte Antwort wischte ihre Bedenken beiseite.   
„Nein, keine Sorge. Das läuft mir nicht weg. Ich sagte ja, ich bin froh, dass du mich daran hinderst.“ 

Die Blondine musste schmunzeln, griff nach ihrem Glas und trank einen kleinen Schluck.   
„Am Wochenende arbeiten gehört sich ja auch nicht“, kicherte sie, hörte nun ihn aufseufzen.   
„Naja, das lässt sich in meiner Branche wohl kaum vermeiden“, gestand er.   
„Oh“, entfuhr es Eddie. „Was machst du denn?“   
Erst nach einer kurzen Pause kam seine Antwort: „Ich bin in der Filmbranche tätig.“   
Eddie schluckte und kniff die Augen zusammen. Sie erwischte sich selbst dabei, wie sie in ihrem Kopf betete: ‚Bitte sei kein Schauspieler, bitte sei kein Schauspieler‘ und ein langgezogenes „Verdammt“ verließ ihre Lippen. 

\-----

Am anderen Ende der Leitung stutzte Alex über den merkwürdigen Ausruf, fragte sich, ob er jetzt enttarnt worden war, doch ihre nächsten Worte machten deutlich, dass dies nicht der Fall war.   
„Es scheint ein Fluch auf mir zu liegen, dass ich nicht davon wegkomme“, sprach sie nachdenklich.   
„Wie meinst du das?“, hakte er nach und hörte sie aufseufzen.  
„Jetzt sind wir doch bei dem Thema, dass ich eigentlich vermeiden wollte“, gestand sie, fuhr aber nahtlos fort: „Dass ich einen Ex-Mann habe, weißt du?“ 

Alex bejahte ihre Frage, hatte er doch selbst gehört, wie sie sich als Furie bezeichnet hatte, die ihren Ex-Mann zur Schnecke machte.   
„Er ist Schauspieler“, sagte sie nun leise und diesmal war es Alex, dem ein sanftes ‚Oh‘ entschlüpfte. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet und irgendwie schien es, als stünde nun die unausgesprochene Frage zwischen ihnen, ob auch er Schauspieler war. Doch Eddie überraschte ihn ein weiteres Mal.   
„Da ich überhaupt nicht wissen will, was genau du beim Film machst, lassen wir das Thema einfach“, erklärte sie entschlossen und Alex war mehr als froh darüber, musste aber ob ihrer nächsten Frage schlucken.   
„Verrätst du mir denn jetzt deinen Namen?“

Oh Fuck, daran hatte er nicht gedacht. Verdammt noch eins, diese ganze Sache gestaltete sich schwieriger als angenommen. Obwohl, er hatte ja noch nicht einmal irgendetwas angenommen. Sicher, sie hatten sich etliche Nachrichten geschrieben, ihren Anruf hatte er aber überhaupt nicht erwartet; hatte ihn auch nicht erwarten können. Mist, wo war Saxon, wenn man – oder eher Vater – seinen Rat brauchte? Und plötzlich schoss ihm eine Idee durch den Kopf. 

„Daniel“, hauchte er den ersten unverfänglichen Namen, der ihm eingefallen war. Seinen zweiten Vornamen. „Aber nenn mich einfach Dan.“ 

„Dan“, wiederholte sie und irgendwie kam es ihm so vor, als könnte er das Lächeln in ihrer Stimme hören. Gleichzeitig tat es ihm leid, dass er mit seinem Rufnamen geflunkert hatte, aber das ließ sich im Moment nicht ändern, wenn er unerkannt bleiben wollte.   
„Es ist sehr nett mit dir zu telefonieren, Dan“, meinte sie dann und Alex musste schmunzeln.   
„Gleichfalls, Eddie“, gab er zurück und versuchte mit seiner nächsten Frage, das Thema wieder auf etwas anderes zu lenken: „Wie lange lebst du schon in Honolulu?“   
„Seit fast sechs Jahren“, antwortete Eddie. „Aber erst in den letzten Monaten habe ich gelernt, es zu genießen, zu schätzen. Und du? Seit wann bist du hier?“ 

„Seit etwa zwei Jahren und ich habe mein Zuhause gefunden“, erklärte er mit einem versonnenen Lächeln, was Eddie natürlich nicht sehen konnte.   
„Aber Amerikaner bist du nicht. Ich kann nämlich ganz deutlich deinen Akzent hören“, meinte die Anruferin nun und Alex‘ Lächeln verwandelte sich in ein Grinsen.   
„Ach, tatsächlich? Wo komme ich denn her?“  
„Neuseeland?“  
„Also bitte“, entrüstete er sich und Eddie lachte auf.   
„Ich wollte dich bloß aufziehen“, kicherte sie munter weiter. „Es ist natürlich völlig eindeutig, dass du ein Aussie bist.“ 

„Kompliment, du hast es sogar richtig ausgesprochen“, lobte er lachend und Eddie stimmte mit ein, bevor sie erklärte: „Ich hatte eine Freundin an der Uni, die Austauschstudentin aus Australien war. Sie hat es mir beigebracht.“   
„Warst du schon mal dort? In Australien, meine ich?“, wollte Alex wissen.   
„Ja, einmal in Sydney, aber leider nur ein paar Tage, deshalb habe ich nicht allzu viel gesehen. Aber ich habe mir fest vorgenommen, noch mal hinzufliegen. Es hat mir sehr gut gefallen.“   
„Das freut mich“, gab Alex zurück. „Obwohl Sydney ja kaum das richtige Australien ausmacht.“   
„Ja, das stimmt wohl. Allerdings, wenn mich jetzt einer fragen würde, was das richtige Amerika ausmacht…ich könnte es nicht sagen.“ 

Der Schauspieler stimmte ihr zu, gerade als Dusty auf die Terrasse getrottet kam, mit ihrer Leine im Maul. Er musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht laut loszulachen.   
„Eddie, es tut mir leid, aber ich fürchte, die Pflicht ruft“, teilte er ihr mit.   
„Oh, ja ich glaube, ich habe dich lange genug aufgehalten“, meinte sie, er konnte jedoch den amüsierten Unterton in ihrer Stimme hören und war beruhigt, dass sie wusste, er wollte sie nicht abwürgen. 

„Dan, ich…danke. Fürs zuhören und…reden“, fügte sie etwas leiser an. Er lächelte sanft, hätte sie ob ihres Tonfalls am Liebsten in den Arm genommen.   
„Sehr gerne, Eddie. Ich hatte viel Spaß und, wer weiß, vielleicht kannst du dich bei Gelegenheit revanchieren.“   
„Natürlich, ruf einfach an, wenn dir danach ist“, meinte sie. „Gute Nacht, Dan.“   
„Gute Nacht, Eddie.“ Und sie legten auf. 

Alex seufzte, stand von der Liege auf und streckte seine müden Glieder. Er betrachtete sein Handy, spürte dabei das Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht und steckte das Gerät schließlich in seine Hosentasche. Er nahm seiner Hündin die Leine aus dem Maul.   
„Wollen wir eine kleine Runde drehen, Dusty?“, fragte er die Hundedame und wollte ihr auf den Rücken klopfen, doch sie sprang ob seiner Worte einfach auf und strebte bereits Richtung Haustür. Lachend folgte er ihr, schnappte sich Cap und Schlüssel vom Sideboard und trat hinaus in die dunkle Nacht.


	10. Kapitel 10 - "Just As I Always Have Been But Quite A Bit Different"

Müde, geschafft, aber dennoch gut gelaunt betrat Alex das Haus und legte seinen Schlüssel zu Saxons auf die Kommode.  
„Ich bin zurück“, rief er aus, hörte die Antwort von der Terrasse, allerdings nicht von seinem Sohn, sondern von seiner Agentin Mackenzie, die im nächsten Moment in der Terrassentür erschien.  
„Hey Mac“, grüßte er mit einem Lächeln.  
„Und, alles gut gelaufen?“, fragte sie, fügte mit einem Kopfnicken an: „Saxon schwimmt grade ne Runde im Pool.“ 

„Ja, alles gut. Ich geh mich eben umziehen und komme dann raus“, erklärte er, was Mackenzie nicken ließ.  
„Das ist gut, so ein bisschen was sollten wir noch besprechen.“  
Alex stimmte zu, stieg die Stufen nach oben in den ersten Stock und betrat sein Schlafzimmer. Seufzend schlüpfte er aus den Schuhen, schob sich die Socken von den Füßen und ließ sich auf sein Bett sinken. Er verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und starrte an die Zimmerdecke. 

Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatten ihm Interviews wirklich Spaß gemacht und er hatte sich gerne den Fragen gestellt, hatte die Welt und vor allem seine Fans an seinem Leben teilhaben lassen.  
Doch je bekannter er geworden war, desto heftiger war das Rumgewühle in seinem Privatleben geworden und jetzt, mit dem Erfolg seiner Serie, schien die Spitze dessen erreicht.  
Von den ganzen Enttäuschungen, die er erlebt hatte, einmal abgesehen, wünschte er sich manchmal in der Zeit zurück. 

Es war nicht so dramatisch, dass er Interviews hasste, doch spürte er in sich eine gewisse Zurückhaltung, die damals noch nicht dagewesen war. Teilweise musste er sich eingestehen, dass er sich sogar reichlich genervt fühlte und hatte es auch schon vor einiger Zeit aufgeben, das zu überspielen. Er hielt nichts davon, immer auf eitel Sonnenschein zu machen, wenn ihm in Wirklichkeit gerade der Kragen platzte – übertrieben ausgedrückt. Ja, irgendwie war ihm der Spaß an den Interviews, dem ganzen Pressekram mit der Zeit verloren gegangen. 

Dass er deshalb bereits des Öfteren als arrogant abgestempelt wurde, störte ihn wenig. Er selbst und auch alle, denen er wichtig war und die ihm wichtig waren, wussten es besser und nahmen ihn so, wie er war. Das war für ihn die Hauptsache. Dennoch fragte er sich, ob es nicht vielleicht an der Zeit war, sich den Spaß selbst zurückzuholen. Letztlich war es nämlich nicht von der Hand zu weisen, dass es nicht nur an anderen, sondern auch an ihm lag. Die Pressekonferenz heute hatte es ihm wieder direkt vor Augen geführt, was eine positive Einstellung und gute Laune ausmachen konnte. 

Er seufzte auf, schloss für einen Moment die Augen, setzte sich hoch und stand vom Bett auf. Schnell hatten seine Finger die Hemdknöpfe geöffnet und er zog es sich aus, schob sich danach die Hose von den Hüften. Und als diese mit einem ‚Klonk‘ auf dem Parkettboden aufkam, fiel ihm wieder etwas ein. Oder eher jemand. 

Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen und er kramte sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Ein weiteres Mal setzte er sich auf sein Bett und öffnete die Nachricht, die vorhin, während der Pressekonferenz, eingegangen war.  
Eddie: _Guten Morgen :-) Bin grade im Waikiki Aquarium und musste an dich denken._  
Alex lachte, was sich noch verstärkte, als er das angehängte Bild sah, in dem ein bunter Schwarm Fische in einem der Aquarien herumschwamm, und ihren Kommentar dazu las: _Wie du siehst, sind alle Fische noch am Leben. Ich schätze also, eine neue Karriere als Fischertränkerin kann ich damit ausschließen. Was machst du schönes? Bleibt es bei heute Abend?_

Sofort tippte er seine Antwort: _Entschuldige, dass ich mich jetzt erst melde. Ich war geschäftlich eingebunden. Ja, es erscheint mir fast besser, du suchst dir ein anderes Karriereziel :D Oder du bleibst bei der Physiotherapie. Natürlich bleibt es dabei. Rufe dich so gegen 21 Uhr an. Ich freue mich drauf._  
So langsam wurde er richtig gut im Umschreiben seiner Arbeit, ohne zu verraten, was genau es war, das er tat, dachte er im Stillen, wusste nicht, ob das jetzt positiv oder negativ war und verwarf den Gedanken wieder. 

Es erstaunte ihn noch immer, dass er den Mittwoch nach ihrem ersten Telefonat, das dringende Bedürfnis verspürt hatte, ein weiteres Mal mit Eddie zu sprechen. Vielleicht hatte es daran gelegen, dass er seine Kurznachrichten durchgegangen und die letzten von Malia gefunden hatte; oder aber es hatte einfach an der Tatsache gelegen, dass er sich allein gefühlt hatte, weil Saxon mit Dusty bei einem Freund übernachtete. Er wusste es nicht genau, wollte das aber auch gar nicht. Am Abend hatte er seinem Wunsch einfach nachgegeben und sie angerufen, was in ein angenehm lustiges Gespräch über alles Mögliche ausartete.  
Am darauffolgenden Sonntag hatte Eddie wieder angerufen und irgendwie hatte es sich über die vergangenen zwei Wochen so eingespielt. Er rief sie Mittwochabends an und sie ihn Sonntagabends. Und zwischendrin flogen die Kurznachrichten nur so hin und her.

Diese Handy-Freundschaft, wie er es für sich nannte, überraschte und verblüffte ihn noch immer, allem voran, dass es ihm so viel Spaß machte. Eddies Nachrichten brachten ihn oftmals zum Lachen und wenn sie telefonierten, sprachen sie über Gott und die Welt. Nie hatte er damit gerechnet, dass so etwas möglich war; dass man sich so offen mit jemandem unterhalten konnte, den man noch nie getroffen hatte.  
Sicher, er hatte ihr nicht seinen eigentlichen Rufnamen genannt und hielt sich über seine Arbeit bedeckt, doch auch von ihr kannte er nur ihren Spitznamen. Zumindest nahm er es an, da er sich nicht vorstellen konnte, jemand würde seine Tochter tatsächlich Eddie taufen. Alles andere, worüber sie redeten, entsprach absolut ihm; seinen Empfindungen und Ansichten. 

Natürlich konnte er nicht sicher sein, ob es der Wahrheit entsprach, was sie ihm erzählte. Auf der anderen Seite wusste er, dass sie mit einem Schauspieler verheiratet gewesen war und einen Sohn mit diesem hatte. Und aus ihren Erzählungen hatte er aufgeschnappt, dass ihr der Schutz ihrer Familie und besonders ihres Sohnes über alles ging, was er nur zu gut verstehen konnte.  
In seiner Hand begann sein Telefon zu vibrieren, was ihn aus seinen Gedanken holte. Er öffnete die Nachricht gerade, als es an der Tür klopfte und Saxon seinen Kopf hineinsteckte. 

„Dad? Mackenzie…oh, sag mal, warum sitzt du nur in Unterhose und mit Handy in der Hand auf dem Bett?“, fragte der Junge grinsend, was Alex mit den Augen rollen und den Kopf schütteln ließ. Doch anstatt mit einer Erklärung zu antworten, wartete er diesmal mit einer Gegenfrage auf: „Was glaubst du denn warum?“  
Saxon bekam einen hochroten Kopf und Alex lachte lauthals los.  
„Wusste ich doch gleich, welche Richtung deine pubertären Gedanken eingeschlagen haben“, meinte er, was ihm einen entrüsteten Blick seines Sohnes einbrachte. 

„Ich hab ja nur gedacht, dass du mit deiner neuen Freundin…“, murmelte der Teenager und Alex grinste.  
„Erstens ist Eddie nicht meine neue Freundin, sondern eine neue Freundin. Zweitens habe ich lediglich eine SMS geschrieben. Drittens wartet man üblicherweise ab, bis man ins Zimmer gebeten wird und Viertens: was ist mit Mackenzie?“ 

Dachte Alex noch, er hatte so seinem Sohn den Wind aus den Segeln genommen, wurde er nun eines besseren belehrt. Saxon trat komplett ins Zimmer, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und sagte: „Zu Erstens: Na klar, deshalb schickt ihr euch auch andauernd Nachrichten und telefoniert so oft. Zu Zweitens: Ja, wer’s glaubt wird selig. Zu Drei: Okay, hab ich kapiert und wird nicht mehr vorkommen und zu Nummer Vier: Falls du es vergessen hast, Mackenzie sitzt seit ner halben Stunde unten und wartet auf dich.“ 

Mit einem Grinsen sah Saxon ihn an und Alex starrte sprachlos zurück, musste dann aber lachen.  
„Du kleiner Rotzbengel“, schimpfte er im Spaß. „Deine Ma und ich haben dir doch zu viel durchgehen lassen.“  
„Nee, ich hab mir nur zu viel von dir abgeguckt, Dad“, gab Saxon zurück und Alex lachte erneut auf.  
„Richte Mackenzie aus, dass sie als Entschädigung auf eine Pizza eingeladen ist und ich ziehe mir eben was an und bin gleich bei euch“, teilte er seinem Sohn mit, nachdem er sich beruhigt hatte und stand auf.  
„Es gibt Pizza? Geil“, rief Saxon aus und verschwand aus der Tür, was Alex ein weiteres Mal lachen ließ. 

Wenige Minuten später gesellte er sich zu seiner Agentin und Saxon auf die Terrasse und die Pizza wurde bestellt, obwohl Mackenzie dankend ablehnte.  
„Das ist wirklich lieb und sonst würde ich auch durchaus annehmen, aber Michael wartet“, erklärte sie und so kamen sie recht schnell zum Geschäftlichen.  
„Was meinst du zu dem Skriptausschnitt, den ich dir geschickt hatte?“, fragte sie und Alex zuckte mit den Schultern.  
„Es las sich nicht schlecht“, räumte er ein. „Ich weiß aber nicht, ob ich noch eine RomCom machen möchte.“  
„Na, da kann ich dich ja beruhigen, denn das wird es nicht“, erklärte Mackenzie. „Es ist eher eine Actionkommödie mit romantischen Aspekten. Alles ist eh noch in den Startlöchern und würde nicht vor Dezember losgehen, doch auch da gibt es einen Spielraum. Natürlich muss es mit deinem Seriendrehplan passen, aber das ließe sich bestimmt regeln….“  
Sie brach aufgrund des Blickes, den Alex ihr zuwarf ab und zog eine Braue nach oben. Alex seufzte auf, legte eine Hand auf ihren Arm. 

"Mac, ich weiß deine Arbeit wirklich zu schätzen, aber im Moment möchte ich mich voll und ganz auf Five-0 konzentrieren. Lass bitte erst mal die Dreharbeiten zur neuen Staffel beginnen, dann sehen wir weiter, ja?", teilte Alex ihr mit und seine Agentin nickte.  
"Entschuldigte, ich habe wohl in meinem Übereifer verdrängt, dass du grad eine Reha hinter dir hast. Tut mir leid, natürlich warten wir erst mal ab. Wie lief es denn bei dem Termin heute?" 

Dankbar, dass sie verstand, lächelte Alex seine Agentin an und berichtete kurz über die Pressekonferenz der Hollywood Foreign Press Association.  
"Außerdem hat es mich gefreut, Scott wiederzusehen, auch wenn wir nicht wirklich viel Zeit zum Reden hatten. Ach, und bevor ich es vergesse, Saxon wir sind am Samstag ins Theater eingeladen", erzählte er, was seinen Sohn lächeln ließ.  
"Oh klasse, wir sehen uns Scotts Stück an?", fragte er nach und Alex nickte als Antwort. 

"Du bist natürlich herzlich eingeladen uns zu begleiten, Mac", fügte er dann an, was seine Agentin lächelnd aufnahm.  
"Da sage ich doch sofort zu, würde aber gerne Michael mitbringen. Wir waren schon so lange nicht mehr im Theater."  
"Es wird wohl eine Vorstellung ausschließlich für Scotts Familie und Freunde, aber ich denke, das dürfte kein Problem sein", meinte der Schauspieler. „Ich spreche das mit Scott ab und melde mich bei dir.“  
Mackenzie war einverstanden und verabschiedete sich kurz darauf. Fast zeitgleich traf die bestellte Pizza ein und Saxon und Alex machten es sich im Wohnzimmer mit einem Film und dem Essen gemütlich.


	11. Kapitel 11 - "Call Me In Paradise"

„Irgendwie war heute ein komischer Tag“, meinte Eddie und ließ sich am Rand ihres Pools nieder, stellte ihr Glas an der Seite ab und baumelte ihre Beine ins kühle Nass.  
Es war bereits dunkel, nur die matten Gartenlampen und die Poolbeleuchtung erhellten die Umgebung.  
„Ja? Inwiefern?“, hörte sie Dan fragen und hob die Schultern, was er natürlich nicht sehen konnte. 

„Ich weiß auch nicht so genau und heute Morgen fing der Tag auch eigentlich super an. Hatte ich dir ja geschrieben, ich war im Aquarium“, meinte sie, nahm sein Lachen auf und musste selbst grinsen.  
„Hast du dich denn mittlerweile für eine andere Karriererichtung entschieden?“, fragte er glucksend und Eddie lachte auf, schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ich hab mich entschlossen deinem Rat zu folgen und Physiotherapeutin zu bleiben“, gab sie zurück.  
„Kluge Wahl“, kommentierte er. „Ach, und mir fällt da grade etwas ein. Ähm…einer meiner…Kollegen am Set, hm...wie sag ich das denn jetzt am besten…“  
„Sag’s einfach“, kicherte Eddie. „Oder befürchtest du, ich könnte dir den Kopf abreißen?“

„Nein, eigentlich nicht“, lachte nun auch Dan. „So schlimm ist es eigentlich nicht. Aber der Kollege…naja, es ist einer der Schauspieler, deshalb. Er…er ist in physiotherapeutischer Behandlung, ist aber nicht sonderlich zufrieden mit der Praxis…oder so, wie ich…mitbekommen habe, mit einer der Therapeutinnen dort. Hast du vielleicht eine Empfehlung?“  
„Hm“, machte Eddie und überlegte. „In welcher Praxis ist er denn, weißt du das?“  
„Victoria…ähm…Town...irgendwas“, murmelte er als Antwort und Eddie riss ungläubig die Augen auf. 

„Townsend?“, hakte sie nach.  
„Ja, genau“, rief er aus und Eddie lachte auf.  
„Das gibt es nicht“, kicherte sie, hielt aber im nächsten Moment inne. Sollte sie ihm sagen, dass sie dort arbeitete? Konnte sie ihm soweit schon vertrauen? Ihre innere Stimme sagte ja und doch blieben ihr Zweifel, als sie sprach: „Ich…ich arbeite auch da.“ Am anderen Ende blieb es still, sodass sie anfügte: „Und ich glaube, ich weiß auch, wen du meinst. Aber getroffen habe ich ihn bisher nicht, weil ich….“ Sie brach ab, wusste nicht genau, wie sie es sagen sollte. 

„Weil du?“, kam da aber schon die Nachfrage von Dan und Eddie seufzte auf.  
„Weil ich Schauspielern allgemein möglichst aus dem Weg gehe, okay?“  
Kam es ihr nur so vor oder klang ihre Stimme etwas zickiger, als eigentlich beabsichtigt? Sicherheitshalber fügte sie schnell noch an: „Du weißt doch…das gebrannte Kind scheut das Feuer.“  
„Ja“, gab er leise zurück. „Und doch…es sind nicht alle Schauspieler so, wie dein Mann…auch wenn ich nicht weiß, wer das überhaupt ist.“  
„Mag sein“, lenkte Eddie ein und um mehr oder weniger das Thema zu wechseln, fragte sie: „Mit welcher Therapeutin ist er denn nicht zufrieden? Obwohl, ich kann es mir eigentlich bereits denken. Weißt du zufällig, ob sie Monica heißt?“  
„Ja, ich glaube so hatte sie sich vorgestellt“, hörte sie ihn murmeln.  
„Was?“, fragte sie verwirrt nach, zog die Stirn in Falten.  
„Oh, ich meinte, dass er erwähnt hatte, dass sie so heißt“, sagte er nun klar und deutlich und Eddie tat sein Gebrabbel von vorher als Verhörer ab.  
„Hmm…ist sie denn noch diejenige, die ihn behandelt?“  
„Nein, nicht mehr, aber…sie lässt ihn wohl nicht in Ruhe.“ 

Eddie schüttelte den Kopf, konnte sich ein Kichern nicht verkneifen.  
„Ja, Monica halt“, gluckste sie. „Tja, ich werde mich mal umhören und dir Bescheid geben, wenn ich was Anderes weiß.“  
„Das wäre sehr lieb von dir“, meinte Dan, wechselte dann elegant das Thema, indem er fragte: „Und weshalb warst du im Aquarium?“  
„Ich leite einmal im Monat eine Bewegungsgruppe für eine Stiftung, die schwerkranke Kinder unterstützt. Viele der Kinder leiden an Trisomie 21 oder auch Autismus und um ihnen etwas Abwechslung und Spaß zu bringen, organisiert diese Stiftung etliche Veranstaltungen für die ganze Familie“, erklärte Eddie lächelnd.  
„Das hört sich toll an“, gestand Dan und sie war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er lächelte. „Wie bist du darauf gekommen, so etwas zu machen?“  
„Naja“, begann die Blonde. „Mein jüngster Neffe wurde mit dem Down-Syndrom geboren und seitdem beschäftige ich mich mit diesem Thema und versuche, Organisationen im Rahmen meiner Möglichkeiten zu unterstützen.“  
„Das finde ich bemerkenswert, Eddie. Wirklich“, sagte er. „Und da warst du heute als Überraschung mit den Familien im Aquarium?“

Eddie bejahte und erzählte, wie schön es war, das Lächeln der Kinder zu sehen; wie sich auch die Eltern gefreut hatten und dass ihr dadurch immer wieder bewusstwurde, wie wenig doch ausreichte, um viel zu geben.  
„Das hast du sehr schön gesagt, Eddie“, gab Dan ihr zu verstehen.  
„Danke“, erwiderte sie, spürte eine leichte Hitze auf ihren Wangen, obwohl er sie ja nicht einmal sehen konnte, und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Haare.  
„Sag mal, Dan“, fing sie zögerlich an, seufzte leicht.  
„Was denn?“  
„Ich…also, hm…kommt dir das manchmal auch…komisch oder verrückt vor? Ich meine unsere Telefonfreundschaft…oder wie man das hier nennt“, druckste sie, hörte dann sein Lachen. 

„Genau darüber habe ich vorhin auch nachgedacht, Eddie“, verriet er. „Und ganz ehrlich: Warum sollte es verrückt sein? Tun wir irgendjemandem damit weh? Tun wir uns damit weh? Nein, uns beiden macht es Spaß, oder? Und ich für meinen Teil freue mich immer auf unsere Gespräche.“  
„Ich mich auch“, gestand sie, fühlte wieder, dass sie rot wurde. „Ich…also vorhin, als du nicht sofort zurück geschrieben hast…ich weiß auch nicht, und das soll jetzt kein Vorwurf sein, aber…ich hab die ganze Zeit darauf gewartet, dass du dich meldest.“ 

„Jetzt tut es mir noch mehr leid, dass ich es nicht getan habe“, sagte er, doch Eddie wehrte sofort ab, schüttelte dabei für sich selbst den Kopf.  
„Nein, nein, das braucht es nicht. Aber…ich wollte es dir einfach sagen, Dan. Unsere Gespräche, die Nachrichten…auch wenn es noch nicht einmal vier Wochen sind…mir bedeutet es etwas.“  
„Mir auch, Eddie“, erwiderte er leise und Eddie spürte, wie sich eine Gänsehaut ausbreitete. Verdammt, wo war das denn jetzt hergekommen? So hatte sie es eigentlich nicht sagen wollen.  
Sie seufzte lautlos auf und sah in den dunklen Nachthimmel empor, ohne wirklich etwas zu sehen.  
„Eddie, bist du noch da?“, riss sie Dans Stimme aus ihrer Starre und sie verzog ihren Mund zu einem schiefen Lächeln. So ein Schwachsinn, sagte sie sich selbst und verwarf ihre völlig absurden Gedanken schnell wieder.  
„Ja, bin ich. Entschuldige, ich…war kurz abgelenkt“, antwortete sie ihm, was ihn lachen ließ.  
„Das habe ich gemerkt“, gab Dan zurück. „Was hast du gemacht?“ 

„Die Sterne angesehen“, meinte sie, unterdrückte ein Seufzen und ließ sich ganz nach hinten sinken. Die Fliesen waren angenehm kühl auf ihrer Haut. Leise plätscherte das Wasser, wenn sie ihre Beine bewegte.  
„Wie passend, das tue ich auch nebenbei. Allerdings kann ich sie hier bei weitem nicht so gut erkennen, wie sonst auf O’ahu.“  
„Oh, wo bist du denn?“, fragte sie überrascht.  
„In L.A.. Noch bis Sonntagmittag“, erzählte Dan und Eddie lächelte.  
„Meine alte Heimat. Bitte richte meine Grüße aus“, kicherte sie und er lachte.  
„Wird gemacht. Und da wir gerade davon sprechen, ich fürchte, es ist Zeit für mich, ins Bett zu gehen. Hier ist es immerhin schon fast Zwei.“  
Eddie nahm kurz das Handy vom Ohr, warf einen Blick auf das Display und bekam große Augen.  
„Wow, wir haben fast zwei Stunden telefoniert“, entfuhr es ihr lachend, in das Dan mit einstimmte. 

„Ja, aber unseren Rekord vom letzten Sonntag haben wir nicht gebrochen“, gluckste er und Eddie schüttelte kichernd den Kopf.  
„Da haben wir aber auch teilweise ganz schönen Blödsinn gelabert“, meinte sie.  
„Na und? Es hat doch Spaß gemacht und außerdem tut es gut, auch mal geistigen Dünnpfiff zu fabrizieren.“  
Das Lachen brach geradezu aus Eddie heraus, dennoch schaffte sie es, ihm zuzustimmen.  
„Na dann“, sagte sie, als sie sich wieder einigermaßen unter Kontrolle hatte. „Gute Nacht, L.A..“  
„Gute Nacht, Honolulu“, feuerte Dan zurück und mit einem erneuten Lachen auf den Lippen und seinem Lachen im Ohr, legte sie auf. 

Und erst jetzt bemerkte sie, dass sie ihm gar nicht weiter erklärt hatte, warum dieser Tag heute so komisch gewesen war. Sie richtete sich seufzend auf, suchte nach Karis Nummer und versuchte noch ein letztes Mal, ihre Kollegin anzurufen. Aber natürlich ging auch diesmal niemand ran. Nun ja, Kari würde sich schon melden, wenn sie die Anrufe sah. Sie legte das Handy neben sich auf die Fliesen, ließ sich ein weiteres Mal nach hinten sinken und beobachtete die Sterne. 

Schnell war sie mit ihren Gedanken wieder bei Dan und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht. Ja, die Telefonate mit ihm taten ihr gut und sie würde lügen, wenn sie behauptete, dass sie sich nicht darauf freute. Sie wusste nicht, warum ihr vorhin dieser andere Gedanke gekommen war. Vielleicht, weil es schon so lange her war, dass sie sich einem Mann gegenüber so geöffnet hatte.  
Seufzend erhob sie sich, nahm Handy und Glas auf und sah an den nicht erkennbaren Horizont. Sie schickte ein unausgesprochenes ‚Gute Nacht, Dan‘ in die Dunkelheit, wandte sich um und trat ins Haus. 

\-----

Alex fuhr sich tief seufzend durch die Haare und legte das Telefon zur Seite. Beinah hätte er sich verplappert, hatte gerade noch so die Kurve gekriegt und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Vielleicht hatte er sich das Ganze doch zu einfach vorgestellt und es war an der Zeit, es abzubrechen. Und doch wollte er selbst nicht auf die Telefonate verzichten. Er fühlte sich wohl, wenn sie miteinander sprachen, lachten; fühlte sich verstanden und nicht so allein.  
Außerdem schätzte er, dass sie ihn überhaupt gar nicht über seine Arbeit ausfragte, sondern viel mehr an dem interessiert war, was ihn neben seiner Arbeit beschäftigte; was ihn als Person, und nicht als Schauspieler, ausmachte.  
Und damit war er an einem Punkt angekommen, über den er sich bisher noch keinerlei Gedanken gemacht hatte. Doch Eddies Ausspruch, dass sie Schauspielern möglichst aus dem Weg ging, ließ ihn sich fragen, was ihr Ex-Mann Schlimmes getan hatte, weshalb sie gleich die Gesamtheit aller Schauspieler verdammte. Völlig klar war ihm allerdings, dass sie ihn einst über alles geliebt und dass er sie sehr stark verletzt haben musste. Und er kam nicht umhin, sich einzugestehen, dass er nun mehr als neugierig war, wer genau Eddies Ex-Mann war. 

Mit einem weiteren Seufzen erhob er sich, nahm Handy und Glas vom kleinen Beistelltisch und sah noch einmal in den Sternenhimmel hinauf.  
„Schlaf gut, Eddie“, hauchte er, trat dann ins Haus. Er brachte sein Glas in die Küche und fand seinen Sohn schlafend auf dem Sofa im Wohnzimmer vor. Der Fernseher war noch an, die DVD allerdings längst zu Ende. Lächelnd schaltete er beide Geräte aus, breitete eine leichte Decke über Saxon aus und kam nicht umhin ihm kurz liebevoll über den Kopf zu streichen. In nicht einmal mehr vier Monaten wäre er Sechzehn, was Alex ein verblüfftes Kopfschütteln entlockte. Mit einem Mal fühlte er sich alt, dabei schien seine Jugend noch so greifbar nah. Es kam ihm bei weitem nicht so lange vor, wie es sich anhörte. Er lachte leise, löschte das Licht und stieg die Treppen nach oben zu seinem Schlafzimmer.


	12. Kapitel 12 - "Of Crazy Colleagues And Insane Bosses“

Als Eddie am nächsten Morgen zur Arbeit kam, dachte sie, sie wäre in der falschen Praxis gelandet. Auf dem Flur standen sich Kari und Vic gegenüber, blitzten sich wütend an. Wenige Schritte hinter Vic stand Monica, ein diabolisch-hässliches Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht. Glücklicherweise hatte Dayna sie per SMS vorgewarnt, sodass sie sich nicht sofort bemerkbar machte. Und ebenfalls glücklicherweise, war die Praxis noch nicht für Patienten geöffnet. 

So stand Eddie in der Tür des Angestellteneingangs und betrachtete das vor ihren Augen stattfindende Schauspiel, halb amüsiert, halb besorgt.   
„…dass du gestern einfach nicht zur Arbeit gekommen bist“, donnerte Vic, was Monica grinsend die Arme vor der Brust verschränken ließ.   
„Und das stimmt nicht. Ich habe um kurz nach sieben angerufen und auf den Anrufbeantworter gesprochen“, hielt Kari dagegen, was Vic mit einem Kopfschütteln abschmetterte.   
„Es war nichts auf Band, klar? Deshalb bekommst du eine Abmahnung, Kari. Noch so etwas und du fliegst raus, verstanden?“ 

Eddie fing Daynas Blick auf, die sie kaum merklich zu sich winkte und ganz langsam, um die Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu ziehen, schob sich die Blonde an den Streithennen vorbei und kam neben ihrer Freundin zum Stehen. Sie wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick, bevor sie ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf Kari lenkten, die allem Anschein nach klein beigegeben hatte. Doch, wie so oft, sollte man den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben. 

„Weißt du“, fing die kleine Rothaarige zuckersüß an, setzte ein Lächeln auf ihre Lippen. „Was ich dir schon immer mal sagen wollte, Vic? – Du bist eine miese Menschenkennerin, weil du Schund wie Monica einstellst, eine höchstens mittelmäßige Therapeutin, weil du nie richtig auf die Bedürfnisse deiner Patienten eingehst und eine miserable Chefin, weil eine deiner Untergebenen dir und allen anderen sorgenfrei auf der Nase herumtanzen kann und du merkst es nicht einmal.“

Man konnte sehen, wie sich Vickys Gesichtsfarbe immer mehr einem unschönen puterrot annäherte. Ihre Kiefer mahlten aufeinander und sie wippte leicht auf den Fußsohlen vor und zurück.   
„Kari Miller, du bist gefeuert!!“, schrie sie die Kündigung hinaus und Kari strahlte übers ganze Gesicht. 

„Wunderbar, ich hatte schon befürchtet, es würde niemals soweit sein. Schick mir die Kündigung doch bitte noch schriftlich zu, ja? Und du hörst dann von meinem Anwalt bezüglich meines noch ausstehenden Urlaubs und den ganzen unbezahlten Überstunden. Macht’s gut.“ Und mit einem triumphierenden Winken und ein Zwinkern in Richtung Dayna und Eddie, stolzierte die Rothaarige aus der Praxis.   
Wutentbrannt stiefelte auch Vic davon, ließ eine noch immer dämlich grinsende Monica einfach stehen. 

Auch Dayna grinste, was Eddie ihr einen ungläubigen Blick zuwerfen ließ.   
„Was war das denn?“, hinterfragte sie leise, um Monicas Aufmerksamkeit nicht auf sich zu ziehen. Sie hatte zwar auch noch ein Hühnchen mit ihr zu rupfen, aber das konnte auch auf später warten.   
Dayna verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte auf.   
„Warte ab, bis du die ganze Story hörst“, meinte sie, was nur noch mehr Fragezeichen in Eddies Kopf erscheinen ließ. 

\-----

„Du willst was?“, fragte Eddie und plumpste zurück auf die Bank, die vor Naheles Imbiss aufgestellt war. Kari hatte kurz vor der Mittagspause angerufen und gefragt, ob sie und Dayna sich in dieser mit ihr treffen konnten, sodass Eddie vorgeschlagen hatte, hier zu Mittag zu essen.   
Und soeben hatte Kari Eddie eröffnet, dass sie eine eigene Praxis eröffnen wollte.   
„Ich will mich selbstständig machen“, fing Kari auf Eddies perplexen Gesichtsausdruck hin noch einmal von vorne an. „Ein geeignetes Gebäude habe ich schon, auch das Meiste an benötigtem Startkapital. Aber ich würde dich gerne mit dabeihaben, Eddie, als gleichwertigen Partner. Was meinst du?“ 

Ungläubig schüttelte Eddie den Kopf, verstand noch immer nicht ganz, was hier vor sich ging; was dort in Karis Gehirn entstanden war.   
„Dee hab ich natürlich auch schon gefragt“, fuhr Kari ungestört fort, ohne Eddies wirren Blick wahrzunehmen. „Aber sie muss Rücksicht nehmen auf ihre Familie, was ich natürlich verstehen kann. Du musst mir auch nicht sofort sagen, ob du dabei bist, aber ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich dich gern dabei hätte. Denk einfach mal in Ruhe darüber nach, ja?“ 

Eddie nickte gedankenverloren. Sie musste zugeben, dass die Aussicht auf Arbeit ohne Vic und als sein eigener Boss, ihr gefiel. Auf der anderen Seite konnte so viel schiefgehen und sie wollte die Freundschaft mit Kari nicht aufs Spiel setzten.  
„Mach dir nicht zu viele Hoffnungen, Kari“, schaltete sich nun der Imbissbesitzer ein, kam grinsend zu ihnen und setzte eine weitere Portion Poke zwischen den Freundinnen auf den Tisch.   
„Was meinst du, Nahele?“, fragte Kari, hob eine Augenbraue.   
„Weißt du, wie oft ich Eddie schon angeboten habe, bei mir einzusteigen?“, kicherte der rundliche Hawaiianer und Eddie erwachte aus ihrer Halbstarre, boxte ihm leicht gegen den Oberarm.   
„Nahele, was erzählst du wieder rum? Das hast du mich noch nie gefragt“, erklärte sie lachend und schüttelte den Kopf. 

„Ja, du hast ja Recht“, gab der Ältere zu und wieder schlich sich ein schelmisches Grinsen auf sein Gesicht, als er sagte: „Kari, ich glaube, ich muss das eben gesagte zurücknehmen. Mach dir ganz viele Hoffnungen.“ Drei verwirrte Augenpaare sahen ihn auffordernd an und Nahele tätschelte Eddies Kopf.   
„Ich hatte ja die Hoffnung schon aufgegeben, Eddie hier mal NICHT alleine zu sehen. Und, was passiert? Heute bringt sie nicht nur eine, sondern gleich zwei Freundinnen mit. – Was ich damit eigentlich sagen will: Unterschätzen wir unsere gute Eddie nicht, denn, wie es scheint, ist sie immer für eine Überraschung gut.“ 

Dayna und Kari brachen in schallendes Gelächter aus, doch Eddie bedachte Nahele mit einem Blick, der ihre ganze Dankbarkeit ausdrücken sollte. Und da er ihr ein weiteres Mal über den Kopf strich, schien er genau verstanden zu haben.  
Fast ein halbes Jahr lang war Nahele ihr einzig richtiger Freund gewesen, vielleicht mit einigen Abstrichen konnte man auch seine Frau Nali dazuzählen, obwohl die beiden sich zwar verstanden, aber nicht unbedingt viel zu sagen hatten. Nicht umsonst war Nahele der einzige, der alles über ihre Scheidung wusste; es hatte niemanden sonst gegeben, mit dem sie hätte sprechen können oder wollen. Abgesehen von Helena. 

Nur langsam hatte sich Eddie damals in der neuen Praxis mit Kari und Dayna angefreundet und vieles war von den beiden ausgegangen. Sie hatten Eddie immer wieder angesprochen und eingeladen, bis diese schließlich gemerkt hatte, dass es ihr sehr gut tat, wieder unter Leute zu kommen. Außerdem hatte sie Kari den Spitznamen ‚Eddie‘ zu verdanken, da sie Edis nämlich schlicht und einfach für zu altbacken befunden hatte.   
Ihr Blick heftete sich auf ihre beiden Freundinnen, beobachtete, wie sie mit Nahele herumblödelten und ihr kam die Idee, die beiden am nächsten Samstag zu sich nach Hause einzuladen und ihnen ebenfalls alles zu erzählen. Vielleicht. Mal sehen. 

Sie seufzte zufrieden und sah hoch, bemerkte Naheles fragenden Blick auf sich gerichtet und zog eine Braue hoch.   
„Was?“, wollte sie wissen, wischte sich über den Mund, nur für den Fall, dass sie sich bekleckert hatte. Der Hawaiianer grinste nun und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Eddie, ich bin wirklich enttäuscht. Da hast du seit einem Monat einen neuen Freund und ich muss es von deinen beiden Freundinnen hier erfahren?“   
Eddie riss die Augen auf, sah Dayna und Kari an, die ein ähnliches Grinsen wie Nahele auf dem Gesicht trugen. 

„Sag mal, habt ihr euch heute alle gegen mich verschworen, dass ihr alle möglichen Behauptungen über mich erfindet?“, herrschte sie, spürte eine leichte Wärme auf ihren Wangen. Sie ließ aber weder Kari, noch Dayna oder Nahele die Möglichkeit zu antworten, da sie sofort anfügte: „Nur um das klar zu stellen: Dan ist zwar ein neuer Freund, aber nicht mein neuer Freund, okay?“   
Sehr zu ihrem Leidwesen wurde das Grinsen ihrer drei Freunde nur noch breiter und wie aus einem Mund echoten sie: „Ohh Daaan!“ 

„Ihr seid unmöglich, alle drei“, grummelte Eddie, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und wandte sich ab. Dabei fiel ihr Blick auf ihre Uhr und sie seufzte auf, sah zu Dayna hinüber.   
„Dee, ich fürchte, wir müssen wieder zurück zur Arbeit“, meinte sie und erhob sich langsam von ihrem Platz. Dayna verdrehte leicht die Augen, stand aber ebenfalls auf und entließ einen tiefen Seufzer. 

„Wo sie Recht hat, hat sie leider Recht“, sprach sie nach einem überprüfenden Blick auf ihre eigene Uhr. Sie verabschiedeten sich von Kari und Nahele und begaben sich zu Eddies Auto.   
„Eddie“, fragte Dayna nach einer ganzen Weile und die Blonde spürte den Blick ihrer Kollegin auf sich, den sie kurz erwiderte.  
„Ja, was denn?“   
„Weißt du, was mir vorhin so durch den Kopf ging? Ich habe mich gefragt, ob Monica vielleicht etwas damit zu tun haben könnte, dass Karis Nachricht nicht auf dem AB war. Ich glaube Kari nämlich, dass sie Bescheid gesagt hat.“

„Hmm“, machte Eddie, wiegte den Kopf nachdenklich hin und her. „Ich glaube Kari auch und ganz ehrlich: Ich würde es Monica zutrauen. Aber beweisen können wir es nicht, oder?“   
„Ich fürchte nicht“, stimmte Dayna zu und sie schwiegen, jeder mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt.   
Sie erreichten die Praxis, hatten kaum mehr Zeit sich frisch zu machen, bevor der alltägliche Wahnsinn wieder losging. Und dadurch, dass Kari nun nicht mehr da war, hatten beide alle Hände voll zu tun. 

Erst kurz vor Feierabend, gegen 19 Uhr, ließ der Stress nach. Eddie hätte gerne noch mal mit Dayna gesprochen, doch leider musste sie sofort nach Hause; war bereits länger geblieben, um Karis Ausfall zumindest teilweise auszugleichen.   
Eddie verabschiedete ihren letzten Patienten und ließ sich auf den Schreibtischstuhl hinter der Anmeldung fallen. Sie war kaputt und todmüde, hätte auf der Stelle einschlafen können, doch Stimmen aus dem hinter der Rezeption liegenden Aufenthaltsraum, erregten ihre Aufmerksamkeit. 

„…immer noch nicht fassen, dass du das echt getan hast.“ Das konnte nur Melanie sein, ein relativ neues Mitglied des Praxisteams und Monicas Schoßhündchen.   
„Schhht, nicht so laut“, zischte es hinterher. Monica, erkannte Eddie sofort und spitzte die Ohren noch etwas mehr. So leise es ihr möglich war, stand sie auf und schlicht sich an die Tür heran, die nur halb geschlossen war.   
„Es geht keinen was an, verstanden? Schlimm genug, dass du weißt, dass ich ihre Nachricht gelöscht habe. Nicht auszudenken, wenn das blonde Miststück das herausbekommt.“

„Zu spät“, hauchte Eddie, drückte dabei die Tür komplett auf und grinste. „Das blonde Miststück weiß es schon.“   
Wie zwei verschreckte Rehe starrten die beiden sie an, allerdings besann sich Monica recht schnell wieder, verschränkte die Arme vor ihren falschen Brüsten und lächelte. 

„Du kannst mir gar nichts, Eddie“, tönte sie großspurig.   
„Oh, das brauche ich auch nicht, Monica. Das hast du bereits selbst erledigt.“ Ihr Grinsen verschwand, Falten entstanden auf ihrer Stirn, als sich ihre Augen zu Schlitzen verengten.   
„Wie meinst du das?“  
„Ich bezweifle sehr stark, dass es etwas bringt, dir das zu sagen, wenn du es selbst noch nicht gemerkt hast“, gab Eddie lapidar zurück, trat an ihren Spint und holte ihre Tasche heraus.   
„Eddie, wenn du mir nicht sofort sagst, was du meinst, dann….“  
„Was dann?“, fuhr die Angesprochene herum, funkelte das dunkelhaarige Lippenstiftmonster an. „Du willst mir drohen?“

„Also drohen würde ich das nicht nennen“, schmunzelte Monica hämisch. „Aber…du willst ja deinen Urlaub ändern…“ Sie grinste breit und Eddie blieb für einen Moment sprachlos der Mund offenstehen.   
„Das ist wirklich das Allerletzte, Monica“, entfuhr es Eddie und sie stemmte verärgert ihre Hände in die Hüften.   
„Was ist das Allerletzte?“, fragte eine weitere Stimme und Vic trat in den Pausenraum, sah von Eddie zu Monica, die sofort einen hilfesuchenden Blick aufsetzte und ausrief: „Eddie ist sauer auf mich, weil ich meinen Urlaub nicht verschieben kann.“ 

Und noch bevor diese etwas Gegenteiliges erwidern konnte, hatte Vic ihren Blick auf sie gerichtet und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Eddie, wirklich. Ich dachte, mit Kari hätten wir den größten Störenfried aus dem Team entfernt“, meinte Vic in bestimmendem Tonfall und Eddie starrte sie ungläubig an. Sie nahm Monica einfach Alles ab, fragte nicht einmal danach, auch die Gegenseite zu hören. Enttäuscht schüttelte sie den Kopf.   
„Du hättest dir Karis Worte besser zu Herzen nehmen sollen“, teilte sie Vic mit, ging an ihr vorbei und trat in den Flur. Natürlich kam die Praxisbesitzerin sofort hinterher.   
„Bitte? Kannst du dich vielleicht klarer ausdrücken?“ 

Eddie drehte sich um, sah ihrer Chefin direkt ins Gesicht und seufzte auf.   
„Interessiert es dich wirklich? Oder suchst du nur nach einem Grund, um mich auch zu feuern?“, wollte sie wissen und als Vic nicht sofort mit einer Antwort aufwartete, wandte sie sich wieder ab.   
„Eddie, wenn du jetzt gehst, brauchst du morgen nicht wiederkommen“, rief Vic unbedacht aus und Eddie grinste.   
„Geht klar“, rief sie mit einem Winken zurück und verschwand aus der Hintertür.


	13. Kapitel 13 - “Past Revealed And Future Planned”

“Boah, das ist doch wohl nicht dein Ernst, oder? Hier wohnst du?“, entfuhr es Kari, als sie die wenigen Stufen zur Haustür erklomm. Dayna starrte Eddie an und lediglich ein leicht hysterisch angehauchtes Lachen entschlüpfte ihren Lippen. Sie blickte an der Fassade empor, schüttelte überwältigt den Kopf und folgte Kari langsam die Stufen hoch.   
Mit geröteten Wangen sah Eddie ihre beiden Freundinnen an, seufzte leise auf.   
„Ich…ähm…kommt doch erst Mal rein“, sagte sie verlegen und ließ die beiden an ihr vorbei ins Foyer treten. Diele konnte man es nicht nennen, der offene Raum war zu groß. Heller Marmor dominierte die Eingangshalle, stand in starkem, gewolltem Kontrast zu den dunkeln Holzmöbeln.

Noch immer ungläubig sahen sich die beiden um, schüttelten staunend ob der exquisiten Einrichtung den Kopf und sahen immer wieder zu Eddie, die noch eine Schattierung dunkler wurde.   
„Ich…ich hab draußen auf der Terrasse den Tisch…gedeckt“, sagte sie, schob ihre Hände in die Taschen ihrer Jeanshorts und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern. 

Sie hatte es wirklich getan. Sie hatte Kari und Dayna zu sich eingeladen. Zum Grillen. Und Quatschen. Und jetzt waren sie hier und Eddie wusste, warum sie es so lange vor sich hergeschoben hatte; fühlte sich ziemlich unwohl in ihrer Haut, obwohl sie alles erklären konnte. Und auch vorhatte, es zu tun.   
Staunend folgten ihr die beiden nach Draußen. Eddie deutete auf den kleinen Tisch, der für drei Personen gedeckt war, doch Kari lief einfach an ihr vorbei.   
„Alter, warum hast du mich nicht schon eher hierher eingeladen? Du hast ein eigenes Erlebnisbad in deinem Garten“, rief sie aus und Eddie musste lachen, folgte dem Blick der Rothaarigen auf den Pool mit angrenzendem Jacuzzi.

„Also ich könnte jetzt einen Drink vertragen“, vernahmen sie da Daynas Stimme. Beide sahen sich um und fanden sie erschöpft auf einem der Stühle am Tisch sitzend vor. Sie gesellten sich zu ihr und wenig später hatte jede ein Glas Weißwein vor sich.   
Auffordernd sahen Kari und Dayna sie an und Eddie seufzte auf, wandte kurz den Blick ab, bevor sie wieder hochsah.   
„Ich…ähm…ich glaube, ich schulde euch eine Erklärung“, murmelte sie, was die Brünette und die Rothaarige mit einem enthusiastischen Nicken bejahten. Eddie räusperte sich, trank einen großen Schluck Wein, stellte das Glas ab und fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch ihre kurzen, blonden Haare.

„Ich…ich fange mal von ganz vorne an“, meinte sie, warf beiden Frauen einen Blick zu, die wieder nickten und sie erwartungsvoll ansahen. Ein weiteres Mal seufzte Eddie auf, stützte ihren Kopf auf einer Hand auf.  
„Ihr…ihr wisst ja, dass ich mit einem Schauspieler verheiratet war“, begann sie, bekam wieder ein Nicken als Antwort und schloss kurz die Augen, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich habe nach der High School in New York City mit dem Studium angefangen. Ich war noch nicht ganz 17, aber weil meine Schwester dort war und ich bei ihr wohnen konnte, haben es meine Eltern erlaubt. Als ich etwa eineinhalb Jahre dort studiert hatte, lernte ich Tom kennen. Er war 22, groß, dunkelhaarig, ein aufstrebender Jungschauspieler, der grade in seinem ersten großen Kinofilm mitgespielt hatte, was ich nicht wusste und…ich habe mich sofort in ihn verliebt.“ Sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, blinzelte die aufsteigenden Tränen weg, als die ganzen Erinnerungen über sie hereinbrachen.

„Und obwohl ich verliebt war, habe ich ihm bestimmt fünfmal eine Abfuhr erteilt“, sagte sie leise, ein trauriges Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Doch er hat nicht aufgegeben, hat mir regelrecht den Hof gemacht und schließlich bin ich mit ihm ausgegangen. Danach ging alles wahnsinnig schnell. Wir waren keine drei Monate zusammen, als wir zusammengezogen sind und ich kurz darauf 19 wurde. Ich war glücklich an seiner Seite, habe mein Studium ziemlich vernachlässigt und mich völlig auf ihn, auf unsere Beziehung, unser Glück konzentriert. Bis…bis er etwa ein halbes Jahr später mit irgendeinem Model fremdgegangen ist.“ 

Eddie konnte ihre Freundinnen nicht ansehen, nahm einen Schluck aus ihrem Glas und fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen.   
„Ich weiß. Ich hätte es da bereits merken müssen.“ Sie zuckte mit den Schultern, schüttelte den Kopf. „Vielleicht habe ich das ja auch, wollte es mir selbst aber nicht eingestehen. Ich habe ihm letztlich verziehen und kurz darauf…bin ich schwanger geworden. Wir sind zusammen zurück nach L.A. gezogen, haben geheiratet und im Januar 2000 wurde Dylan geboren. Mein Engel.“

Ein Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht und sie erinnerte sich selbst an den Moment, in dem sie ihn das erste Mal im Arm gehalten hatte. Sein kleines, noch ganz verknautschtes Gesicht, ein Büschel dunkler Haare auf dem Kopf, die Augen fest geschlossen und ganz ruhig. Tränen der Freude waren ihre Wangen hinuntergelaufen und auch Tom neben ihr hatte geweint. Das war der wohl glücklichste Moment ihrer eigenen kleinen Familie, an den sie sich erinnern konnte. 

„In diesem Moment schien es mir, als hätte ich genau die richtige Entscheidung getroffen; als hätte ich geahnt, dass ich sonst das wohl größte Glück meines Lebens nicht erfahren hätte. Wir waren eine wirklich glückliche, kleine Familie. Tom bekam in dieser Zeit ein neues Engagement in einer Fernsehserie, trotzdem fand er immer die Zeit, sich um Dylan und mich zu kümmern.“ Nun sah sie ihre Freundinnen an, nahm ihre gespannten Blicke wahr, mit denen sie sie ansahen und seufzte auf.

„Doch nach etwa einem halben Jahr ließ das nach. Da bis zum Drehbeginn der Serie im Sommer noch Zeit war, nahm er ein weiteres Projekt an, zog sich immer mehr zurück und schließlich fand ich heraus, dass er bereits seit Mai eine Affäre mit seiner Serienkollegin hatte. Ich…ich kann nicht erklären, warum ich trotzdem bei ihm blieb; vermutlich wegen Dylan. Allerdings fand bei mir ein Umdenken statt und ich nahm das abgebrochene Studium wieder auf und beendete es.“ 

Eddie stoppte, nahm einen Finger in den Mund und kaute auf dem Nagel herum. Es schien fast gedankenverloren, als Kari ihr diesen wegzog und leicht den Kopf schüttelte, was Eddie mit den Schultern zucken ließ. 

„Die Affäre war nur die Spitze des Eisbergs“, sprach sie leise weiter. „Um das alles abzukürzen: Er verfiel erst dem Alkohol, später wohl auch Drogen. Eine Affäre jagte die nächste und schließlich…war es seine Mutter, die darauf bestand, dass wir alle nach Honolulu umzogen. Hierher, in ihr Haus. Das war vor fast sechs Jahren und Tom schaffte es vom Alkohol, den Drogen und…und dem anderen wegzukommen. Er konzentrierte sich auf Dylan, holte das nach, was er in den vergangenen Jahren verpasst und verbockt hatte. Und ich dachte wirklich, wir hätten es geschafft. Nach einem dreiviertel Jahr hier, in Honolulu, verkündete ich ihm freudestrahlend, dass ich wieder schwanger war. Allerdings…entsprach seine Reaktion so ganz und gar nicht meinen Erwartungen.“ 

Nun spürte sie doch die Tränen, die ihre Wangen hinunter liefen und verbarg kurz ihr Gesicht in ihren Händen, schluchzte leise auf.   
„Er warf mir vor, ich würde ihm das Kind eines anderen unterjubeln wollen und…er erhob das erste und einzige Mal seine Hand gegen mich“, murmelte sie, schluckte schwer und blinzelte zwischen ihren Fingern hindurch zu Kari und Dayna.

„Wenige Wochen später hatte ich eine Fehlgeburt“, flüsterte sie, wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen, schüttelte ihren Kopf. „Seitdem hat er mich nie wieder angefasst, wir hatten getrennte Schlafzimmer, blieben nur wegen Dylan zusammen, doch letztlich hatte ich schon da die Entscheidung getroffen, mich von ihm scheiden zu lassen. Tom war wenig zu Hause, bemühte sich aber sehr um Dylan, nahm ihn oft mit, wenn er nach L.A. flog und ich ließ ihn. Ich wollte Dylan nicht seinen Vater vorenthalten. Letztes Jahr im August war dann die Scheidung durch. Tom wollte wieder nach L.A. ziehen, sodass wir gemeinsam mit Dylan darüber sprachen. Und…und er hat sich entschieden, bei seinem Vater zu leben.“ 

Nun konnte Eddie nicht mehr weitersprechen. Sie schluchzte erneut auf, Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht und sie ließ den Kopf hängen. Sofort wurde sie von beiden Seiten fest umarmt, hörte auch das leise Schniefen ihrer Freundinnen und musste trotz aller Traurigkeit lächeln. Sie schmiegte sich in die Umarmung von Dayna und Kari, fühlte sich bei ihnen geborgen und war unheimlich froh darüber, beiden endlich alles erzählt zu haben.

„Ich…ähm…entschuldige, aber…dein Ex-Mann…“, fing Kari an, als sie sich schließlich voneinander gelöst hatten und Eddie seufzte.   
„Ja, Tom Hartfort ist mein Ex-Mann. DER Tom Hartfort“, bestätigte sie Karis ungestellte Frage und beide Frauen rissen kurz die Augen auf.   
„Warum…nach allem, was er dir angetan hat…warum hast du seinen Namen behalten?“, wollte Dayna wissen.   
„Weil…weil ich so heißen wollte, wie mein Sohn.“ 

„Und…das Haus hier gehört…deiner Schwiegermutter?“, hakte Kari nach, verbesserte sich aber gleich: „Ich meinte Ex-Schwiegermutter.“  
„Ja“, nickte Eddie. „Es gehört ihr, aber ich habe hier lebenslanges Wohnrecht. Während all der Eskapaden hat sie zu mir gehalten. Zu mir, nicht zu ihrem Sohn. Sie war mir immer Freundin und Mutter, auch wenn sie sich jetzt nicht mehr daran erinnert.“ Dayna und Kari sahen sie verständnislos an, sodass Eddie seufzend hinzufügte: „Ruth ist auf der Pflegestation der Arcadia Retirement Residence. Sie leidet an Demenz in ziemlich fortgeschrittenem Stadium.“

„Oh Scheiße“, entfuhr es Kari. „Da bist du also fast jeden Sonntag, oder?“   
Eddie bestätigte ihre Vermutung mit einem Nicken und für eine Weile herrschte Stille. Jede hing ihren eigenen Gedanken nach, während sie ihre Weingläser leerten.   
Und doch war die Stille nicht unangenehm. Eddie fühlte sich wohler, als zu Beginn des Abends und wusste nun auch, dass sie sich in ihren Freundinnen nicht getäuscht hatte.

„Danke“, sagte sie leise, was die anderen beiden zu ihr aufsehen ließ.   
„Wofür bedankst du dich?“, wollte Dayna wissen und Eddie lächelte.   
„Dafür, dass ihr euch mit mir angefreundet habt; dass…dass ihr mich immer wieder aufgefordert habt, etwas mit euch zu unternehmen; dafür, dass…ihr da seid.“ 

„Aber Eddie“, gab die Brünette zurück, lächelte ebenfalls, tauschte dann einen kurzen Blick mit Kari, bevor sie weitersprach: „Ich glaube, wir müssen uns auch bei dir bedanken. Denn ohne dich hätte wir vermutlich schon viel früher bei Vic gekündigt und…“

„Was?“, fuhr Eddie dazwischen, starrte die beiden an. „Dayna, du hast auch…?“   
Die Brünette nickte sofort, musste grinsen.   
„Ja, ich habe Donnerstagabend mit Hudson gesprochen und…gestern lediglich meine Kündigung vorbeigebracht.“   
Alle drei lachten auf und Eddie schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.   
„Deshalb weißt du es auch noch nicht“, meinte sie und auf den fragenden Blick der beiden fügte sie an: „Ich habe am Donnerstagabend gekündigt…oder wurde gefeuert.“ Und sie berichtete, was sich davor abgespielt hatte. Kari wurde für einen Moment unheimlich sauer auf Monica, besann sich aber schnell wieder und die drei mussten erneut auflachen. 

„Also ist es abgemacht?“, rief Kari schließlich aus, sah erst zu Dayna, dann zu Eddie. „Wir machen zu Dritt eine eigene Praxis auf?“  
Ja, es war abgemacht. Sollte Vic doch zusehen, wie sie nur mit Monica und Melanie klarkam. Sie würden jetzt ihr eigenes Ding drehen.   
Eddie holte eine Flasche Sekt aus dem Kühlschrank, damit sie auf ihren Entschluss anstoßen konnten. Etwas später machten sie sich ans Grillen und es wurde ein feuchtfröhlicher Abend voller Pläne und Hoffnung.


	14. Kapitel 14 - "Call Me At Home“

Alex hatte sich das Handy zwischen Ohr und Schulter geklemmt, hörte der begeisterten Stimme der Anruferin aufmerksam zu, während er die Sachen zurück in den Kühlschrank räumte, sich ein Bier herausgriff und den Teller von der Arbeitsplatte nahm. So trat er nach draußen, stellte sein Essen und die Flasche auf den kleinen Tisch und streckte sich lang auf der Liege aus. 

Es war Sonntagabend und erst seit etwa drei Stunden war er wieder zu Hause in Honolulu. Am Morgen hatte er Saxon zum Flughafen begleitet und sich danach mit einem alten Bekannten getroffen, bis am späten Nachmittag sein eigener Flug ging. Mike hatte ihn mit Dusty im Schlepptau vom Flughafen abgeholt und zu seinem Haus gefahren und ohne großartig etwas getan zu haben, hatte er als erstes Eddie eine Nachricht geschickt, dass er wieder zu Hause war und war dann Laufen gegangen.   
Danach hatte er geduscht, seine Tasche ausgeräumt und kurz mit Saxons Mutter telefoniert, damit auch sie wusste, dass alles nach Plan verlaufen war. 

Und kurz darauf hatte bereits Eddie angerufen. Völlig euphorisch hatte sie ihm von ihrem Rauswurf bei Vic und ihren neuen Plänen erzählt, was ihm ein Lächeln ins Gesicht zauberte. 

Nun steckte sie mitten in der Beschreibung der neuen Praxis und war kaum zu bremsen.   
„…meiste ist ebenerdig, was super ist für ältere Patienten oder Rollstuhlfahrer. Oben haben wir entschieden, ein Büro einzurichten und noch einen zusätzlichen Gymnastikraum. Ich bin total aufgeregt, Dan. Das ist irgendwie noch kaum zu glauben“, endete sie und Alex glaubte, das Lächeln hören zu können, welches garantiert auf ihren Lippen lag.  
„Das hört sich großartig an, Eddie. Wow, ich freue mich für dich, für euch. Und ich drücke euch die Daumen, dass alles so klappt, wie ihr euch das vorstellt“, gab er zurück. 

„Danke, Dan. Das ist lieb. Aber jetzt hab ich genug gequatscht. Wie war es in L.A.?“   
„Och“, fing er an, musste lächeln. „Ich sage mal, es war ruhig. Etwas Arbeit, aber auch ein paar schöne Tage mit meinem Sohn und zum Abschluss ein Besuch im Theater.“ 

"Oh, du warst im Theater? Ich muss zugeben, da war ich schon lange nicht mehr", warf Eddie ein und Alex lachte auf.   
"Naja, das war jetzt das erste Mal wieder, nach etlichen Jahren. Ich habe leider viel zu selten Zeit. Aber hier konnte ich auch nicht Nein sagen, schließlich stand ein guter Freund von mir auf der Bühne und war, wie immer, grandios."  
"Das freut mich. Und dein Sohn, was hast du mit ihm schönes gemacht?", hakte sie nach und Alex musste schmunzeln. 

"Um ehrlich zu sein, wir haben viel gefaulenzt, Filme geschaut und zwischendurch zusammen ein bisschen Sport gemacht. Dafür hatten wir aber hier im Vorfeld einige Touren mit dem Rad gemacht und waren viel surfen."  
"Urgh", kam es aus dem Hörer und Alex musste auflachen.   
"Was war das denn?", fragte er nach, hörte Eddies Lachen.   
"Meine Reaktion auf surfen", gab sie kichernd zurück. "Ich sehe gerne zu, ja, aber ich selbst habe absolut gar kein Talent dafür."

Der Schauspieler lachte erneut auf, nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche.   
"Hast du es denn jemals probiert?", wollte er wissen, musste sich aufgrund ihres Stöhnens das Lachen verkneifen.   
"Mehr als einmal. Meinem Sohn zuliebe. Aber glaub mir, selbst der Surflehrer hat mir geraten, ich solle es doch besser mit Stricken versuchen."   
Nun konnte Alex nicht mehr an sich halten, so sehr musste er lachen. Es sprudelte geradezu aus ihm heraus und er hörte genau, dass sich Eddie davon anstecken ließ. Vergnügt kicherten die beiden eine ganze Zeit vor sich hin.

"Und, hast du seinen Rat befolgt?", neckte er. Eddie prustete los.   
"Nein, ich habe angefangen zu tanzen, was mir sehr gut gelungen ist", lautete ihre Antwort und Alex zog die Brauen anerkennend nach oben, obwohl sie ihn ja nicht sehen konnte.   
"Dann bist du also eine tanzende Physiotherapeutin. Oder eher eine physiotherapierende Tänzerin?", gluckste er, nahm Eddies amüsiertes Schnauben wahr.   
"Ein bisschen von beidem vielleicht", räumte sie kichernd ein. "Leider war das für meinen Sohn nicht annähernd so spannend, wie surfen, weshalb er doch eher dabeigeblieben ist." 

"Nun ja, ich als Mann kann das ziemlich gut nachvollziehen", gab der Australier zu. "Ich surfe auch lieber, als das ich tanze."   
Eddie schnaubte erneut auf und sagte: "Das ist wohl eine Eigenschaft, die der Großteil aller Männer gemein hat. Ihr guckt euch lieber die hübschen, leichtbekleideten Tänzerinnen an, wie?"   
"Erwischt", murmelte er grinsend und kam nicht umhin sich eine tanzende Eddie vorzustellen, auch wenn er keinerlei Vorstellung davon hatte, wie Eddie aussah.

"Das ist so typisch Mann", sagte Eddie, lachte aber sofort danach auf, was ihn vollends aus seinen Gedanken holte.  
„Warum das? Guckst du dir nicht gern hübsche Männer an?“  
"Doch, schon", kam ihre Antwort. „Aber ich sprach ja von leichtbekleideten Frauen.“   
„Falsch“, wand er ein. „Du hast von leichtbekleideten Tänzerinnen gesprochen. Da ist ein Unterschied.“  
„Ach? Tatsächlich?“, fragte Eddie und er konnte den amüsierten Unterton in ihrer Stimme ausmachen. 

„Ja, tatsächlich, denn bei denen ist das leichtbekleidete so gewollt. Und welcher Mann würde, wenn er zum Beispiel in einem Club ist, sich da nicht umsehen?“, gab Alex zu bedenken und Eddie kicherte.   
„Hmm…ja, da ist wohl was dran. Aber wie sieht es dann mit dem Spruch aus, dass eine ansprechende Verpackung den eigentlichen Reiz ausmacht?“

„Ich kann da zwar nur für mich persönlich sprechen, aber auch da ist durchaus was dran“, sagte er und grinste für sich selbst.   
„Das musst du mir jetzt näher erklären“, verlangte die Anruferin und der Schauspieler seufzte auf, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare.   
„Oh Mann, jetzt hab ich hier ein Thema losgetreten“, entfuhr es ihm, was Eddie auflachen ließ und Alex führte aus: „Also, ja, in einem Club schaue ich mir gern die leichtbekleidete Damenwelt an. Es ist allerdings fast noch schöner, eine hübsche Frau in…ansprechender Verpackung, wie du so schön gesagt hast, anzusehen und die eigene Fantasie spielen zu lassen.“

„Da hilft die Aussicht darauf, die Verpackung in nahegelegener Zukunft öffnen zu dürfen, sicherlich auch eine große Rolle, oder?“, warf Eddie kichernd ein und der Australier lachte.   
„Du wirst grade rot, hab ich recht?“, wollte er von ihr wissen und ihr Kichern verwandelte sich in ein Husten.   
„Nein“, quälte es sich aus ihrer Kehle hervor, gefolgt von noch mehr Husten und dann einem leisen „Ja“, was Alex noch stärker lachen ließ. 

„Ist ja total nett von dir, dass du dir einen ablachst, während ich hier am Ersticken bin“, moserte Eddie.   
„Hast du dich vor lauter Rotwerden verschluckt?“, konnte er sich einfach nicht verkneifen.   
„Dan!“, rief Eddie empört aus, musste im nächsten Moment aber selbst lachen. „Ja, klar. Beim Rotwerden verschlucke ich mich ständig.“

Alex stimmte in ihr Lachen mit ein, wurde aber unterbrochen, als ein heiseres ‚Argh‘ aus der Hörmuschel drang.   
„Iiiihhh, Hamper nein, aus“, kam als nächstes, gefolgt von einem Kichern.   
„Eddie? Alles okay?“, fragte Alex nach und zog verwirrt die Augenbrauen nach oben.   
„Jaaa“, lachte sie. „Ich bekomme nur grad eine Gesichtsdusche von meinem Hund. – Hamper, aus.“   
„Du hast deinen Hund Picknickkorb genannt?“, entfuhr es ihm.   
„Ähm…naja, ja“, stimmte Eddie zu. „Aber das hat tatsächlich einen Grund.“ 

„Den wüsste ich gern“, schmunzelte Alex, griff sich sein Bier und setzte sich leicht auf. Durch seine Bewegung animiert, sah Dusty zu ihm auf, die sich lang neben der Liege ausgestreckt hatte. Freudig sah sie ihn an, ihr Schwanz klopfte leicht auf den Boden. Schnell hatte Alex getrunken, stellte die Flasche ab und kraulte sie hinter den Ohren, während am anderen Ende der Leitung Eddie zu sprechen begann:   
„Ich hatte auf der Terrasse einen alten, kleinen Picknickkorb stehen, den ich mit Blumen bepflanzt hatte. Als wir Hamper bekommen haben, war der Korb grade leer und wurde zu seinem Stammplatz. Er hat sich immer darin zusammengerollt, sodass ich ihm dort schließlich eine Decke reingelegt hab. Es war sein Körbchen und da lag der Name Hamper irgendwie auf der Hand.“ 

„Gut, mit dem Hintergrundwissen, macht der Name natürlich Sinn“, meinte Alex und Eddie lachte.   
„Ich muss gestehen, ich habe mich noch nie gefragt, was die Leute denken, wenn ich nach ihm rufe.“ Ein Bellen ertönte, knapp gefolgt von Eddies Seufzen.   
„Dan, ich glaube, hier verlangt jemand nach Aufmerksamkeit.“

„Kein Problem. Dann am Mittwoch wieder?“, fragte er nach, was Eddie bestätigte. Sie wünschten sich eine Gute Nacht und Alex legte auf. Er seufzte auf, legte das Handy auf den Tisch und lehnte sich über den Rand der Liege.   
„Na Dusty, wie sieht’s aus? Wollen wir noch ‘ne kleine Runde drehen?“, fragte er die Hundedame, die sich sofort erhob und ihm einmal quer durch das Gesicht schleckte. Lachend wischte Alex sich den Sabber mit dem T-Shirt ab, bevor er aufstand und Dusty ins Haus folgte.


	15. Kapitel 15 - "Renovation“

Eddie setzte ihre Unterschrift auf die entsprechende Linie, reichte das Clipboard zurück an den Mann vom Lieferdienst.   
„Wo sollen wir das ganze Zeug hinstellen?“, fragte er, ließ seinen Blick über das allgemeine Chaos schweifen und zog die Brauen hoch.   
„Ähm….“ Eddie tat es ihm nach, musste grinsen. „Vielleicht, wenn Sie so nett wären, in den Raum dort?“, bat sie, deutete auf eine Tür zu ihrer Rechten.   
„Geht klar, Ma’am“, gab er zurück und ging nach Draußen zu seinem Lieferwagen.   
Eddie seufzte und öffnete die Tür, auf die sie eben gedeutet hatte, damit die beiden Männer die schweren Sachen gleich durchtragen konnten, wandte sich dann um und stieß schwer die Luft aus. 

Der Eingangsbereich glich einem ziemlichen Schlachtfeld. Überall standen Kartons und Möbelteile herum, die gestern von einer Firma geliefert worden waren und heute aufgebaut werden sollten. Wenn Alles nach Plan verlief, würde heute Abend die Anmeldung, zumindest von den Möbeln her, stehen.   
Immerhin war der Aufenthaltsraum mit Küche, sowie die beiden Toiletten bereits fertig. Auch die Bodenbeläge waren komplett neu gemacht worden, waren noch mit Plastikfolie abgedeckt und Malerflies diente zurzeit als Wegweiser. In den letzten Tagen hatte eine Firma alle Wände gestrichen, sodass letztlich nur noch die gewünschten Verzierungen an den Dreien hängen blieb. Aber auch das war eine ganz schöne Arbeit, die bisher geschlagene vier Tage in Anspruch genommen hatte.   
Auf der anderen Seite sollte es ja gut aussehen, weshalb sie sich die Zeit einfach nahmen. 

Lächelnd, gleichzeitig kopfschüttelnd folgte Eddie dem Malerflies zu den Behandlungsräumen.   
„Na, wie sieht es aus?“, fragte sie und fing sofort an zu lachen, als sie in den Türrahmen trat. „Wie seht ihr denn aus?“  
Beide hatten sich aus einer Seite einer alten Tageszeitung Hüte gebastelt, die sie auf dem Kopf trugen. Außerdem zierte ein großes, blaues Herz Karis linke Wange und eine grüne Sonne Daynas Rechte. Das war jedoch noch nicht alles. Auch die weißen Schlabbershirts hatten dran glauben müssen. Auf Karis Brust prangte ein solches Paar in leuchtendem Gelb mit blutroten Nippeln, während auf Daynas Rücken in großen, türkisfarbenen Lettern ‚SQUEEZE‘ mit einem Pfeil nach unten zu lesen war.

Da Eddie noch immer lachte, bekam sie nicht mit, dass sich Kari und Dayna einen vielsagenden Blick zu warfen und sich kurz darauf über Eddies T-Shirt hermachten. Trotz wildem Protest, zierte kurz darauf ein lilafarbener Stern Eddies linke Wange und diverse Hundetapsen die Vorderseite ihres T-Shirts. 

"Ihr spinnt doch", kicherte Eddie, schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Wieso denn? Ein bisschen Spaß muss auch sein", gab Kari zurück und alle drei brachen in Gelächter aus. Erst jetzt bemerkte Eddie, dass sie anscheinend doch ziemlich unter Strom gestanden hatte in den letzten Tagen. Sich selbstständig zu machen, bedeutete auch jeden Menge Arbeit und Verantwortung, was ihr wohl doch mehr zu schaffen gemacht hatte, als angenommen. Durch diese Kicherattacke spürte sie, wie die buchstäbliche Last auf ihren Schultern abnahm. Nachdem sie sich etwas beruhigt hatte, seufzte sie tief auf und ein Lächeln setzte sich auf ihr Gesicht. 

"Wir können schon jetzt unheimlich stolz auf uns sein, findet ihr nicht?", meinte sie, was Dayna und Kari mit einem Nicken bestätigten. Die drei Freundinnen lächelte sich an, ehe Eddie die Malerei an der Wand begutachtete und zufrieden nickte.   
"Das sieht klasse aus", lobte sie die Blumenranken, die sich von der linken Ecke bis in die Mitte der Wand ersteckten. Fast im selben Moment vibrierte ihr Handy in ihrer Hosentasche und sie zog es heraus. 

Dan: Hey, wie geht es voran? Bin grade vom Training nach Hause gekommen. Mach dir wegen Sonntag keinen Stress. Dann telefonieren wir eben an einem anderen Tag. Gutes Gelingen weiterhin. :-) 

Das noch immer vorhandene Lächeln wurde breiter. Ohne groß zu überlegen, knipste sie ein Foto von ihrem T-Shirt und schrieb: Wir haben entschlossen doch keine Praxis, sondern einen Laden für individuell gestaltete Kleidung zu eröffnen *lach* ;-) Das schickte sie mit einem kleinen Lacher ab, steckte das Telefon zurück in ihre Tasche, bevor sie Dayna und Kari half, die Malutensilien zusammen zu sammeln. Sie waren noch nicht sehr weit damit gekommen, als sich erneut ihr Handy bemerkbar machte.   
Ein weiteres Mal holte sie es hervor, öffnete die Nachricht. Dan: Oh ha, vielleicht hättest du es Hamper überlassen sollen, über das Shirt zu laufen. :-P 

Sie lachte laut auf und begann sofort, ihre Antwort zu tippen, wurde aber von Kari unterbrochen, die fragte: "Sag mal, mit wem tippst du denn da andauernd? Ist mir neulich schon aufgefallen." Und sie lehnte ihren Kopf auf Eddies Schulter, damit sie einen Blick auf das Handy werfen konnte. Geschickt drehte Eddie sich von ihr weg.   
"Das, meine liebe Kari, geht dich gar nichts an", meinte sie, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sie leicht rot wurde. 

"Ohhhh", machte Dayna, grinste breit. "Du wirst ja rot, Eddie. Hast du einen neuen Freund?"   
"Äh, nein, hab ich nicht", sagte sie ausweichend, tippte die Nachricht zu Ende und verstaute das Gerät in ihrer Hosentasche. Nur aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie zu den anderen beiden hinüber, die mit einem identisch breiten Grinsen dastanden und sie ansahen. Genervt seufzte sie auf.   
„Nu kommt aber mal wieder runter“, donnerte sie, stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. „Wenn ihr es denn unbedingt wissen müsst, ich schreibe mit Dan, okay?“

"Dan?", entfuhr es Dayna. „Der Dan? Der dein Handy gefunden hat?“ Und von Kari kam fast zeitgleich: „Wie? Bis du jetzt mit ihm zusammen?“   
„Nein“, rief sie sofort aus und entließ laut die Luft, als sie die verwirrten Blicke ihrer beiden Freundinnen aufnahm.   
„Ja, der Dan“, fing sie an. „Aber nein, wir sind nicht zusammen. Wir…kennen uns doch nur übers Telefon.“ 

„Wie lange schreibt ihr euch denn schon?“, hakte Dayna nach, während Kari nickte und ihre Arme vor der Brust verschränkte. Eddie spürte, dass die Hitze auf ihren Wangen zunahm, biss sich verlegen auf die Unterlippe, bevor sie murmelte: „Seid…seid ich mein Handy zurück habe, aber….“ Sie stockte, wurde noch eine Schattierung dunkler und ihre Stimme leiser.   
„Und wir schreiben nicht nur…wir…telefonieren auch…zweimal die Woche.“   
Wieder hatten die anderen beiden ein identisches Grinsen im Gesicht, bevor es aus Kari herausplatzte: „Eddie ist verliiiebt!“ 

„Bin ich nicht“, wehrte sie kleinlaut ab, was aber in Kari und Daynas Gekicher unterging und Eddie kam nicht umhin, sich zu fragen, ob an dem Ausspruch der Rothaarigen nicht doch etwas dran war. Konnte man sich in jemanden verlieben, den man noch nie gesehen hatte? Mit dem man nur SMS schrieb und telefonierte? Konnte man sich nur in eine Stimme verlieben? In eine Idee von einem Mann? 

Eddie schüttelte den Kopf, wandte sich ab und überließ ihre Freundinnen ihrem Gekicher und ihren Spekulationen. Langsam trat sie zurück in den Flur, fand sich wenig später im Eingangsbereich wieder, gerade als die beiden Packer aus dem Abstellraum traten.   
„Alles ausgeladen, Ma’am“, sagte einer, holte sie so aus ihren Gedanken. Die Blonde nickte, lächelte dankbar und die Männer verabschiedeten sich. Eddie sah dem Lieferwagen nach, als dieser vom Parkplatz fuhr.   
Es waren lediglich vier Wochen. Vier Wochen in denen sie permanent Nachrichten geschrieben hatten. Dazu kamen die sechs Telefongespräche. Konnte das ausreichen? Aber wer gab denn bitte die Zeitspanne vor, in der es sich schickte, dass man sich verliebte? Manchmal reichten doch auch schon Sekunden. 

Völlig in ihre Gedanken versunken, ließ sie sich auf den noch eingepackten Bürostuhl nieder, der in einer Ecke stand und legte den Kopf in den Nacken, starrte an die Decke, stieß einen tiefen Seufzer aus.   
War das im Moment überhaupt wichtig? Zählte nicht nur, dass ihr diese Gespräche Spaß machten; dass sie jedes Mal freudig erwartete, seine Stimme zu hören? Es tat ihr gut, lenkte sie ab und das war doch die Hauptsache, oder?


	16. Kapitel 16 - "This Has To Be A Dream“

Die seichte Musik drang durch die Räumlichkeiten. Überall standen Menschen, lachten, sahen sich um und schienen sich prächtig zu amüsieren.   
Vollbeladen trat Eddie aus dem Abstellraum, bahnte sich einen Weg durch die Massen und erreichte die Küche.   
„Hier, Nachschub“, sagte sie, stellte die diversen Getränketüten auf den Tisch und legte die Wassermelone auf die Arbeitsplatte.   
„Alles klar, Eddie“, kam die Antwort von Hudson, Daynas Mann, der sich bereit erklärt hatte, sich um Getränke und kleine Snacks zu kümmern. 

„Du bist ein Engel, Hudson“, meinte die Blonde und bekam ein Grinsen zurück.   
„Sag das mal meiner Frau“, scherzte er, was halbwegs in einem Ausruf von: „Daaad, wir haben Durst“ unterging und in die Küche stürmten Jonah und Josie, Daynas fünf Jahre alte Zwillinge.   
Noch bevor Hudson irgendetwas sagen konnte, hatte Eddie sich bereits vor die beiden gehockt.  
„Was möchtet ihr denn trinken?“

„Appi“, kam es wie aus einem Mund und lachend richtete sie sich auf, nahm zwei Becher aus dem Schrank und griff sich eine der Getränketüten. Wenig später hatten beide einen Becher Apfelsaft in der Hand und tranken gierig.   
„Alle“, rief Josie aus, streckte Eddie den pinken Plastikbecher entgegen. Jonah tat es seiner Schwester nach. Eddie nahm diese und stellte sie neben die Spüle, bevor sie sich erneut vor die beiden Kinder hockte.   
„Sagt mal, hat euch eure Mom schon das Trampolin oben gezeigt?“, fragte sie, konnte sehen, wie zwei große braune Augenpaare zu leuchten begannen.   
„Nein“, schrie Jonah. „Hat sie nicht.“ 

„Na dann los“, kommandierte Eddie und Jonah hüpfte aufgeregt auf und ab, während Josie ihre kleinen Ärmchen hob.   
„Arm“, sagte sie nur und kichernd nahm Eddie den kleinen Blondschopf in ihre Arme. „Die Treppe gehst du aber alleine hoch, Jos“, bestimmte sie und ließ sich von Jonah aus der Küche ziehen. Das kleine Mädchen nickte nur. 

Weit kamen sie allerdings nicht, da Eddie im nächsten Moment jemanden entdeckte und ein Lächeln stahl sich auf ihre Lippen. Sie setzte Josie ab, strich beiden Kindern über den Kopf.   
„Geht schon mal vor, ja? Ich schicke eure Mom hinterher“, teilte sie den beiden mit, die nickten und mit lautstarkem Gebrüll die Treppe stürmten. Schnell hatte sie Dayna gefunden, ihr Bescheid gesagt und ging hinüber zu der zierlichen Person, die etwas verloren am Eingang stand.   
„Helena“, begrüßte sie die Ältere mit einem breiten Lächeln, das in den Augen der alten Frau gespiegelt wurde. 

„Eddie, ich weiß gar nicht, was ich sagen soll. Das hier ist beeindruckend. Ich bin stolz auf dich“, sprach sie und der Physiotherapeutin kamen die Tränen.   
„Danke, Helena“, murmelte sie, ließ sich in eine feste Umarmung ziehen.   
Als sie Helena etwas später herumführte, wurde ihr erst richtig bewusst, was sie in den letzten zwei Wochen alles geschafft hatten; was das alles bedeutete. Das alles, diese Praxis, gehörte jetzt ihr, zusammen mit Kari und Dayna. Sie hatten sich alles nach ihren Wünschen gestalten und einrichten lassen. Und wenn man von der gerade stattfindenden Eröffnungsfeier ausging, schien es sehr gut anzulaufen. Alles andere würde sich zeigen. 

Sie sah Kari auf sich zukommen, als sie mit Helena aus dem Flur der Behandlungsräume trat und lächelte.   
„Hey“, sagte sie. „Wir…sollten dann mal unsere Rede halten, oder?“  
Eddie nickte als Antwort, machte Kari mit Helena bekannt, bevor sie nach oben spurtete, um Dayna zu holen. 

Gemeinsam gaben sie die Zwillinge bei Hudson ab, und reichlich nervös stellten sie sich nebeneinander vor der Anmeldung auf. Zwar richteten sich etliche Augenpaare auf die Drei, ein allgemeines Gemurmel blieb aber bestehen, sodass schließlich Hudson zur Hilfe kam, indem er mit einem Löffel an sein Glas schlug. Nach und nach verstummten alle und wandten aufmerksame Blicke zu den Praxisbesitzerinnen. 

Eddie schluckte und wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzten, als es in ihrer Hosentasche zu vibrieren anfing, was sie völlig aus dem Konzept brachte. Sie drückte kurz Karis Hand, sodass sie anfing, die Gäste zu begrüßen. Das Vibrieren brach ab, fing allerdings kurz darauf erneut an. Mit einem entschuldigenden Blick an Dayna, zog sich Eddie nach draußen zurück, holte das Handy aus der Hosentasche und sah, dass der Anrufer ihr Vater war. 

„Dad?“, nahm sie ab, kniff verwirrt die Augen zusammen.   
„Edis, du…du musst nach L.A. kommen. Dylan liegt im Krankenhaus“, sprach er, hörbar bemüht um einen ruhigen Tonfall.   
„Was?“, schrie sie beinah heraus. „Was ist passiert?“   
Ihre Atmung kam stoßweise, sie spürte die Panik in sich aufsteigen und fuhr sich mit zitternden Fingern über das Gesicht. 

„Ein…ein Autounfall, heute am frühen Morgen“, erklärte er. „Aber bitte beruhige dich, Schatz. Es geht ihm soweit gut. Er hat ein leichtes Schleudertrauma und einige Prellungen.“   
„Ich nehme den nächsten Flug, den ich bekomme, Dad und melde mich noch mal“, gab sie zurück und legte einfach auf. Sie war viel zu durcheinander, um einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Mit Tränen verschleiertem Blick betrat sie wieder die Praxis, bemerkte nicht, dass Kari und Dayna noch immer ihre Rede hielten; lief einfach durch die Gäste hindurch, übersah die Blicke, die ihr zugeworfen wurden und hörte nicht einmal, dass ihr Name gerufen wurde.   
Mechanisch holte sie ihre Handtasche aus dem Schrank, zog ihr Handy wieder aus der Hosentasche und tippte eine Nummer ein. 

Bevor sie jedoch wählen konnte, legte ihr jemand eine Hand auf die Schulter und sie blickte auf. Dayna, Kari, Helena und Hudson standen vor ihr, von denen erstere ihr die Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte. 

„Eddie? Was ist los? Du bist völlig bleich im Gesicht“, fragte Helena und jetzt schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.   
„Ich…ich muss sofort nach L.A.. Dylan liegt im Krankenhaus“, weinte sie, ließ sich von Dayna in deren Arme ziehen. „Mein Dad hat grade angerufen und…ich…ich bin völlig durcheinander.“ 

Noch bevor sie sich von Dayna gelöst hatte, hatte Hudson bereits ihr Handy ergriffen, gewählt und sprach schnell aber deutlich: „Ich brauche ein Flugticket nach L.A. für den nächst möglichen Flug.“   
Mit Karis Hilfe hatte er kurz darauf Eddies benötigte Daten durchgegeben und teilte ihr mit, an welchem Schalter sie sich das Ticket im Flughafen abholen konnte. 

\-----

Nur etwa sechs Stunden später, stürmte Eddie durch die Gänge des Krankenhauses in L.A. Ein solches Tempo hatte sie drauf, dass ihr Bruder Will, der sie vom Flughafen abgeholt und hierhergefahren hatte, kaum hinterherkam. Mit halbem Laufschritt schloss er zu ihr auf, umfasste ihren Oberarm und bremste ihren Vormarsch. 

„Hey, hey, Schwesterchen“, sprach er sanft, drehte sie zu sich. „Ganz ruhig. Dylan geht es gut. Du willst ihm doch bestimmt keinen Schrecken einjagen, indem du wie eine wildgewordene Stute in sein Zimmer platzt, oder?“   
Eddie schloss für einen Moment die Augen, sah Will danach direkt an und nickte. Ihr Mund verzog sich etwas und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augen.   
„Ja, nein…“, stammelte sie. „Ich will nur so schnell wie möglich zu ihm. Er…er ist doch alles, was ich…er ist doch mein Sohn, mein Baby.“ 

Kraftlos lehnte sie sich gegen ihren Bruder, der selbst schon so viel hatte durchmachen müssen und dieser hielt sie fest in seinen Armen. Ein trauriges, verständnisvolles Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, als er sie von sich schob und sie ansah.   
„Komm, zwei Mal tief durchatmen und dann gehen wir zu Dylan“, sagte er, rieb ihr leicht über die Schultern und Oberarme. Eddie tat wie er ihr aufgetragen hatte und gemeinsam, diesmal in einem normalen Schritttempo, begaben sie sich auf die Kinderstation. 

Sie öffnete die Tür des von Will genannten Zimmers, registrierte zwar, dass ihr Vater auf einem Stuhl neben Dylans Bett saß, konnte aber nicht an sich halten.   
„Dylan“, rief sie aus und stürzte vorwärts an sein Bett, ließ sich auf die Bettkante sinken und zog ihren Sohn an sich.   
„Mom“, echote er, umarmte sie fest und schmiegte sich an sie. „Oh Mom, ich bin so froh, dass du da bist. Und es tut mir so leid, dass ich unbedingt mit…mit auf diese blöde Tour wollte.“ 

Eddie löste sich etwas von ihrem Sohn, nahm sein Gesicht zwischen ihre Hände und sah ihn aufmerksam an. Auf seiner Stirn prangte ein großes Pflaster und die sichtbaren Stellen seiner Haut wiesen einige blaue Flecke auf, der größte davon an seinem Hals, wo vermutlich der Gurt eingeschnitten hatte.   
„Geht es dir gut, Schatz? Ich habe mir solche Sorgen gemacht“, brachte Eddie leise hervor, überging fürs Erste sein Geständnis.   
„Ja, bis auf, dass mir alles ein bisschen wehtut, geht es mir gut, Mom“, lautete seine Antwort und Eddie atmete auf. Ein weiteres Mal zog sie ihn an sich, küsste seine braunen Locken und strich ihm immer wieder über den Rücken. 

Nachdem Dylan sich zurück in das Kissen und die Decke gekuschelt hatte, begrüßte Eddie ihren Vater, bevor sie sich ein weiteres Mal auf die Bettkante setzte. Sofort ergriff Dylan ihre Hand, hielt sie mit seiner kleinen Hand ganz fest und sah sie an.   
„Mom, ich…ich möchte zu dir nach Honolulu“, flüsterte er und Eddie nickte.   
„Natürlich, Schatz, so war es ja abgemacht. Und die paar Tage früher…“, sie lächelte ihren Sohn an, doch dieser schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, Mom. Ich will zurück zu dir, ganz zurück.“ 

Erstaunt blickte sie auf Dylan nieder, sah dann zu ihrem Dad, der jedoch nur hilflos mit den Schultern zuckte.   
„Was ist passiert, Dylan? Und wo ist überhaupt dein Vater?“, wollte sie wissen, drückte sanft seine Hand. Bei der Erwähnung seines Vaters schnaubte Dylan auf und sah seiner Mutter direkt in die Augen.   
„Ist mir doch egal wo der ist. Der kann mir gestohlen bleiben“, kam seine Antwort und es schwang unendlich viel Enttäuschung in seiner Stimme mit. Eddie zog fragend die Stirn in Falten, doch Dylan hatte seinen Kopf zur Seite gedreht und starrte an die bemalte Wand, sodass die Blonde den Blick auf ihren Vater richtete. 

„Dad, was genau ist passiert?“, fragte sie ernst und Jackson Wyatt seufzte, erhob sich langsam von seinem Stuhl und bedeutete ihr, ihm zu folgen.   
Will nahm den Platz seines Vaters ein und nickte Eddie zu.   
„Geh, ich bleibe solange hier“, versprach er, was sie dann doch aufstehen ließ, allerdings nicht, bevor sie Dylan einen weiteren Kuss auf die Wange gegeben hatte. 

„Also?“, forderte sie, als sie in den Flur trat und die Zimmertür hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Jackson fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch das schüttere Haar, seufzte erneut.   
„Tom ist in der Ausnüchterungszelle beim LAPD“, sagte er resigniert und Eddie schien das Blut in den Adern zu gefrieren. Sie starrte ihren Vater an, schüttelte entgeistert den Kopf und brauchte vier Anläufe, bis überhaupt ein Ton aus ihrem Mund kam. 

„Willst...“, krächzte sie, schluckte schwer und schüttelte wieder den Kopf. „Willst du damit sagen, dass…dass Tom betrunken Auto gefahren ist? Mit Dylan…mit meinem Sohn im Wagen?“   
„Leider ja“, gab ihr Vater zurück. „So wie Dylan es mir erzählt hat, war er wohl in Las Vegas schon angetrunken, hat während des Fluges noch das eine oder andere Glas Champagner getrunken. Und…Dylan hat versucht ihn zu überreden nicht selbst zu fahren, hat darauf gepocht ein Taxi zu nehmen. Aber…Tom wollte wohl sein Auto nicht am Flughafen stehen lassen. Mehr war aus Dylan nicht herauszubekommen.“ 

Eddie presste die Lippen aufeinander und ballte die Hände zu Fäusten. Das durfte nicht wahr sein. Die Gefühle, die in ihr aufstiegen, ließen sie zittern. Sie war nicht nur wütend und maßlos enttäuscht. In diesem Moment hasste sie Tom wie die Pest. 

Sie löste eine Faust und streckte ihrem Vater eine zitternde Hand entgegen.   
„Gib mir deine Autoschlüssel und sag mir, auf welcher Wache er ist“, verlangte sie, ihre Stimme mindestens eine Oktave höher als sonst, da sie so aufgebracht war. Jackson kam der Aufforderung seiner Tochter nach, reichte ihr die Schlüssel und teilte ihr mit, wo sie Tom fand. Normalerweise hätte er versucht, sie aufzuhalten; sie in einem solchen Zustand nicht fahren zu lassen. Doch er wusste nur allzu gut, dass es hier und jetzt keinen Sinn gehabt hätte. Sie hätte nicht auf ihn gehört. 

Eddie bat ihren Vater, sie für den Moment bei Dylan zu entschuldigen und, nachdem er ihr versichert hatte, das zu tun und so lange bei ihm zu bleiben, bis sie zurück war, marschierte sie zum Fahrstuhl.


	17. Kapitel 17 - "What Have You Been Thinking?“

Immer wieder spürte Eddie Toms Blick auf sich, doch sie sagte nichts, umklammerte das Lenkrad mit beiden Händen und sah stur geradeaus auf die Straße. Kein Wort hatte sie in der ganzen Zeit mit ihm gesprochen. Sie hatte die Kaution bezahlt, ihn zum und in das Auto geschoben und war losgefahren.   
Alles in ihr brannte, schrie. Der Zorn, der Hass auf ihn war zurückgekehrt, als sie ihn in seinem zerknitterten Anzug gesehen hatte. Und er war ins Unermessliche angestiegen, als er die Unverfrorenheit besessen hatte, sie anzulächeln.   
Sie wusste, dass er rücksichtslos, unbesonnen und hitzköpfig sein konnte. Dass er allerdings jemals seinen eigenen Sohn in eine solche Gefahr bringen würde, hätte sie ihm niemals zugetraut. 

Wieder spürte sie Toms Blick, bemerkte aus den Augenwinkeln, dass er zum Sprechen ansetzte und hob eine Hand vom Steuer, schüttelte den Kopf. Sie wollte nichts hören. Jetzt nicht.   
Zielgerichtet lenkte sie den Wagen durch die Straßen von Beverly Hills und erreichte wenig später die Einfahrt zu Toms riesiger Villa. Das Tor stand offen, sodass sie direkt bis vor die Haustür fahren konnte. Sie stellte den Motor ab, stieg aus und war bereits an der Haustür, als er gerade erst die Beifahrertür geöffnet hatte. 

Aus der Plastiktüte, die einer der Officers ihr überreicht hatte, kramte sie den Haustürschlüssel hervor, doch wurde diese geöffnet, bevor sie ihn gefunden hatte.   
„Edis?“, fragte ihr Ex-Schwiegervater, zog überrascht die Stirn kraus. „Was machst du denn hier?“   
„Deinen Sohn aus dem Knast holen“, gab sie lapidar zurück, schob ihn beiseite und betrat den Flur. James Hartfort wankte etwas, fing sich an der Wand ab und starrte seine Schwiegertochter an, blickte dann verwirrt zu seinem Sohn. 

Eddie schmiss die Plastiktüte einfach auf den Boden, ließ auch ihre Handtasche fallen, drehte sich zu den beiden Männern um und stemmte die Hände in die Hüften. Sie sagte nichts, deutete nur mit dem Kopf eine Richtung an und beide Männer kamen ihrer wortlosen Aufforderung nach.   
Die Tür fiel ins Schloss, während erst Tom, dann James an ihr vorbei ins Wohnzimmer traten. Eddie folgte ihnen, schloss auch diese Tür, wandte sich dann um. 

Die Männer ließen sich auf das Sofa sinken, blickten Eddie an. Ihr Mund verzog sich zu einem sehr schiefen, verächtlichen Lächeln. Sie schüttelte den Kopf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Ihr solltet euch schämen, alle beide“, kam es leise über ihre Lippen. Tom senkte seinen Blick, doch James sah sie empört an, sagte jedoch nichts, da Eddies eisiger Blick ihm sämtlichen Widerspruch nahm.   
„Kannst du mir mal erklären, was du dir dabei gedacht hast?“, fragte sie, richtete ihren Blick genau auf Tom, der nur langsam zu ihr aufsah. Aber er sagte nichts, schüttelte nur mit dem Kopf. 

„Bist du wieder auf Drogen, Tom? Hast du dir dein Hirn endgültig weggekokst? Wie konntest du Dylan nur einer solchen Gefahr aussetzten?“   
„Nein, ich bin nicht auf Drogen. Ich war nur…“, er brach ob ihres durchdringenden Blickes ab.   
„…nur betrunken? Tom, der Bluttest hat fast ein Promille ergeben. Du warst kaum in der Lage zu denken, geschweige denn Auto zu fahren. Du hast deinen eigenen Sohn in Todesgefahr gebracht! Ist dir das überhaupt bewusst?“ 

„Jetzt ja“, meinte er kleinlaut und Eddie riss der Gedultsfaden.   
„Jetzt ja?“, rief sie aus. „Jetzt? Verdammte Scheiße, Tom. Dylan hätte tot sein können! Du hast das einfach so in Kauf genommen, ohne dir darüber Gedanken zu machen, weil du Idiot zu betrunken warst, um denken zu können. Wieso hörst du nicht, wenn dein Sohn dir sagt, ihr solltet besser ein Taxi nehmen? Warum trinkst du überhaupt, wenn du mit deinem Sohn unterwegs bist? Und warum…hast du noch nicht mit einer Silbe gefragt, wie es Dylan geht?“   
Die Tränen liefen über Eddies Wangen, sie konnte sie nicht aufhalten. Starr blickten ihre Augen auf ihren Ex-Mann, der wie ein verkatertes Häufchen Elend auf der Couch saß und seine Hände musterte.

„Weißt du, warum ich zugestimmt habe, dass Dylan bei dir leben kann?“, fragte sie, wischte sich resolut die Tränen weg. Tom sah ganz kurz zu ihr hoch, zuckte mit den Schultern. Entweder wollte er nichts Falsches sagen, oder er wusste es wirklich nicht. Eddie presste die Lippen aufeinander, umfasste ihre Oberarme.   
„Für dich, Tom“, sagte sie leise. „Sicher, Dylan wollte bei dir bleiben und…ich wollte einfach keinen Rosenkrieg. Doch je mehr ich darüber nachgedacht habe, desto mehr habe ich gedacht, dass es vielleicht auch für dich gut ist, wenn du die Verantwortung für Dylan übernimmst. Ich…ich hatte gehofft, dass du dich dadurch ändern würdest. Zum Positiven.“ 

Traurig schüttelte sie den Kopf, ließ ihre Arme sinken und wandte sich leicht ab.   
„Aber, was soll ich sagen? – Ich habe mich geirrt. Du wirst dich nie ändern, Tom. Du hast dich für mich nicht geändert, warum solltest du es dann für deinen Sohn tun?“   
Kraftlos sank sie auf den Fußhocker, schlang ihre Arme erneut um sich und ließ die Tränen einfach laufen. Wut und Zorn waren verraucht, was blieb war ein Gefühl der Resignation mit dem bitteren Beigeschmack tiefer Enttäuschung. 

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie, dass Tom sich erhob und langsam auf sie zu kam. Er stellte sich vor sie, machte Anstalten in die Hocke zu gehen, besann sich aber eines Besseren und blieb stehen, steckte die Hände in seine Hosentaschen.   
„Edis, ich…ich habe Verantwortung für Dylan übernommen“, sagte er leise, was Eddie dazu brachte, ihn von unten herauf anzusehen und den Kopf zu schütteln.   
„Tom bitte“, sprach sie, fuhr mit den Fingern über ihre Wangen, um die Feuchtigkeit abzuwischen. „Wie oft hast du dich wirklich und ausschließlich auf deinen Sohn konzentriert? Dich mit ihm beschäftigt? Ich weiß ganz genau, dass du ihn sehr oft bei meinen Eltern untergebracht hast.“ 

Er seufzte auf, fand ihren Blick.   
„Ich…Edis, ich kann mich ändern. Ich will mich ändern.“   
Nun senkte die blonde Physiotherapeutin den Kopf, schüttelte ihn erneut und schloss die Augen.   
„Wie gerne würde ich dir glauben, Tom“, hauchte sie, seufzte und erhob sich. „Aber dazu ist es zu spät.“   
Sie sah zu ihm auf, hatte eine Hand zur Faust geballt und biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe.   
„Damit eines klar ist: Sobald es Dylan wieder bessergeht, zieht er zu mir nach Hawaii.“ Ihre Stimme war fest, ebenso ihr Blick. 

„Nein“, entfuhr es ihrem Ex-Mann und er schüttelte den Kopf. „Du kannst mir meinen Sohn nicht wegnehmen.“   
„Mit dem, was du dir heute Morgen geleistet hast, wird dir jedes Gericht das Sorgerecht entziehen. Also ja, ich kann dir deinen Sohn wegnehmen, wenn du es darauf ankommen lassen willst. Und sollte es so sein, dann sei dir im Klaren darüber, dass ich dieses Mal nicht klein beigebe“, gab Eddie zurück, blickte ihn unverwehrt an. „Überleg es dir, Tom. Wenn wir uns außergerichtlich einigen, kannst du Dylan sehen wann immer du willst, allerdings nur in Honolulu. Ansonsten…“ 

Sie ließ den Satz unvollendet im Raum stehen, hatte sich bereits zur Tür gewandt, als James‘ Stimme tönte: „Hey, was du hier machst ist reine Erpressung, Edis.“   
„Halt dich da raus, James“, fuhr sie ihn über die Schulter hinweg an.   
„Das ist immerhin mein Enkelsohn“, rief er aus und Eddie lachte humorlos auf.   
„Um den du dich ja auch wahnsinnig bemühst“, konterte sie, schüttelte den Kopf. „Von deiner Frau, die du mit ihrer Krankheit allein gelassen hast, fange ich besser gar nicht erst an. Ich sage es noch mal, James. Halt dich raus! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir, deinem Sohn und Dylan, dem es übrigens soweit ganz gut geht. Aber auch das scheint euch nur am Rande zu interessieren, wenn überhaupt, oder?“ 

Ohne eine weitere Reaktion, weder von Tom noch von James, abzuwarten, verließ sie das Wohnzimmer, nahm ihre Tasche im Flur auf und trat nach Draußen. Erst im Auto bemerkte sie zwei Sachen: zum einen vibrierte ihr Handy und zum anderen war es bereits kurz nach elf Uhr abends.   
Sie holte das Telefon aus ihrer Handtasche hervor und nahm ab, ohne auf das Display zu gucken. 

„Ja“, rief sie heftiger als beabsichtigt. Sie war einfach nur noch fertig.   
„Eddie?“, fragte eine männliche Stimme und sie hielt in ihren Bewegungen inne.   
„Dan“, entfuhr es ihr dann und sie seufzte laut genug auf, dass er es hören konnte.   
„Ich…nehme mal an, dass ich zu einem ungünstigen Zeitpunkt anrufe“, erkannte er, was Eddie kurz auflachen ließ.   
„Ja“, gab sie zurück. „Ich…Dan es tut mir leid, aber…mein Sohn liegt im Krankenhaus und ich…ich bin in L.A. und…“ Sie brach ab, wieder schossen ihr die Tränen in die Augen.

„Scheiße“, meinte er. „Ist…er okay, dein Sohn?“   
„Ja“, schniefte sie, wischte sich die Tränen ab. „So weit geht es ihm gut, aber…ich bin völlig fertig…und…“   
„Nein, ist schon okay, Eddie“, unterbrach er sie. „Ich habe auch nur angerufen, weil du geschrieben hattest, dass du dich heute auf jeden Fall meldest. Ich hab mich nur gewundert, weil…aber kümmere dich erst mal um deinen Sohn, das ist jetzt wichtiger. Und du weißt, du kannst mich immer anrufen, ja?“  
„Danke, Dan“, hauchte sie, suchte in ihrer Tasche nach einem Taschentuch. „Und…danke für dein Verständnis.“ 

„Na hör mal, ich habe selbst einen Sohn. Was meinst du, was ich in Bewegung setzen würde, wenn ihm etwas passiert wäre? – Also, wir hören uns später. Und…wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann, lass es mich wissen, okay?“   
„Ja, das werde ich. Noch mal danke, Dan. Bis bald.“   
Damit legte sie auf, trocknete ihre Tränen, schnäuzte sich ausgiebig und startete den Motor. Jetzt wollte sie nur noch zurück ins Krankenhaus, zurück zu Dylan.


	18. Kapitel 18 - "Of Actors Playing Detective And Intrusive Therapists“

Noch leicht müde ließ Alex sich auf seinem Stuhl nieder, streckte die Arme und verschränkte sie in seinem Nacken, bevor er die Augen schloss und so seinen Kopf nach hinten lehnte. Heute war der vierte Tag zurück am Set und es fühlte sich wunderbar an, wieder in die Rolle des Steve McGarrett zu schlüpfen. 

Sicherlich hatte er auch die drehfreie Zeit genossen. Ausschlafen, etwas trainieren, mit Dusty spazieren gehen. All das waren Sachen, die während des Drehs leider oft zu kurz kamen. Allerdings musste er sich im Nachhinein eingestehen, dass er während der freien Zeit Saxons Abwesenheit mehr als deutlich gespürt hatte. Vielleicht war auch das mit ein Grund, warum er diese Freundschaft mit Eddie so intensiv weitergeführt hatte. Zusätzlich zu der Tatsache, dass es ihm Spaß machte, hatte sie ihm durch ihre Nachrichten und die Telefonate das Gefühl, allein zu sein, zumindest teilweise genommen. 

Erst jetzt bemerkte er, dass seine Gedanken schon wieder zu Eddie abgeschweift waren, wie so oft in den letzten Tagen.   
Über zwei Wochen waren vergangen, seit er sie an diesem Sonntagabend angerufen hatte, da sie sich, entgegen ihrer Ankündigung, nicht gemeldet hatte. Gleich am Montag hatte sie sich unnötigerweise noch einmal per SMS entschuldigt und am darauffolgenden Mittwoch hatten sie wie gewohnt telefoniert. Ohne ins Detail zu gehen, hatte sie erzählt, was passiert war und gesagt, dass ihr Sohn ab sofort bei ihr leben würde.

Und allein an ihrer Stimme hatte er letzten Sonntag gemerkt, dass sie anders war. Fröhlicher, unbeschwerter. Ja, vielleicht konnte man es auch erleichtert nennen. Es war nicht so, dass sie vorher nicht fröhlich gewesen wäre, trotzdem war eine Steigerung da. Es schien ihr gut zu tun, dass sie ihren Sohn bei sich hatte und das war letztlich das Wichtigste. Ihm selbst ging es ja ähnlich. Auch ihm tat es gut, dass Saxon da war. 

Mit Drehbeginn hatte er allerdings feststellen müssen, dass ihm kaum mehr Zeit blieb, ihre Nachrichten zu beantworten. Und auch das letzte Telefonat gestern Abend war wesentlich kürzer ausgefallen, als es zur Gewohnheit geworden war. Und das nach gerade einmal drei Tagen Dreharbeit. 

Seufzend richtete er sich auf, zog sein Handy hervor und warf einen Blick auf das Display. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er die Nachrichtenrubrik aufrief und Eddies Namen las. Leider schien es ihm aber nicht vergönnt zu sein, die neue Nachricht von ihr zu lesen, da in diesem Moment jemand nach ihm rief. Es hatte ganz den Anschein, dass er den Kontakt zu Eddie würde einschränken müssen. Und irgendwie gefiel ihm dieser Gedanke überhaupt nicht. 

Seufzend blickte er auf, als er ein weiteres Mal den Ruf seines Namens vernahm und wenig später erkannte er Scott, der auf ihn zu kam.   
„Na alte Säge, auch wieder im Lande?“, begrüßte er seinen Kollegen und Freund mit einem schiefen Lächeln und umarmte ihn, fing sich danach einen leichten Hieb gegen die Bauchmuskeln ein. 

„Alte Säge“, murmelte der blonde Schauspieler. „Ich säge dir auch gleich einen.“   
„Das lässt du wohl besser“, grinste Alex. „Ich bin seit gestern stolzer Besitzer des blauen Gürtels.“  
„Oh ha“, machte Scott, schüttelte den Kopf. „Nicht genug, dass dein Charakter bereits ein verdammter Ninja ist, jetzt wirst du auch noch zu einem.“   
„Na, ganz so schlimm ist es noch nicht“, gab Alex zurück und beide lachten auf. Scott setzte sich auf den freien Stuhl neben Alex, der sich wieder seinem Handy widmete und nun endlich Eddies Nachricht lesen konnte. 

Guten Morgen. Frühes Aufstehen auch für mich. Bin mit meinem Sohn und Hamper am Strand. Er will unbedingt surfen…also mein Sohn, nicht Hamper  Gutes Gelingen am Set. Love, Eddie. P.S.: Kennst du eine gute Surfschule? 

Grinsend tippte er seine Antwort, versprach ihr, sich wegen einer Surfschule schlau zu machen, hatte aber in Gedanken bereits eine Idee, bei Saxons Surflehrer nachzufragen, ob dieser noch weitere Schüler annahm. Damit steckte er sein Handy fürs erste weg, wandte sich um und blickte in das erwartungsvolle Gesicht seines Kollegen. 

„Wer ist Eddie?“, fragte dieser auch sogleich und Alex konnte gerade noch verhindern, dass er mit den Augen rollte.   
„Wieso liest du eigentlich meine SMS?“, hakte der Australier nach.   
„Na wenn du mit dem Dingen hier so vor meiner Nase rumwedelst…natürlich versucht man dann einen Blick darauf zu werfen“, gab Scott zurück und fügte an: „Also, wer ist dieser Eddie?“ 

„Du bist ganz schön neugierig, mein Freund“, meinte Alex schmunzelnd, klopfte Scott auf die Schulter und erhob sich.   
„Und du bist ganz schön ausweichend“, konterte Scott sofort, stand ebenfalls auf. „Gibt es da etwas, dass ich vielleicht wissen sollte?“ 

Alex grinste, lachte kurz auf und schüttelte den Kopf, gerade als Daniel und Grace zu ihnen stießen.   
„Wie ich dich kenne, hörst du ja doch nicht auf, zu nerven“, sagte er an den blonden Schauspieler gewandt, was Grace kichernd erwidern ließ: „Ja, so kennen und lieben wir ihn. Gerade mal ein paar Minuten am Set und schon wieder voll in seinem Element.“ 

Während Scott die Hände empört in seine Hüften stemmte, fragte Daniel: „Womit nervt er denn diesmal?“   
„Hey, hallo? Ich stehe hier“, rief der Blonde aus. „Und ich nerve überhaupt nicht. Ich möchte lediglich wissen, ob ich mir Gedanken machen muss, wenn ich sehe, dass er“, Scott deutete mit einem Kopfnicken auf Alex, „mit einem gewissen Eddie eine ellenlange SMS-Unterhaltung führt.“ 

Das Grinsen, welches Alex noch immer auf dem Gesicht hatte, erstarb nun, als sich drei Augenpaare auf ihn richteten und ihn durchdringend ansahen. Er seufzte auf, rollte nun doch mit den Augen und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Also Leute ehrlich“, murmelte er in seinen momentan nicht vorhandenen Bart und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. „Eddie ist eine SIE, okay?“ 

„Das erklärt einiges“, kam es nun von Daniel. Grace nickte zustimmend, während Scott und Alex gleichzeitig fragten: „Und was soll das jetzt heißen?“  
„In den letzten drei Tagen hab ich dich nicht einmal mit schlechter Laune erlebt, nicht mal um fünf Uhr morgens“, fing Daniel an, wurde von Grace unterstützt, die sagte: „Ja und dazu noch dein fast schon permanentes Grinsen.“ Sie lachte auf. „Jetzt macht das natürlich Sinn. Es gibt wieder eine Frau in deinem Leben.“ 

Scott, Daniel und Grace sahen ihn grinsend an. Alex öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu erwidern, überlegte es sich dann aber anders. Sollten die drei doch ruhig denken, was sie wollten. Und bis zu einem gewissen Punkt hatte Grace sogar Recht. Schließlich war Eddie in den letzten Wochen Teil seines Lebens geworden, wenn auch auf andere Art und Weise, als seine Kollegen annahmen. Doch das musste er ihnen ja nicht auch noch sofort auf die Nase binden. 

„Hast du gar nichts dazu zu sagen, Alex?“, wollte Scott wissen, schlug ihm dabei leicht gegen den Oberarm, was Alex dazu brachte, seinen Freund und Kollegen direkt anzusehen.   
„Nein“, lautete seine einfache Antwort, der ein Schmunzeln folgte. Scotts Stirn legte sich in Falten und er murmelte: „Da steckt doch noch mehr dahinter, aber das kriege ich schon noch raus.“   
„Davon können wir ausgehen“, erwiderte Daniel lachend, in das auch Grace und Alex mit einstimmten. 

\-----

Seufzend stieg Alex aus seinem Wagen und blickte dem Gebäude entgegen. Fast hätte er vergessen, dass er für heute einen Termin bei der Physiotherapie gemacht hatte. Es war ihm erst wieder eingefallen, als er nach einem der letzten Takes ein leichtes Ziehen in seiner Schulter verspürt hatte. Vielleicht war das ganze Training für die Gürtelprüfung doch etwas zu viel gewesen. 

Langsam setzte er sich in Bewegung, schritt auf das Haus zu und fragte sich, warum er diesen Termin überhaupt gemacht hatte. Dazu noch ausgerechnet in der Mittagspause. Ein seichtes Klingeln ertönte, als er die Tür aufdrückte, gab so sein Eintreten bekannt und da sah er auch schon jemanden aus einer Tür hinter der Anmeldung kommen. 

„Ah, Mr. O’Loughlin“, begrüßte sie ihn lächelnd. „Einen kleinen Moment bitte. Monica ist gleich für Sie da.“   
Er trat etwas näher an den Tresen, stützte seine Hände darauf und sah die junge Frau kurz an, bevor er den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Das wird nicht nötig sein“, gab er freundlich zurück. „Ich bin lediglich hier, um diesen und alle weiteren Termine abzusagen.“ 

„Oh“, kam es von der jungen Physiotherapeutin. Sie sah ihn leicht verwirrt an und Alex musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Es schien, als habe er sie damit ziemlich überrumpelt und, allem Anschein nach, auch überfordert. Sie schluckte, zuckte kurz mit den Schultern und räusperte sich.   
„Ähm…also, ich…da werde ich mal eben meine Chefin…“, stammelte sie, flüchtete buchstäblich von der Anmeldung und eilte den Gang links hinunter. 

Verstohlen grinsend wandte sich Alex dem Schwarzen Brett links von sich zu, überflog die Aushänge und blieb bei einem Flyer für ein Event Anfang August hängen, das er sich genauer ansah. Ein Lächeln umspielte seine Lippen, als er Eddies Stimme in seinem Kopf hörte, die ihm von einer ähnlichen Sache erzählte und aus irgendeinem Grund, brannte sich dieser Termin in seinen Kopf. 

„Ah, Alex, da sind Sie ja“, ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme, riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken und er drehte sich um, konnte ein genervtes Augenrollen gerade noch verhindern, als er die Person erkannte und ließ ein aufgesetztes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. Wie praktisch doch manchmal die Schauspielerei war.   
„Monica“, gab er zurück, bemühte sich dabei um einen neutralen Tonfall, dessen Bedeutung sie allerdings völlig anders zu interpretieren schien. Das Lächeln, das ihre viel zu stark geschminkten Lippen nun formten, sollte wohl aufreizend sein und sie kam einige Schritte auf ihn zu. 

„Sie sehen sehr gut aus“, säuselte sie, legte ungebeten eine Hand auf seine Brust und sah ihn direkt an. „Wir können auch gleich…anfangen.“ Ein provokativer Wimpernschlag folgte diesem Satz. Alex musste sich beinahe das Lachen verkneifen und er fragte sich, warum manchen Frauen scheinbar nichts, aber auch gar nichts peinlich war; warum sie ihrer – in diesem Falle negativen - Wirkung auf Männer gegenüber schier blind zu sein schienen.

„So schon mal gar nicht“, erklärte er und schob ihre Hand beiseite, sah aus den Augenwinkeln die andere Therapeutin mit ihrer Chefin heraneilen. Monica war weder durch seine Worte, noch durch seine Geste abgeschreckt. Ein leichtes Grinsen erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und ein weiteres Mal legte sie ihre Hand auf seine Brust.   
„Ach, nun haben Sie sich mal nicht so“, raunte sie. „Ich werde Sie doch eh gleich…anfassen. Auf…etwas andere Art.“ 

Alex wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, als eine andere weibliche Stimme sagte: „Ich glaube, das reicht, Monica.“   
Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, doch als er die weit aufgerissenen Augen der Angesprochenen sah, verspürte er ein unwiderlegbares Gefühl der Genugtuung und Schadenfreude. Die dunkelhaarige Therapeutin wandte sich langsam um, stammelte dabei ein: „Aber ich….“ 

„Genug“, kam es von der Chefin. „Mein Büro, jetzt sofort.“ Sie deutete die Richtung mit einem Fingerzeig an und wie ein Kind, dem man den Lolli weggenommen hatte, schlurfte Monica davon. Ein weiterer Blick an die jüngste Therapeutin genügte und diese trabte hinterher. Seufzend verschränkte Alex die Arme vor der Brust und sah der Praxisbesitzerin erwartungsvoll entgegen.   
„Es…es tut mir wahnsinnig leid, Mr. O’Loughlin“, sagte sie aufrichtig, hob die Schultern an, so als wüsste sie nicht, wie sie es entschuldigen konnte. 

„Das hoffe ich“, gab Alex zurück. „Vielleicht sollten Sie ab sofort besser darauf achten, wen Sie hier einstellen.“   
Ohne einen weiteren Gruß drehte er sich um und verließ das Gebäude. Das schien gesessen zu haben. Grinsend stieg er in sein Auto, allerdings verwandelte sich das Grinsen alsbald in einen grübelnden Ausdruck, denn nun hatte er das Problem, sich nach einer neuen Praxis umsehen zu müssen. Das auch noch zu einem Zeitpunkt, da sein Terminkalender eh schon gerappelt voll war. Er seufzte auf und steckte den Schlüssel in die Zündung. Das würde dann wohl noch etwas warten müssen und er musste sich mit den Übungen begnügen, die er bereits zur Genüge kannte.


	19. Kapitel 19 - "A Time For Change"

Lautstark tobte Dylan mit Hamper durch den Garten und Eddie sah von dem Blumenbeet auf, das sie gerade bearbeitete. Sie konnte nicht anders, als zu lächeln und innerlich wollte sie beinahe platzen vor Glück. Endlich hatte sie ihren Sohn, ihren Engel wieder bei sich. Natürlich hatte sie ihn jeden Tag vermisst, doch war ihr erst im Nachhinein so richtig bewusstgeworden, wie sehr. 

Ein seichtes, nicht unbedingt humoriges Lachen ertönte, sie schüttelte den Kopf und seufzte. In gewisser Weise musste sie Tom für seine Idiotie danken. Denn wäre er nicht so blöd gewesen, wäre Dylan nun nicht hier. Dieser Gedanke machte sie gleichzeitig froh und traurig. 

Sie hätte sich nichts mehr gewünscht, als dass er aus seinen Fehlern, die er mehr als einmal gemacht hatte, lernen würde; dass er durch die Verantwortung für Dylan zu einem besseren Menschen werden würde. Wenn auch nicht für sich selbst, denn das Thema Tom war für sie von dem Moment an abgehakt gewesen, als er es gewagt hatte, die Hand gegen sie zu erheben; für Dylan aber hätte sie es sich sehr gewünscht. Er sollte einen Vater haben, der ihn über Alles liebte, sich um ihn kümmerte; dem er wichtig war. 

Traurig schüttelte Eddie den Kopf. All das war jetzt Schall und Rauch. Durch seine Blödheit, seinen leichtfertigen Lebensstil und, nicht zuletzt, seinen Egoismus, hatte Tom sich seinen Sohn und Dylan seinen Vater genommen. Auch wenn der Fast-Teenager es sich so kaum anmerken ließ, Eddie wusste ganz genau, dass Dylan über die Maßen enttäuscht von seinem Vater war. Und so sollte ein Kind niemals von einem Elternteil enttäuscht werden.   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah sie Hamper an sich vorbeiflitzen, wusste, dass Dylan nur knapp dahinter war und mit einer flinken Bewegung riss sie den Jungen in ihre Arme und rollte lachend mit ihm ins Blumenbeet. 

„Mooom“, protestierte Dylan kichernd und Eddie grinste ihn an.   
„Was denn? Spielt ihr nicht fangen?“, fragte sie gespielt überrascht und fügte ein „Hab dich“ hinzu. Dylans Augen wurden zu schmalen Schlitzen, so sehr musste er lachen, schmiegte sich an seine Mutter und hielt sich einfach nur fest. Die Blonde seufzte zufrieden auf, drückte ihren Sohn fest an sich.   
„Ich bin so froh, so glücklich, dass du bei mir bist, Dylan“, murmelte sie, immer noch mit einem Lächeln.   
„Ich auch, Mom“, sagte er flüsternd. „Ich hab dich ganz doll lieb.“   
„Und ich dich erst, mein Schatz“, erwiderte Eddie und hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf den Haaransatz. 

Eine ganze Weile blieben sie noch so liegen. Kichernd ließen sie Hampers Geschlabber an ihren nackten Füßen über sich ergehen, bis sich Dylan von ihr löste.   
„Wann kommt Marianna?“, fragte er nach der Haushälterin und Eddie hob überrascht eine Augenbraue.   
„Um Zwei. Wieso fragst du?“   
„Äh…“, stammelte er, biss sich etwas verlegen auf die Unterlippe. „Weil…weil sie macht immer so tolle Sandwiches für mich.“ 

„Ach so ist das“, grinste sie kopfschüttelnd. „Der junge Herr ist nur auf Mariannas Kochkünste aus. Meine magst du wohl nicht, oder wie?“   
„Ähm…“, machte Dylan und kichernd schnappte Eddie ihn um die Taille, zog ihn ein weiteres Mal an sich und kitzelte ihn durch.   
Lachend bog er sich von ihr weg, wand sich hin und her, stieß dabei immer wieder glucksend ein „Mom, nein“ oder „Ahh, hör auf“ aus. 

Schließlich hatte Eddie Erbarmen, purzelte lachend zur Seite, bevor sie sich hinsetzte und aufstand. Sie reichte ihm ihre Hände und half ihm hoch, musterte ihn von oben bis unten. Dylan tat es ihr nach und sagte kichernd: „Du hast Blumen und Erde in den Haaren, Mom.“   
„Ja, und nicht nur da“, gab sie grinsend zurück. „Du übrigens auch, mein kleiner Dreckspatz.“   
„Hey, selber Dreckspatz“, konterte Dylan, was Eddie erneut auflachen ließ und auch ihr Sohn lachte mit.   
„Dann schlage ich jetzt vor, dass wir zwei Dreckspatzen schleunigst unter die Dusche springen, hm?“ 

„Ja“, rief Dylan aus und fügte an: „Ich geh zuerst!“ Damit fing er bereits an, auf die Terrassentür zu zulaufen, als Eddie hinter ihm herrief: „Wir haben zwei Duschen!“   
Der Junge stoppte, blieb einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen, wandte sich dann um und grinste.  
„Stimmt, hatte ich vergessen. Dann eben wer als erstes fertig ist.“   
Und er war im Haus verschwunden. Kopfschüttelnd aber lachend tapste Eddie ihm hinterher und betrat kurz darauf das Bad. 

Als sie eine halbe Stunde später in die Küche kam, saß Dylan am Tresen, mümmelte ein Sandwich und schmökerte in einem seiner Comics.   
„Ich war Erster“, grinste er mit vollen Backen und Eddie kicherte.   
„Ich hatte nichts Anderes erwartet“, gestand sie. „Und wie ich sehe, ist Marianna auch schon da.“  
„Jup, sie ist oben und wischt Staub, oder so“, sprach Dylan kauend, bevor er seinen Blick wieder auf das Heft richtete. Eddie nickte, nahm sich eine Flasche Wasser aus dem Kühlschrank gerade als das Telefon klingelte. 

„Ich geh schon“, sprang Dylan auf und lief auf den Flur, nur um kurze Zeit später wieder in die Küche zurückzukommen und Eddie den Hörer hinzuhalten.   
„Ist für dich, Mom. Onkel Will“, meinte er. Erstaunt nahm sie ihm das Telefon ab und hob es an ihr Ohr.   
„Will, hi“, begrüßte sie ihren Bruder. „Das ist ja eine Überraschung.“   
„Naja, wie man’s nimmt“, gab dieser zurück und seufzte, was der Physiotherapeutin die Sorgenfalten auf die Stirn trieb.   
„Ist alles in Ordnung, Will?“ Gemächlich schlenderte sie aus der Küche und hinaus auf die Terrasse, ließ sich auf einem der Liegestühle nieder.

„Ja…nein...ich weiß auch nicht“, fing er zaghaft an. Sie hörte sein erneutes Seufzen und schließlich sprudelte es aus ihm heraus: „Nein, es ist nicht Alles in Ordnung. Savannah treibt mich mit ihren pubertären Stimmungsschwankungen in den Wahnsinn, Stevies Eigenart wächst mir so langsam aber sicher über den Kopf und wirklich Zeit, mich um Charlotte zu kümmern, hab ich auch nicht. Eddie – ich weiß einfach nicht mehr weiter. Mike und Brina habe ich schon so oft gebeten, mir zu helfen…“ 

Die Verzweiflung, die in seiner Stimme mitschwang, war so deutlich spürbar, dass Eddie eine leichte Gänsehaut bekam. Sie strich sich mit der freien Hand über den Oberarm, nickte dabei, obwohl sie wusste, dass Will sie nicht sehen konnte und hing ihren Gedanken nach.   
„Eddie? Bist du noch dran?“, holte Will sie zurück in die Gegenwart und ein Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. 

„Was hältst du davon, wenn du mit deinen Mäusen eine Weile zu mir ziehst? Noch sind Ferien, da ließe sich alles Weitere gut regeln“, schlug sie vor, hatte keine Ahnung woher diese Idee so plötzlich gekommen war. Doch gleichzeitig fühlte sie, dass es eine sehr gute Idee war. Von der anderen Seite der Leitung kam auch nach einer knappen Minute noch keine Rückmeldung, weshalb Eddie nachhakte: „Will, hab ich dich jetzt sprachlos gemacht?“   
„Ja“, kam seine sehr leise Antwort. „An so etwas habe ich überhaupt nicht gedacht. Meinst du denn, das klappt? Und…ist auch genug Platz da?“   
„Also Platz ist hier genug“, gab sie lachend zurück. „Darüber brauchst du dir keinerlei Gedanken machen. Und alles andere können wir doch von hier aus klären. So ein Tapetenwechsel tut dir und auch den Kindern bestimmt gut.“ 

"Vielleicht hast du Recht, Schwesterchen. Ich...ich werde darüber nachdenken und mit den Kindern sprechen", meinte Will.   
"Mach das", sagte Eddie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. "Und dann kannst du mir ja Bescheid geben, sobald du eine Entscheidung getroffen hast." 

Will versicherte, dass er das tun würde und nach ein paar weiteren Minuten legten sie auf. Eddie seufzte und ließ sich nach hinten sinken, als sie sich ihren eigenen Vorschlag noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen ließ. Jetzt kam natürlich irgendwie alles auf einmal, trotzdem musste sie grinsen. Mit der neuen Praxis, der Tatsache, dass Dylan nun bei ihr lebte und gegebenenfalls auch noch ihr Bruder mit seinen drei Kindern zu ihr ziehen würde... Da würde sich so einiges verändern und ihre Freizeit ziemlich einschränken. Auf der anderen Seite würde es ihr viele allein verbrachte Abende ersparen; sie hätte weniger Zeit, um sinnlos über Dinge nachzudenken, die sie eh nicht ändern konnte. Und das wertete sie bereits jetzt als großen Vorteil. Sicher, durch Dan hatte sie Ablenkung gehabt; sich nicht so einsam gefühlt. Und es sprach schließlich nichts dagegen, diesen Kontakt auch weiterhin aufrecht zu erhalten. Er war ein guter Freund geworden und doch war es irgendwie nicht das gleiche, da sie sich ausschließlich über das Telefon kannten. Und aus tief in ihr kroch der Wunsch hervor, ihn zu treffen; ihm von Angesicht zu Angesicht gegenüberzustehen und auch ein Gesicht zu der bereits vertrauten Stimme zu haben.


	20. Kapitel 20 - "I Don’t Know What To Feel“

Eine warme Hand, die sich auf ihre legte, ließ Eddie aus ihren Gedanken hochschrecken und in Helenas liebevolles Gesicht blicken.   
„Na meine Liebe, du bist heute mit deinen Gedanken ganz wo anders, hab ich Recht?“, fragte die Ältere, tätschelte sanft ihren Handrücken und Eddie seufzte auf.   
„Tut mir leid, Helena“, gab sie zurück, zuckte leicht mit den Schultern, bevor sie erneut ihren Blick abwandte.   
„Eddie, dafür brauchst du dich nicht entschuldigen. Ist etwas mit Dylan? Oder hat Ruth dich wieder fertiggemacht? Irgendetwas bedrückt dich doch“, hakte sie nach, nahm ihre Hand in ihre eigene und drückte sie leicht. Ein weiteres Mal entfuhr der Blonden ein tiefer Seufzer. 

„Nein“, schüttelte sie den Kopf. „Mit Dylan ist alles in Ordnung und Ruth war relativ ruhig heute. So richtig bedrücken tut mich auch nichts. Es ist eher…mir gehen so viele Sachen durch den Kopf und…“ 

Sie stockte, fand die Augen ihres Gegenübers und versuchte sich an einem kleinen Lächeln. „Mein Bruder wird für die restlichen Ferien mit seinen Kindern zu mir ziehen und wenn wir es mit der Schule regeln können, auch noch länger hierbleiben. Außerdem…habe ich jemanden kennengelernt.“   
„Aber das ist doch wunderbar“, bemerkte Helena, nickte ihr aufmunternd lächelnd zu und drückte wieder ihre Hand.   
„Ja schon“, erwiderte Eddie. „Allerdings gibt es da ein Problem: Wir haben uns noch nie getroffen; schreiben uns nur Nachrichten und telefonieren zwei Mal die Woche.“ 

„Aber das ist doch trotzdem schön“, meinte Helena, was Eddie nicken ließ.   
„Ja, ist es auch. Aber…“ Die Blonde brach ab, spürte, dass sie leicht rot wurde und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Kennst du seinen Namen?“, wollte Helena wissen.   
„Er heißt Dan“, gab Eddie zurück und auf Helenas fragenden Blick hin, fügte sie an: „Wir kennen uns per Telefon seit knapp zwei Monaten.“ Und sie erzählte, wie es überhaupt dazu gekommen war. Sie wusste, dass Helena sie genau beobachtete, während sie sprach und spürte die leichte Hitze auf ihren Wangen. In dieser Hinsicht hatte die kleine, harmlos ausgehende alte Lady es faustdick hinter den Ohren. Eddie hatte immer das Gefühl, dass sie durch die Beobachtung ihrer Mimik direkt in sie hineinsehen konnte und genau wusste, wie es tief in ihr aussah.   
„Sieh‘ mich an, Eddie“, verlangte Helena, nachdem die Blonde geendet hatte und sie kam der Aufforderung nach. Ein herzliches Lächeln lag auf dem faltigen Gesicht der alten Dame. 

„Du möchtest ihn treffen, nicht wahr?“, fragte diese ohne Umschweife. „Du möchtest wissen, wer hinter der Stimme steckt, weil du anfängst mehr zu empfinden.“   
Eddie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, nickte dabei und seufzte.   
„Ja, das möchte ich. Findest...findest du das...übertrieben, Helena?“  
„Übertrieben?“, rief die Ältere aus, schüttelte den Kopf. „Eddie, ich finde es völlig normal, dass man jemanden treffen möchte, mit dem man sich am Telefon bereits gut versteht. Du machst dir schon wieder zu viele Gedanken, Schätzchen.“

Eddie seufzte auf und musste sich selbst eingestehen, dass ihre langjährige Freundin den Nagel auf den Kopf getroffen hatte. Und dennoch steckte etwas mehr dahinter. Sie atmete einmal tief durch, fand wieder den Blick der Älteren.   
„Helena, da ist noch etwas.... - Er...er ist auch beim Film tätig“, murmelte die Physiotherapeutin und die weißhaarige Dame schmunzelte.   
„Aha, daher weht also der Wind“, merkte sie an, ergriff erneut Eddies Hand und drückte sie fest.   
„Ich...ja, irgendwie schon. Ich...ich habe einfach Angst, dass auch er ein Schauspieler ist. Und ich weiß auch, dass es dämlich ist, so zu denken. Er ist ja nicht Tom, aber trotzdem. Die Gedanken sind da.“ 

„Ja, auch das halte ich für normal. Das gebrannt Kind scheut nun einmal das Feuer. Aber habt ihr euch je über seine Arbeit unterhalten?“   
„Nein, nicht wirklich. Ich weiß, dass er beim Film arbeitet und er weiß, dass ich Physiotherapeutin bin und gerade meine eigene Praxis eröffnet habe.“  
„Und hast du das Gefühl, es stört ihn, dass du ihn nie nach seiner Arbeit ausfragst?“ Eddie dachte einen Moment lang nach, schüttelte dann den Kopf. 

„Nein, eher das Gegenteil. Wir reden über Gott und die Welt, was ihm genauso viel Spaß zu machen scheint, wie mir.“  
„Na siehst du“, schloss Helena lächelnd. „Dann ist doch alles andere völlig egal.“  
Erneut seufzte Eddie auf, nickte gedankenverloren und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Ihr Blick wanderte zur Decke und sie zog nachdenklich die Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne. 

Sie wusste, dass Helena Recht hatte. Es sollte egal sein, aber trotzdem konnte sie diese Gedanken, dieses Gefühl nicht ganz loslassen.   
„Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen, Schätzchen. Genieße dein Leben solange du jung bist“, vernahm sie Helenas Stimme, nickte wieder, gerade als ihr Handy zu klingeln begann. Der Name auf dem Display ließ Eddie aufstöhnen und sie schloss für einen kurzen Moment die Augen, zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe, bevor sie abnahm. 

„Tom“, grüßte sie kurz, biss sich danach auf die Unterlippe, damit sie nicht sofort anfing loszuschreien. Erst vor drei Tagen hatte sie ein regelrechtes Wortgefecht mit ihm ausgetragen – natürlich war es wieder um Dylan gegangen – und darauf legte sie kein weiteres Mal wert. Anscheinend hatte er seine Fehler noch immer nicht eingesehen und alles schien auf einen Prozess hinauszulaufen.   
„Nein, nicht Tom“, erklang jedoch eine weibliche Stimme aus dem Äther und Eddies Augen weiteten sich überrascht. 

„Lulu“, entfuhr es ihr lauter als geplant. Sie warf Helena einen entschuldigenden Blick zu, die jedoch nur abwinkend mit dem Kopf schüttelte.   
„Edis, Tom war partout nicht dazu zu bewegen, dich anzurufen, weshalb ich es jetzt tue“, erklärte Lulu, Toms Agentin; fuhr auch nahtlos fort, ohne Eddie die Chance zu geben, etwas zu erwidern: „Hast du schon von deinem Anwalt Nachricht bekommen?“  
„Nein, habe ich nicht“, gab die Blonde verwirrt zurück. „Worum geht es, Lulu?“ 

„Nun gut, ich hatte gehofft, er hätte es dir bereits mitgeteilt. Nun denn, für den 27. Juli ist ein neuer Einigungstermin angesetzt – außergerichtlich natürlich, nur mit den Anwälten, dir, Tom und mir.“  
Eddie stieß einen Seufzer aus, rollte mit den Augen.   
„Und was soll der bringen? Tom scheint nicht einzusehen, dass er derjenige ist, der meilenweit über die Stränge geschlagen hat. Oder willst du mir jetzt erzählen, dass du ihm endlich ein bisschen Vernunft einreden konntest?“

Vermutlich klang ihre Stimme bissiger, als sie eigentlich sollte, was allerdings auch nicht allzu verwunderlich war. Eddie hatte Lulu nie gemocht. Sie konnte zugeben, dass sie ihren Job – für den sie auch mehr als gut bezahlt wurde – sehr gut machte, war mit ihr ausgekommen, wenn es hatte sein müssen und verschwendete sonst kaum einen Gedanken an sie. Dazu kam noch, dass Eddie wusste, dass die Abneigung auf Gegenseitigkeit beruhte.

„Ob du es nun glauben willst oder nicht, das habe ich tatsächlich. Aber das besprechen wir am 27. Dein Anwalt wird sich sicherlich noch mit dir in Verbindung setzen“, gab Lulu kühl zurück. Erneut seufzte Eddie auf, schüttelte für sich selbst den Kopf. 

„Und nur deshalb rufst du an?“, konnte sie sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen. Sie hörte Toms Agentin am anderen Ende die Luft ausstoßen.   
„Ja, deshalb rufe ich an, Edis. Auch wenn wir unsere Differenzen haben, liegt mir viel daran, diesen euren Streit nicht in eine endlose Schlammschlacht ausarten zu lassen. Das sollte auch dir Grund genug sein, den genannten Termin wahrzunehmen.“   
„In Ordnung“, stimmte sie zu. „Ich werde sehen, dass ich das regle. Und Lulu…danke.“ 

„Gern geschehen“, kam die knappe Antwort, nach der sie einfach auflegte. Auch Eddie ließ ihre Handy haltende Hand sinken, legte das Gerät auf dem Tisch ab und atmete einige Male tief ein und aus. Lulu zu danken war ihr nicht leichtgefallen, trotzdem war ihr bewusst, dass diese den richtigen Standpunkt hatte. 

Auch damals während des Scheidungsprozesses hatte Eddie unnötige Streitigkeiten vermieden, hauptsächlich für Dylans Wohl, aber auch aufgrund der Öffentlichkeit. Dieser Sorgerechtsstreit sollte nicht in einem Krieg enden; das wollte Eddie so weit wie möglich verhindern. Und sollte Lulu es nun tatsächlich geschafft haben, Tom zur Vernunft zu bringen, konnte das sogar gelingen.  
Also würde sie wohl am 26. Richtung L.A. fliegen, damit dieses Thema ein und für Allemal geklärt werden konnte. 

„Alles in Ordnung?“, riss sie Helenas Stimme aus ihren Gedanken und Eddies Kopf ruckte hoch. Sie blickte in die warmen, vertrauten Augen der alten Frau und nickte, seufzte.   
„Ja, ich denke schon. Ich bin nur noch ein bisschen…aufgewühlt“, antwortete Eddie, was Helena mit einem Lächeln quittierte und bereits zum Sprechen angesetzt hatte, als erneut Eddies Handy einen Anruf signalisierte. 

„Mensch, du bist ja eine viel gefragte Person heute, Eddielein“, stichelte Helena, doch die Angesprochene reagierte nicht, da sie soeben den Namen des Anrufers gelesen hatte. Sie schloss die Augen.  
„Willst du nicht abnehmen?“, fragte die Ältere und Eddie schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein…ich…ich kann da jetzt nicht rangehen“, murmelte sie, wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht und ließ die Schultern hängen. Es überraschte sie selbst, dass sie so fühlte und doch entsprach es der Wahrheit. In ihrem Zustand innerer Unruhe und gedämpfter Wut, wollte sie einfach nicht mit ihm sprechen. 

„Dan“, murmelte Helena und Eddie sah überrascht auf, bemerkte, dass ihre ältere Freundin nach dem Telefon gegriffen hatte. Mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und einem Zwinkern an Eddie, nahm sie ab und hob das Gerät an ihr Ohr. 

„Hallo?“, sagte sie und Eddies Augen weiteten sich, als Helena lachte.   
„Das haben Sie gut erkannt, Dan“, meinte sie. „Eddie sitzt neben mir, ist momentan aber nicht…in der Lage zu sprechen. – Nein, nichts allzu Dramatisches, das wird schon wieder.“   
Helena lauschte seiner Antwort, warf dabei Eddie einen vielsagenden Blick zu und formte lautlos mit den Lippen: „Er klingt nett.“ 

Erneut lachte die weißhaarige Dame auf.   
„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen. – Ach so, ja….Ich bin…sagen wir mal, eine Freundin fortgeschrittenen Alters von Eddie und Sie dürfen mich gerne Helena nennen. – Gleichfalls, Dan.“  
Danach lauschte die ältere Dame, nickte und sprach schließlich: „Natürlich, das werde ich ihr sagen.“ Wieder einen Moment Ruhe, bis Helena auflachte.   
„Nein, das ist in Ordnung. Viel Erfolg, woran arbeiten Sie denn? – Ach, tatsächlich?“ Die weißhaarige Lady kicherte und eine leichte Röte trat auf ihre Wangen, als sie sagte: „Dann grüßen Sie doch bitte Commander McGarrett recht herzlich von mir.“ 

Mit großen Augen starrte Eddie Helena an, die noch einmal schulmädchengleich kicherte und mit einem herzlichen „Aloha“ auflegte. Graublaue Augen, die nun ein gewisses Funkeln zeigten, trafen auf Eddies tief Braune und sie zog fragend die Brauen nach oben. 

„Was…was zur Hölle war das denn?“, fragte sie, der ganze Frust über Lulus Anruf wie weggeblasen. Außerdem konnte sie sich jetzt nur allzu gut vorstellen, wie Dayna und Kari sich damals gefühlt haben mussten, als sie selbst das erste Mal mit Dan gesprochen hatte. Helena grinste, was alsbald in ein Lachen überging.   
„Wie? Du wusstest noch nicht einmal, dass er am Set von Hawaii Five-0 arbeitet?“, wollte die alte Lady wissen und Eddies Mund bewegte sich auf, zu und wieder auf. 

„Ich…ich hab mir da wohl nicht wirklich Gedanken drüber gemacht“, murmelte sie, rieb sich verlegen über den Arm. „Aber eigentlich hätte ich es wissen müssen.“   
Ein weiteres Mal lachte Helena auf, was in einem breiten Grinsen endete.   
„Also ganz ehrlich, Schätzchen, wenn du dir diesen Mann nicht schnappst, bist du ziemlich blöd“, entfuhr es der Greisin.   
„Helena“, japste Eddie auf, musste aber in fast demselben Moment anfangen zu lachen, in das Helena mit einstimmte.


	21. Kapitel 21- "Good Talk“

Noch reichlich verwirrt starrte Alex auf sein Handy. Helenas letzter Satz hatte ihn so ziemlich zum Staunen gebracht, da er nicht einmal damit gerechnet hatte, sie würde die Serie kennen. Ganz zu schweigen davon, weshalb er so offen mit ihr gewesen war. Gut, sie hatte danach gefragt und aus welchem Grund sollte er etwas erfinden. Trotzdem…dieses Gespräch machte ihn neugierig auf diese ältere Frau. Vielleicht…

„Was war das denn gerade?“ Der Ausruf warf Alex aus der Bahn, die seine Gedanken gerade einschlagen wollten. Er wirbelte herum und blickte in das fragende Gesicht seines Kollegen und Freundes. Fassungslos stöhnte er auf und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Also, ich habe dir ja so einiges zugetraut, aber dass du mich jetzt auch noch beim Telefonieren belauscht, hätte ich nicht erwartet“, meinte er ernst, sah Scott eindringlich an, der jedoch nur mit den Schultern zuckte. 

„Gewisse Umstände erfordern halt auch gewisse Maßnahmen“, erwiderte er lapidar, grinste dann breit. „Außerdem habe ich dir ja gesagt, dass ich schon noch herausfinden werde, was es mit dieser Eddie auf sich hat. Das allein hätte dir bereits Warnung genug sein müssen.“   
Der Australier schüttelte erneut den Kopf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und seufzte, bevor sich ein Schmunzeln um seinen Mund legte.   
„Ich glaube, so langsam färbt deine Rolle auf dich ab. Du hörst dich ja beinah schon so an, wie Danny“, gab er zu bedenken. 

„Ich sage lediglich, wie die Dinge sind“, stellte der Blonde klar und Alex lachte auf.   
„Also so, wie die Dinge sind und wie du sie zu sehen meinst, sind zwei völlig verschiedene Paar Schuh“, konterte er und Scott zog die Brauen hoch.   
„Wirklich? Redewendungen? Da sind wir jetzt angekommen?“ Und auf Alex Schulterzucken hin, fügte er an: „Dann hab ich auch noch einen: Lässt du jetzt die Katze aus dem Sack oder muss ich weiter graben?“   
Alex lachte ein weiteres Mal auf, warf dabei den Kopf in den Nacken.   
„Oh Mann Alter, du wirst ja eh keine Ruhe geben“, meinte er resignierend und schlug Scott leicht gegen die Schulter. „Also lade ich dich heute Abend auf einen Absacker ein und lasse – wie du so schön gesagt hast – die Katze aus dem Sack.“   
„Ist gebongt“, war Scott einverstanden und ergriff Alex‘ dargebotene Hand.   
„Freu dich aber nicht zu sehr. Es ist nämlich keine wirklich große Katze, die ich aus ihrem…doch recht kleinen Sack lasse.“   
Lachend klopfte Scott ihm auf die Schulter und zog eine Braue hoch.   
„Warum lässt du mich das nicht einfach entscheiden, wenn sie erst mal draußen ist?“

\-----

Es war bereits dunkel, als Alex sich auf den Weg in die Bar machte, in der er sich mit Scott verabredet hatte. Dieser hatte schon vor etwa einer Dreiviertelstunde gehen können. Seufzend fuhr er sich mit einer Hand über den Nacken, während er sein Auto durch den nicht mehr ganz so dichten Verkehr lenkte und fragte sich zum wiederholten Male, ob es denn schlau oder dumm war, ausgerechnet mit Scott über sein Problem in Anführungszeichen zu sprechen.   
Mit lediglich zwanzig Minuten Verspätung – was geradezu einem Rekord nahekam – betrat Alex die Bar und fand zu seiner Überraschung nicht nur Scott, sondern auch Grace und Daniel dort vor.   
„Was wird das denn?“, fragte er, während er sich auf einen Stuhl fallen ließ und zog die Augenbrauen nach oben. Er deutete auf Scott.   
„Hast du dir Verstärkung mitgebracht, oder wie?“   
„Nein, hab ich nicht“, erwiderte der Blonde schmunzelnd und Grace fügte an: „Na hör mal, ich will auch wissen, was los ist.“   
„Und ich“, warf Daniel ein, „ich dachte, dass DU vielleicht ein wenig Rückendeckung gebrauchen könntest.“ 

Alex seufzte auf, schüttelte den Kopf, musste aber trotzdem grinsen.   
„Leute, das hört sich an, als würde ich das Geheimnis des Jahrhunderts lüften“, meinte er. „Nur, dass ihr hinterher nicht enttäuscht seid, so spektakulär wird das Ganze nicht.“   
„Hey, brah, das macht nichts“, erwiderte Daniel schmunzelnd. „Wir sind nur alle wirklich gespannt darauf, den Grund für deine überaus gute und vor allem andauernde Laune zu erfahren.“   
„Ja, und den Hintergrund des überaus merkwürdigen Telefonats von heute Mittag“, ergänzte Scott und winkte einen Kellner heran.   
Sie bestellten Getränke und kleine Snacks dazu und nachdem alles am Tisch war, richteten sich drei Augenpaare auf Alex. Er seufzte einmal tief, nahm einen großen Schluck aus seiner Bierflasche und begann zu erzählen. Erst etwas stockend, zögernd, doch je mehr er sprach, desto besser kam es ihm über die Lippen. Er gab mehr preis als er eigentlich vorgehabt hatte, erzählte auch mehr über Eddie und endete schließlich mit der Erklärung des Telefonats, welches Scott belauscht hatte. 

Nachdem er geendet hatte, sah er Grace den Kopf schütteln, hob fragend eine Augenbraue.   
„Also ganz ehrlich, Alex. Das, was du eben alles erzählt hast, mag vielleicht nicht spektakulär sein, aber etwas Besonderes ist es in jedem Fall.“   
Sie lächelte und der dunkelhaarige, große Schauspieler kam nicht umhin, dieses Lächeln zu erwidern. Ja, es war tatsächlich etwas Besonderes, das war ihm schon vorher klar gewesen, doch erst jetzt, nachdem er es aus dem Mund von jemand anderem gehört hatte, wurde er sich richtig darüber bewusst, wie besonders seine Freundschaft mit Eddie war. 

„Und diese Helena ist eine gute Freundin von Eddie?“, hakte Daniel nach, was der Australier nickend bestätigte.   
„Das hat sie mir zumindest gesagt und ich denke schon, dass es stimmt, sonst wäre sie bestimmt nicht an Eddies Handy gegangen.“  
Daniel nickte, ebenso Grace. Nur Scott saß reglos in seinem Stuhl. Auf seiner Stirn zeichneten sich unzählige kleine und große Fältchen ab, außerdem hatte er sein Kinn auf einer Hand aufgestützt.   
„Scott?“, fragte Alex nach, doch erst, als Daniel ihn leicht an der Schulter berührte, schien er aus seiner Lethargie aufzuwachen. Der Blonde blickte für einen Moment ein wenig verwirrt in die Runde, schüttelte dann den Kopf.   
„Folgendes“, fing er an, räusperte sich geräuschvoll und setzte sich gerade auf, stützte dabei die Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. „Warum stattest du dieser Helena nicht einfach einen Besuch ab, hm?“   
„Bitte?“, entfuhr es dem Australier und er riss die Augen auf.   
„Ganz einfach: Du fährst zu dieser Dame und unterhältst dich mit ihr und schlägst so zwei Fliegen mit einer Klappe. Deine Neugier, weshalb sie unsere Serie guckt, könnte befriedigt werden und…du kannst dich mit jemandem über deine Eddie unterhalten, der sie gut kennt.“ 

„Klingt logisch“, stimmte Daniel zu, zuckte leicht mit den Schultern. Alex seufzte auf, ergriff seine Bierflasche und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück.   
„Lass es dir durch den Kopf gehen, Großer“, riet Scott, nahm sein Glas auf. „Es muss immerhin etwas dran sein, an dieser Eddie, denn so schnell hast du noch nie nachgegeben und uns etwas so ausführlich erzählt.“   
Erneut stieß Alex einen tiefen Seufzer aus. Sein Freund und Kollege hatte Recht, er wusste aber nicht, warum er es getan hatte. Was er aber wusste war zum einen, dass es genau richtig gewesen war, mit Scott, Daniel und Grace zu sprechen. Sie kannten ihn mittlerweile ziemlich gut. Und zum zweiten wäre es vielleicht gar nicht verkehrt, mit jemandem zu sprechen, der Eddie gut kannte und so eine Einschätzung von einem Außenstehenden zu bekommen.


	22. Kapitel 22 - "Family And The Problems Coming With It“

“So, da wären wir”, sagte Eddie und schloss die Tür auf. Will führte die Meute an, schleppte dabei das meiste Gepäck, das er im Foyer erst einmal zur Seite stellte. Charlotte raste buchstäblich ins Haus und quietschte vergnügt: „Tante Eddie, das ist sooo toll hier“, was die Angesprochenen grinsen ließ. Es erstarb jedoch, als Savannah missmutig und noch immer mit einem Gesicht wie sieben Tage Regenwetter an ihr vorbei schlurfte, den Koffer mürrisch hinter sich her schleifend. Sie seufzte auf, warf ihrem Bruder einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu, den dieser jedoch nur mit einem hilflosen Schulterzucken beantwortete.  
Steven schlenderte gemächlich an Eddie vorbei, ließ seinen Rucksack einfach mitten im Foyer fallen und begann neugierig die Möbel und Wände zu betasten, bevor er mit einem Ruck in Richtung Terrasse davonlief.  
„Dylan würdest…“, fing Eddie an, brach allerdings ab, da ihr Sohn bereits hinter seinem kleineren Cousin hinterher sprintete. Wieder stahl sich ein Lächeln in ihr Gesicht und sie seufzte zufrieden auf. Ja, das konnte Alles noch sehr interessant werden. Sie hoffte, Dayna und Kari würden es ihr nachsehen, wenn sie in nächster Zeit in der Praxis etwas kürzertreten würde. Und somit bewahrheitete sich wieder einmal ein weiser Spruch: Wenn es kommt, dann aber dicke. 

„Was haltet ihr davon, wenn ich euch beiden eure Zimmer zeige?“, frage sie an Charlotte und Savannah gewandt. Während die Vierjährige in ein freudenschreigleiches ‚Ja‘ ausbrach, zuckte der Teenager gelangweilt mit den Schultern.  
„Na dann mal los.“ Eddie schloss die Haustür, bedeutete ihrem Bruder, es sich auf der Terrasse gemütlich zu machen und zeigte auf die breite, in einem halben Bogen verlaufende Treppe.  
Charlotte peste als erste los und Eddie folgte ihr mit breitem Grinsen. Das kleine Mädchen nahm zum Erklimmen der Treppe nicht nur ihre kleinen Beinchen, sondern auch die Arme zu Hilfe, krabbelte in einem ziemlichen Tempo die Stufen hoch. Dabei wackelte der kleine, rosafarbene Rucksack auf ihrem Rücken hin und her, während ihre blonde Lockenmähne auf und ab wippte.

Noch immer grinsend, warf die Physiotherapeutin einen Blick über ihre Schulter, um sich zu vergewissern, dass Savannah ihr folgte und stutzte kurz. Der überaus traurige Gesichtsausdruck des Teenagers überraschte sie zutiefst. Und doch erklärte es wohl ihr ziemlich mürrisches, genervtes Verhalten. Es war lediglich Ausdruck ihrer tiefsitzenden Traurigkeit.  
Im selben Moment sah Savannah auf, bemerkte ihren Blick und rollte genervt mit den Augen, bevor sie wieder nach unten blickte.  
Eddie seufzte innerlich, da sie nicht wusste, wie sie sich verhalten sollte. Zu lange hatte sie Savannah (sowie auch Steven und Charlotte) nicht gesehen, wusste also nicht, ob etwas und wenn ja, was, vorgefallen war.  
Auf dem Treppenabsatz gabelte sie Charlotte auf, die sich in freudiger Erwartung dort hingesetzt hatte und hob sie auf ihren Arm.  
„Bist du gespannt, Mäuschen?“, fragte sie, bog nach links in den Flur und blieb gleich vor der ersten Tür rechts stehen. Der kleine Wirbelwind nickte und Eddie drückte die Klinke hinunter, stieß die Tür leicht auf. Die Augen des blondgelockten Mädchens begannen zu strahlen.  
„Das ist meins?“, fragte sie beinahe ehrfürchtig, fing allerdings sofort an, auf Eddies Arm zu zappeln, sodass die Therapeutin sie schnell absetzte, damit sie keine Chance hatte, ihr buchstäblich aus den Armen zu springen.  
„Langsam, Mäuschen“, mahnte sie, doch der Krümel war nicht aufzuhalten.  
„Hier sind überall Pferde“, rief sie freudestrahlend aus. „Tante Eddie, guck doch mal.“ 

„Ja, Charlotte, ich weiß. Das habe ich für dich so eingerichtet.“ Die Vierjährige quietschte vergnügt auf und stürzte sich auf eine der Spielkisten, was Eddie ein weiteres Grinsen ins Gesicht zauberte. Hinter sich vernahm sie ein genervtes Aufseufzen, was sie daran erinnerte, dass noch ein zweites Kind sein Zimmer beziehen wollte.  
„Mäuschen, ich zeige eben Savannah ihr Zimmer, okay?“  
Kaum mehr ansprechbar zwischen all den kleinen ‚Mein kleines Pony‘- Figuren, die Charlotte aus der Kiste beförderte, kam lediglich ein knappes „Okay“ von ihr. Kopfschüttelnd und schmunzelnd wandte sie sich an ihre ältere Nichte, deutete nach rechts. Sie legte der jungen Frau eine Hand auf die Schulter, die diese jedoch sofort mit einem gemurmelten „nicht“ abschüttelte. Nicht weiter darauf eingehend, zeigte sie auf die nächste Tür links. Savannah öffnete die Tür.  
„Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir.“  
„Wird schon passen“, murmelte der Teenie, quetschte sich durch den schmalen Spalt und schlug Eddie die Tür vor der Nase zu. 

Einige Sekunden lang, stand die Blonde einfach nur da. Unglaublich. Schließlich seufzte sie auf, zuckte mit den Schultern und wandte sich ab. Normalerweise würde sie ein solches Verhalten nicht durchgehen lassen. Dieses hier war jedoch eine Ausnahmesituation. Zum einen wollte sie nicht schon am ersten Tag einen Streit vom Zaun brechen – und sie war sich mehr als sicher, dass Savannah es darauf angelegt hatte. Außerdem wollte sie sich nicht einmischen, was die Erziehung anging, zumindest nicht, bevor sie mit ihrem Bruder gesprochen hatte.  
Sie sah noch einmal nach Charlotte, die eifrig mit ihren Ponys spielte, bevor sie nach unten ging und sich zu ihrem Bruder an den Tisch setzte. Dylan saß mit Steven am Poolrand und die beiden planschten mit den Füßen im Wasser. 

„Also, Will. Was ist los?“, fragte Eddie, sah ihren nur um ein gutes Jahr älteren Bruder an, der seufzte. Er trank einen Schluck Limonade, stützte die Ellenbogen auf die Tischplatte und sah Eddie von unten herauf an.  
„Ich habe keine Ahnung. – Es ist nichts passiert, zumindest nicht, dass ich davon wüsste. Ich merke einfach nur, dass ich nicht mehr so weitermachen kann, wie bisher. Allein Stevie hält mich den ganzen Tag auf Trab, dazu kommt noch Charlotte, die auch ihren Anteil an Aufmerksamkeit einfordert und Savannah…wenn ich nur wüsste, was ihr über die Leber gelaufen ist.“  
Er schüttelte resigniert den Kopf, ließ seine Arme herunterfallen und die Schultern hängen.  
„Alleinerziehend mit drei Kindern ist alles andere als einfach“, meinte Eddie, was Will humorlos auflachen ließ.  
„Wem sagst du das?“ Eddie fing seinen traurigen Blick auf und seufzte leise.  
„Weißt du, Eddie. Als Conny vor vier Jahren einfach aus dem Krankenhaus abgehauen ist – es war ein tierischer Schock und ich habe gedacht, den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren. Doch selbst da habe ich mich nicht so hilflos gefühlt, wie jetzt.“

„Hm, allerdings darfst du dabei nicht vergessen, dass auch deine Mäuse älter werden und sich ihre Bedürfnisse ändern. Aber jetzt möchte ich erst mal wissen, wie es dir geht, Will. Ich weiß, dass einem die Kinder immer wichtiger sind, trotzdem darfst du dich darüber aber nicht selbst vergessen.“  
Der braunhaarige Mann blickte zu ihr auf, nickte halbherzig und zog eine Grimasse.  
„Ich weiß, Eddie. Aber wie? Ich…ich habe ja anscheinend nicht einmal genug Zeit für meine Kinder, wie soll ich da noch mich selbst reinquetschen?“  
Eddie seufzte auf, lehnte sich vor und legte ihrem Bruder eine Hand auf den Arm.  
„Will, hast…hast du nicht mal das Bedürfnis jemand neues kennenzulernen, oder…“ Will unterbrach sie sofort, schüttelte den Kopf, seufzte dann auf. 

„Wie denn, Eddie? Seit Conny weg ist hatte ich kein Date, nicht weil ich nicht wollte, sondern weil mir die Zeit fehlt. Wie und wo soll ich denn jemanden kennenlernen? Und verschone mich bitte mit Elternabenden und dergleichen.“  
Nun musste Eddie trotz des ernsthaften Themas grinsen, drückte den Arm ihres Bruders.  
„Naja, jetzt bist du erst mal hier“, schmunzelte sie. „Der Rest findet sich.“  
„Ja, und ich habe jetzt schon ein schlechtes Gewissen, weil ich dich nun auch noch mit meinen Problemen belaste.“ 

„Halt, stopp“, befahl Eddie und hielt eine Hand hoch. „Das lässt du schön bleiben, Will. Ich habe dich hierher eingeladen, damit du aus dem alten Trott rauskommst und dich etwas erholst. Und ich weiß schon, wie anstrengend es mit den Kids wird, aber das macht mir nichts aus, verstanden? Im Gegenteil, ich freue mich riesig, dass ihr hier seid.“  
Sie sah Will an, erkannte, wie gerührt er war und schenkte ihm ein Lächeln, dass er erwiderte und sie in eine feste Umarmung zog.  
„Danke, Schwesterchen.“  
„Für dich immer, großer Bruder.“


	23. Kapitel 23 - "Helena“

Es hatte einige Zeit gekostet, ihren vollständigen Namen in Erfahrung zu bringen und herauszufinden, wo sie wohnte. Und obwohl er noch immer völlig unentschlossen war, stand er nun vor ihrer Tür, vor ihrem Apartment in der Senioreneinrichtung und haderte mit sich selbst, ob er klopfen sollte, oder besser wieder ging.   
Alex trat unruhig von einem Bein auf das andere, betrachtet die Tür vor sich und hinterfragte ein weiteres Mal seine Entscheidung.  
Doch eine Stimme, die plötzlich neben ihm fragte: "Wollen Sie zu mir?" nahm ihm weiteres Nachgrübeln ab. Langsam drehte er sich um, und schon die Veränderung ihres Gesichtsausdrucks und das kleine "Oh", das ihr entschlüpfte, versicherten ihm, vor der richtigen Person zu stehen. 

„Sind Sie Helena Mack?“, fragte er trotzdem nach, was die alte Dame mit einem Nicken beantwortete.   
„Das bin ich. Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen, Mr....entschuldigen Sie, aber ihren richtigen Namen kann ich mir nicht merken.“  
„Dann nennen Sie mich doch einfach Alex“, schlug er lächelnd vor. „Und ich...würde gerne mit Ihnen sprechen, Mrs. Mack.“  
„Helena“, korrigierte sie sofort, was Alex schmunzeln ließ und auch um ihren Mund setzte sich ein amüsierter Ausdruck. 

„Dann kommen Sie mal rein“, meinte sie, trat an ihm vorbei und schloss die Tür auf. Die Wohnung war klein, aber gemütlich eingerichtet. Wer auch immer das gemacht hatte, hatte das Beste aus den Räumlichkeiten herausgeholt. Gegenüber der Tür befand sich ein kleiner, runder Tisch mit drei Stühlen darum, an dem Helena ihm anbot, Platz zu nehmen. Ihr Angebot für etwas zu trinken lehnte er ab und, während sie sich in der kleinen Kochnische einen Tee zubereitete, sah er sich genauer um. Von der Eingangstür konnte die rechts liegende Kochnische nicht eingesehen werden, da ein breiter Wandvorsprung einem die Sicht nahm. Eine Tür war dort eingelassen und er vermutete, dass sich dort das Bad befand. Die Kochnische wurde von zwei Sideboards vom Rest des Raumes abgetrennt, auf denen viele gerahmte Bilder standen. Daneben stand der bereits erwähnte Tisch und dahinter führte eine Glastür hinaus auf eine kleine Terrasse. Links lag, durch einen breiten, hohen Paravent verdeckt, der Schlafbereich. Auf einem kleineren Sideboard stand ein Fernseher. 

Das Klappern von Geschirr ließ Alex sich umdrehen und er beobachtete, wie Helena langsam zu dem Tisch ging, die Tasse darauf abstellte und sich setzte. Erst als sie ihn auffordernd ansah, setzte er sich ebenfalls.   
„Sie haben es sehr nett hier“, teilte er ihr ein wenig verlegen mit und rieb sich den Nacken.   
„Ja, das stimmt. Meine Tochter hat es mir eingerichtet. Sie macht das beruflich, lebt aber auf Maui“, erklärte die alte Dame und Alex nickte, was Helena schmunzeln ließ. „Allerdings bezweifle ich, dass Sie hier sind, um das Zimmer einer alten Frau zu bewundern, oder?“  
Sie lachte ob seines verwunderten Blickes auf und auch Alex musste grinsen.   
„Da haben Sie Recht, Helena. Ich...ich bin hier, weil mir...hmm…zu Ohren gekommen ist, dass Sie…“ Er brach ab, wurde leicht rot und Helena lachte erneut auf.   
„Sprechen Sie es ruhig aus: Ich bin vermutlich eine der ältesten Verehrerinnen des von Ihnen dargestellten Charakters Steve McGarrett. Verzeihen Sie das Wort Verehrerin, aber die neumodische Bezeichnung Fan finde ich für mich sehr unpassend.“

„Irgendwie muss ich Ihnen da Recht geben“, meinte er und wieder erklang Helenas fröhliches Lachen.   
„Verraten Sie mir auch, von wem Sie über mich gehört haben?“, hakte die weißhaarige Frau nach. Alex öffnete den Mund, um seine sich bereits zurechtgelegte Antwort zu geben, doch es kam lediglich ein einziges Wort heraus: „Eddie.“   
„Die Eddie?“  
„Ich kenne nur eine Eddie...bzw. ein Kollege von mir...ähm....“, druckste er und Helena sah ihn direkt an, musterte ihn, sodass er beinahe rot geworden wäre.   
„Sie meinen Dan, richtig?“   
Alex nickte.  
Wieder sah sie ihn aufmerksam an und er wusste, dass ihr trotz ihres Alters nicht entging, dass er sich leicht nervös die Hände rieb. Er senkte kurz den Blick und als er ein weiteres Mal in ihre Augen sah, wurde ihm klar, dass er sie nicht täuschen konnte. Ihre nächsten Worte machten das mehr als deutlich.   
„Sie sind Dan.“ Es war keine Frage.  
„Bin ich so leicht zu durchschauen?“, wollte er wissen, fuhr sich verlegen mit einer Hand über den Nacken.   
„Nein, aber kein besonders guter Lügner“, sie grinste ein wenig, als sie anfügte: „Fast hätte ich Schauspieler gesagt. Obwohl, ich denke mir, im echten Leben ist es vermutlich wesentlich schwieriger jemandem etwas vorzuspielen.“   
"Ja, das ist es“, nickte Alex bestätigend. „Allerdings gibt es auch da Unterschiede.“ 

Unverwehrt sah Helena ihn an und Alex fühlte sich in der Zeit zurückversetzt, wie er als kleiner Junge von seiner Oma angesehen worden war, wenn er mal wieder etwas ausgefressen hatte.  
„Ich warne Sie, Alex. Tun Sie diesem Mädchen nicht weh. Sie hat weiß Gott schon mehr als genug durchmachen müssen.“ Während sie sprach, blieb ihre Mimik entspannt, doch alleine ihr Blick sagte alles und Alex schüttelte schnell den Kopf.   
„Helena, hören Sie. Ich habe nicht vor, Eddie jemals wehzutun. Dazu...bedeutet sie mir zu viel. Ich…“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern, kratze sich an der Stirn und suchte in seinem Kopf nach den richtigen Worten.   
„Wie lange halten sie den Kontakt bereits aufrecht?“, wollte die alte Dame wissen.   
„Etwas über zwei Monate. Ich weiß nicht, wie viel Eddie Ihnen erzählt hat. Wir telefonieren zwei Mal die Woche und...schreiben uns fast jeden Tag Nachrichten.“ Er seufzte auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf.   
Helena sah ihn auffordernd an und fast von selbst fing er an zu erzählen, fragte sich insgeheim, wie es dieser kleinen, weißhaarigen, alten Lady gelungen war, dass er sich wie ein Teenager fühlte, der seine schlimmsten Streiche beichten musste.   
Helenas Blick ruhte auf ihm und sie hörte ihm die ganze Zeit aufmerksam zu, während er erklärte, wie es zu seiner Freundschaft mit Eddie gekommen war. 

„Dass es sich so entwickeln würde, hat mich ziemlich überrascht. Außerdem hätte ich nie für möglich gehalten, dass....“ Alex stockte, fand Helenas Blick und sie lächelte ihn zum ersten Mal seit Beginn des Eddie-Themas an.   
„Dass man Gefühle für jemanden entwickeln kann, den man noch nie getroffen hat“, vollendete sie seinen Satz. Er bestätigte ihre Aussage mit einem Nicken, zuckte danach erneut mit den Schultern. Er legte die Arme auf dem Tisch ab, betrachtete seine Hände, bevor er ein weiteres Mal ihren Blick fand.   
„Helena, ich hoffe, Sie glauben mir, dass ich ohne böse Absicht einen Teil der Wahrheit vor Eddie verschwiegen habe. Ich wollte einfach nur ich selbst sein können, was in meiner…Position oftmals recht schwierig ist. Und um ganz offen zu sein... mittlerweile habe ich keine Ahnung mehr, wie ich es ihr sagen soll.“   
„Ich kann ihre Beweggründe verstehen, aber leider kann ich Ihnen dabei nicht helfen. Nur sollten Sie nicht zu lange warten und ihr die volle Wahrheit erzählen.“

Wieder nickte er und seufzte auf. Diese Gedanken waren ihm bereits seit einigen Tagen im Kopf herumgegeistert. Zumal in ihm der Wunsch, sich mit Eddie zu treffen, immer stärker wurde. Nur war er sich auch darüber im Klaren, dass, falls sie einem Treffen zustimmte und er dort auftauchte, sie nur den Schauspieler sehen würde. Er hatte sich geschickt selbst in eine Zwickmühle gebracht und wie er es auch drehte und wendete, es gab kein Herauskommen. Bis auf die Möglichkeit, aufzugeben...den Kontakt abzubrechen. Doch war das überhaupt noch eine Option? 

Helena, die eine Hand auf seinen Arm legte, holte ihn aus seinen Gedanken. Er sah hoch, nahm ihr Lächeln wahr und erwiderte dies, wenn auch nur leicht.   
„Darf ich Ihnen eine Geschichte erzählen, Alex? Vielleicht...kann Ihnen diese helfen“, sagte Helena, woraufhin Alex nickte. Die alte Dame nahm einen Schluck Tee, bevor sie erneut zu ihm aufsah.   
„Es ist lange her, dennoch erinnere ich mich daran, als wäre es gestern gewesen. Ich war gerade 18 geworden, als ich von der Navy hierher, nach Pearl Harbor versetzt wurde. Ich war Krankenschwester.“  
Mit großen Augen blickte er sie an.   
„Sie…sie haben den Angriff auf Pearl Harbour miterlebt?“  
„Ja, im Krankenhaus. Es war die Hölle auf Erden und schlimmer, doch davon will ich gar nicht sprechen.“ 

Sie machte eine kurze Pause, trank noch einen Schluck Tee, bevor sie fortfuhr: „Ich lernte viele junge Soldaten der Navy kennen, doch einen habe ich bis heute nicht vergessen. Er kam mit einer gebrochenen Nase zu uns und während ich seine Verletzung versorgte, erzählte er, dass er gerade einen Boxkampf gewonnen hatte. Wir unterhielten uns eine ganze Weile, mochten uns von Anfang an und sahen uns von da an häufiger, am Strand oder in einem der vielen Lokale, allerdings nie allein. Immer waren seine oder meine Freunde dabei. Trotzdem erfuhr ich, dass er ursprünglich aus Florida kam, womit wir eine Gemeinsamkeit hatten. Außerdem fand ich heraus, dass er bei seiner Tante und seinem Onkel aufgewachsen war und schon immer wusste, dass er zur Navy wollte. So zogen fast vier Monate ins Land, bis er mich am Nikolaustag bat, am nächsten Abend mit ihm auszugehen und ich stimmte sofort zu. Doch es sollte niemals zu unserem Treffen kommen. Am nächsten Morgen griffen die Japaner an und John...starb auf der USS Arizona.“

Wieder hielt die ältere Dame inne, wischte sich kurz über die Augen und Alex konnte nichts sagen, sah sie einfach nur an. Ihre blass blaugrauen Augen fanden seine, der Tränenschleier war nicht zu übersehen und sie lächelte traurig.   
„Ich wusste vom ersten Moment an, dass ich…dass wir für einander bestimmt waren“, hauchte sie. „Und hätte ich nur den Mut besessen, den ersten Schritt zu tun oder hätte er mich früher gefragt…vielleicht wäre…“ Sie brach ab.   
Noch immer konnte Alex nichts sagen, nickte aber und spürte, dass Helena seine Hand drückte. Stumm sahen sich die beiden an, der Schauspieler und die ehemalige Navy-Krankenschwester.   
„Noch ist es nicht zu spät. Machen Sie nicht den gleichen Fehler wie ich, Alex“, sagte die alte Dame leise.


	24. Kapitel 24 - "And That’s What I Came For?“

Von der ersten Minute an, schien Eddies Reise nach Los Angeles unter keinem guten Stern zu stehen. Seufzend und einen frustrierten Schrei unterdrückend sah sie erneut auf ihre Uhr, lehnte schließlich ihren Kopf zurück und schloss die Augen.   
Angefangen hatte es bereits gestern Morgen. Dylan war mit leichtem Fieber aufgewacht und wäre Will nicht vor Ort gewesen, hätte sie Flug und Termin sofort abgesagt.   
Doch er – zusammen mit Marianna sowie Kari und Dayna – hatten sie mehr oder weniger überredet, doch zu fliegen und hatten ihr versichert, dass sie sich um alles andere kümmern würden. Nachdem es Dylan mittags schon wieder besserging, war sie schweren Herzens am Nachmittag zum Flughafen aufgebrochen, nur um dort zu erfahren, dass ihr Flug aufgrund technischer Probleme auf unbestimmte Zeit verschoben werden musste.   
Ein weiteres Mal sah Eddie auf die Uhr ihres Handys und schüttelte den Kopf. In einer guten Stunde war der Termin mit Tom und ihren Anwälten. Das würde sie nicht schaffen. 

Erst um kurz vor Mitternacht hatte sie den Flug von Honolulu nehmen können, was mit der Zeitverschiebung bedeutete, dass es mittlerweile schon viertel vor Acht in L.A. war, da sie seit einer halben Stunde über dem Flughafen kreisten. Und sollte sich Murphys Gesetz bewahrheiten, würden sie in wenigen Minuten abdrehen und einen anderen Flughafen ansteuern müssen.   
Ungehalten stieß sie die Luft aus und schlug mit der flachen Hand auf ihre Armlehne, handelte sich so einen halb verärgerten, halb mitleidigen Blick von ihrem Sitznachbarn ein.   
Ohne diesen weiter zu beachten, wischte sie sich über die Augen und ließ ihren Kopf erneut gegen die Lehne zurückfallen, als just in diesem Moment der Bordlautsprecher knackte.   
Eine überfreundliche, weibliche Stimme verkündete den Passagieren, dass sie in wenigen Minuten mit dem Landeanflug beginnen würden und rasselte die weiteren Instruktionen herunter.   
„Na endlich“, platzte es aus Eddie heraus, auf das ein tiefer Seufzer folgte. Sie war übermüdet, fühlte sich schrecklich in ihren zerknitterten Klamotten und hoffte inständig, dass das Deo noch nicht seinen Dienst versagt hatte. Innerlich ärgerte sie sich über sich selbst, dass sie ihren kleinen Koffer als Reisegepäck aufgegeben hatte, da sie sich so noch nicht einmal mehr etwas frisch machen konnte. 

Mit zusammengezählten fast 12 Stunden Verspätung landeten sie wenig später, rollten ans Gate und konnten kurz darauf das Flugzeug verlassen.   
Natürlich dauerte auch das Ausladen des Gepäcks seine Zeit und Eddie ärgerte sich noch mehr darüber, ihr Gepäck nicht mit an Bord genommen zu haben. Nach gefühlten zwei Stunden entdeckte sie ihren kleinen roten Koffer, riss ihn praktisch vom Förderband und hastete Richtung Ausgang und zum Taxistand.   
Die anschließende Fahrt nahm den Großteil der ihr bleibenden Dreiviertelstunde in Anspruch und so erreichte sie mit Hängen und Würgen das Gebäude, in dem ihr Anwalt seine Büroräume hatte.   
„Mrs. Hartfort, Dr. Pentwax erwartet sie bereits“, trällerte ihr die gutgelaunte Empfangsdame entgegen, was Eddie genervt die Augen verdrehen ließ. Sie mahnte sich innerlich selbst zur Ruhe, atmete einmal durch und nickte der Frau zu.   
„Danke. Sagen Sie, dürfte ich wohl noch kurz ihr Bad benutzen?“ 

„Selbstverständlich, Mrs. Hartfort. Ich gebe dem Doktor Bescheid, dass Sie hier sind, aber noch ein paar Minuten brauchen. Dort drüben und dann rechts“, deutete sie, was Eddie erleichtert aufseufzen ließ. Einen Gang runterschaltend, begab sie sich zur Toilette, schloss von Innen ab und lehnte sich für einige Sekunden mit geschlossenen Augen gegen die Tür. Was für eine Strapaze und für was? Darüber war sie sich noch nicht ganz im Klaren, trotz des Telefonats, welches sie vor einigen Tagen mit ihrem Anwalt geführt hatte.   
Eddie blinzelte einige Male gegen das kalte Licht der Neonröhre an, stieß sich dann von der Tür ab und sah auf ihren Koffer, öffnete diesen. Allzu lange wollte sie Dr. Pentwax nun auch nicht warten lassen.   
Sie kramte sich einen frischen Slip heraus, sowie einen schwarzen Rock, eine helle Bluse und ihre Pumps. Mit ihrem alten T-Shirt wusch sie sich notdürftig, schlüpfte in die frische Kleidung und wandte sich, mit ihrem Schminktäschchen in der Hand, dem Spiegel zu. 

Provisorisch tupfte sie etwas Make-up auf die Augenringe, die sie der so gut wie schlaflosen Nacht verdankte, bevor sie etwas Puder auf ihrem Gesicht verteilte und einen roten Lippenstift auftrug. Danach ließ sie etwas kaltes Wasser über ihre Hände laufen und fuhr damit einige Male durch die Haare, damit diese nicht mehr ganz so platt aussahen. Das würde reichen müssen.   
Sie klaubte ihre Sachen zusammen, stopfte sie in den Trolley, verschloss diesen und nahm ihre Handtasche auf. So verließ sie das Bad und trat erneut an den Empfangstresen. Der erstaunte Blick der Frau dahinter entging ihr nicht, allerdings ging auch die Dame nicht darauf ein, bedeutete ihr lediglich, am Tresen rechts vorbei und in das Büro des Doktors zu gehen, was Eddie sofort tat. Sie klopfte zwei Mal an die schwere, hölzerne Tür, drückte die Klinke und betrat den Raum dahinter. 

„Ah, Edis“, begrüßte sie der ältere Mann und stand hinter seinem Schreibtisch auf. Mit einer einladenden Geste deutete er auf die Sitzecke.   
„Bitte, nehmen Sie Platz. Darf ich Ihnen etwas anbieten? Einen Kaffee, vielleicht?“  
„Ein Kaffee wäre wunderbar“, seufzte Eddie auf, stellte ihren Koffer neben dem Sofa ab und setzte sich, während Dr. Pentwax zum Telefon griff. Wenig später gesellte er sich mit einigen Unterlagen zu ihr, reichte ihr sofort eine dünne Aktenmappe.   
„Zuerst einmal etwas Erfreuliches: Sie dürfen sich ab sofort wieder mit Edis Wyatt anreden lassen“, sprach der grauhaarige Doktor, was Eddie aufseufzen und die Mappe öffnen ließ.   
„Immerhin etwas. Und was ist…“   
Ein Klopfen ertönte, wonach die Empfangsdame mit einem Tablett auf dem Arm eintrat und dieses auf den kleinen Couchtisch stellte.   
„Danke, Martha“, sagte Mr. Pentwax an seine Angestellte gewandt, die lächelnd den Kaffee in die Tassen goss und danach das Büro wieder verließ.   
Während Eddie etwas Milch und Zucker in ihren Kaffee rührte, setzte ihr Anwalt an: „Das wird etwas schwieriger werden, fürchte ich. Aber das sehen wir gleich in dem Gespräch. Nach Rücksprachen mit dem Anwalt ihres Ex-Mannes scheint alles darauf hinaus zu laufen, dass Sie das alleinige Sorgerecht für Dylan erhalten unter der Bedingung, dass Mr. Hartfort seinen Sohn sehen kann, wann immer er möchte.“ 

Leicht erstaunt blickte Eddie zu ihrem Vertreter hoch, nickte dann.   
„Ja, das habe ich ihm zugesichert, sofern wir uns außergerichtlich einigen“, gab sie zurück, was Dr. Pentwax mit einem einfachen Nicken zur Kenntnis nahm.   
„Allerdings muss ich Sie darauf hinweisen, Edis, dass wir um einen Gerichtstermin nicht herumkommen werden. Auch wenn Sie sich mit ihrem Ex-Mann einig sind, wird es zumindest eine Anhörung geben, in der vermutlich auch Dylan zu seinen Wünschen befragt werden wird.“   
„Genau das wollte ich vermeiden“, seufzte Eddie. „Dylan hat schon zu viel mitmachen müssen, was ich ihm lieber erspart hätte.“   
Der Anwalt tätschelte ihre Hand, was Eddie nur noch halb registrierte. In Gedanken verfluchte sie sich, jemals dem geteilten Sorgerecht zugestimmt und Dylans Wunsch, bei seinem Vater leben zu wollen, nachgegeben zu haben. Er wusste schließlich nicht, wie Tom wirklich tickte. Eddie aber hätte es wissen müssen; hätte zum Wohle ihres Sohnes demselben diesen einen Wunsch abschlagen sollen. Aber alles hätte und wäre nützte nun nichts. 

Das Klingeln des Telefons riss sie aus ihren Gedanken und sie vernahm Mr. Pentwax Stimme, die sagte: „In Ordnung, Besprechungsraum Eins bitte.“   
Damit legte er auf und warf Eddie, die sich zu ihm umgedreht hatte, einen bedeutungsvollen Blick zu.   
„Kommen Sie, Edis. Es geht los.“ 

\-----

„....einig. Damit wäre in dieser Hinsicht soweit Alles geklärt. Miss Wyatt erhält das alleinige Sorgerecht, gewährt ihrem Mandanten aber, dass er seinen Sohn besuchen darf, wann er möchte. Natürlich mit vorheriger Anmeldung“, fasste Dr. Pentwax etwa eine Stunde später zusammen. Lulu, Eddie und auch Toms Anwalt nickten zustimmend, womit sich alle Augen auf den Schauspieler richteten. Dieser saß in der gleichen, halb hängenden Haltung da, in die er kurz nach Beginn des Gesprächs verfallen war. Seitdem hatte er sich kaum gerührt und auch nichts gesagt, was Eddie zwar verwundert, aber nicht weiter beschäftigt hatte.   
Ohne sich der Blicke direkt bewusst zu sein, setzte Tom sich auf und schlug plötzlich und völlig unerwartet mit der flachen Hand auf den Tisch, schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein“, rief er aus. „Ich habe meine Meinung geändert. Ich stimme nicht zu.“ Sein Blick richtete sich auf Eddie, die ihren Ex-Mann verblüfft anstarrte.   
„Ich lasse mir meinen Sohn nicht wegnehmen“, sagte Tom eindringlich. Eddie ließ kurz den Kopf in den Nacken fallen, seufzte auf.   
„Tom, ich will dir deinen Sohn nicht wegnehmen“, fing sie an, doch er winkte ab, schoss gleichzeitig einen vielsagenden Blick an seinen Anwalt, der ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter gelegt hatte, nun aber wieder zurückzog.  
„Ach nein? Wieso änderst du dann deinen Namen und beantragst, Dylans ebenfalls zu ändern? Edis, ich bitte dich, selbst ein Blinder würde dieses Schema erkennen.“ 

„Tom“, versuchte Lulu sich einzumischen, doch auch ihr gab er mit einem Blick zu verstehen, dass sie den Mund halten sollte.   
„Warum hast du deinen alten Namen wieder angenommen?“, fragte er an Eddie gewandt, die ein weiteres Mal aufseufzte.   
„Wir sind seit einem Jahr geschieden, Tom. Ich möchte einfach abschließen – mit unserer Ehe, mit dir.“   
Seine Kiefer mahlten aufeinander, die Lippen hatte er fest aufeinandergepresst, als er nun aufstand und den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Dieses Gespräch ist zu Ende“, presste er hervor und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort den Raum.   
Zu geschockt um zu reagieren, saß Eddie da, bekam kaum mit, dass Lulu ihm sofort hinterherlief. Was zum Teufel sollte das jetzt? Was wollte er damit bezwecken?   
Die Blonde stützte ihren Kopf auf einer Hand auf und betrachtete die Maserung der Tischplatte. Weshalb hatte er das ganze Gespräch über geschwiegen und erst jetzt zum Schluss den Mund aufgemacht? Sicher, Tom liebte seine großen Auftritte, doch irgendwie wollte das hier nicht richtig passen. Hier hatte er es nicht nötig, besonders auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Eher im Gegenteil. Warum hatte er es dennoch getan?   
Grübelnd kaute Eddie auf ihrer Unterlippe, ging in Gedanken das gesamte Treffen noch einmal durch und erst jetzt wurde ihr bewusst, dass er so schweigsam geworden war, nachdem sein Anwalt sie mit ‚Miss Wyatt‘ angesprochen hatte. Seufzend legte sie die Stirn in Falten.   
Es war ihr von vornherein klar gewesen, dass er es nicht so einfach zulassen würde, dass sie Dylans Nachnamen ebenfalls ändern ließ, doch aus welchem Grund sollte es ihn so aus der Fassung bringen, dass sie zu ihrem Mädchennamen zurückgekehrt war?   
Seufzend schüttelte sie den Kopf, sah, dass sich die beiden Anwälte mit Handschlag voneinander verabschiedeten und stand auf.   
Diese Reise hätte sie sich sowas von sparen können, doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie es – wieder einmal – hätte wissen müssen. Es war schließlich Tom, mit dem sie sich hier auseinandersetzten musste. Und wer wusste schon, was in seinem Kopf vorging.


	25. Kapitel 25 - "A Meeting Unplanned“

Entgegen ihrem eigentlichen Vorhaben, schon am Samstag zurück nach Honolulu zu fliegen, fand Eddie sich am Sonntagabend im Beverly Hilton Hotel in L.A. wieder und wartete auf Lulus Rückkehr.   
Es schien eine Art Sommerfest einiger Fernsehsender hier stattzufinden und die Tatsache, dass hier jede Menge Schauspieler herumliefen, hätte Eddie beinahe wieder verschwinden lassen. Beinahe. Lulu allerdings hatte ihr einen Strich durch diese Rechnung gemacht, sie – mehr oder weniger – einfach mitgeschleift und in dem abgesperrten Bereich sich selbst überlassen, da sie noch einen kurzen, aber dringenden Termin hatte.   
Mit einem Seufzer trat Eddie an die Bar, stützte ihre Ellenbogen auf den Tresen und ließ ihren Kopf leicht hängen.  
Ihre Mutter, mit tatkräftiger Unterstützung von Michael, hatte sie am Freitag so lange bearbeitet, bis sie zugestimmt hatte, zumindest bis Sonntag zu bleiben, worüber sie im Nachhinein wirklich froh war, denn sie musste sich eingestehen, dass sie ihre Eltern sowie auch Michael und Brina ziemlich vermisst hatte.   
Zwar fehlte ihr Dylan ungemein, doch ein Telefonat hatte ihr gezeigt, dass es ihm mehr als gut ging und Will, mit Kari und Daynas Unterstützung, soweit alles im Griff hatte.   
So konnte sie einen wunderschönen Tag mit ihrer Familie verbringen. Erst mit ihrer Mutter und Brina, Michaels Frau, beim Shoppen und am Abend hatten sie ein herrliches Barbecue gemacht. Eddie hatte sich bereits am Freitag überreden lassen, für die Dauer ihres Aufenthalts das kleine Poolhaus auf dem Grundstück ihrer Eltern zu beziehen. 

Ein Anruf von Lulu am Samstagabend verschob ihre Rückreise um einen weiteren Tag, da sie Eddie eindringlich bat, sich noch einmal mit ihr zu treffen. Zwar wusste Eddie nicht, was genau das bringen würde, dennoch wollte sie nichts unversucht lassen, um Dylan eine Befragung vor Gericht zu ersparen. Und sie hoffte inständig, dass auch Tom das endlich begreifen würde. Sie wusste zwar nicht, woher diese immer wiederkehrende Hoffnung in ihr kam, hielt trotz allem daran fest.   
Und wie aus dem Nichts erklang plötzlich ein Name in ihrem Kopf, was sie erneut seufzen ließ. Warum musste ausgerechnet jetzt Dan in ihre Gedanken treten? War sie nicht schon deprimiert genug?   
Seit fast zwei Wochen hatte sie nichts von ihm gehört. Kein Anruf, keine Nachricht und sie fühlte sich…leer. Ja, das war wohl das beste Wort dafür. Sicher, Helena hatte ihr nach dem Gespräch mit ihm ausgerichtet, dass er in den nächsten Tagen kaum Zeit haben würde, dennoch…wenn sie ganz ehrlich war, hatte Eddie trotzdem mit einigen Nachrichten gerechnet. Nach fast zwei Monaten Dauerkontakt spürte sie die Leere, die sein ‚Nichtmelden‘ für ihr Leben bedeutete, sehr intensiv.

Eddie blickte auf, als ein Barkeeper zu ihr trat und sie bestellte ein Glas Weißwein. Während sie diesem beim Einfüllen ihres Getränks zusah, schüttelte sie leicht den Kopf, da sich ein weiterer Seufzer löste.   
„Kein guter Tag heute?“, vernahm sie da eine Stimme neben sich. Etwas verwundert blickte sie auf, sah den Sprecher näherkommen. Eddie wusste sofort, wen genau sie da vor sich hatte und ihre Augenbrauen wanderten leicht nach oben.   
„Hm, naja, eigentlich kann der Tag nichts dafür. Es sind wohl eher meine Gedanken, die nicht unbedingt schön sind“, gab sie zurück und kam nicht umhin, ob seines erstaunten Gesichtsausdrucks, zu lächeln.   
„So habe ich das noch gar nicht gesehen“, gestand er, lächelte wieder und hielt ihr seine Hand hin.   
„Alex“, stellte er sich vor, was Eddie schmunzeln ließ, bevor sie seine dargebotene Hand ergriff.  
„Edis“, erwiderte sie.   
„Edis?“, hakte er nach, hielt dabei ihre Hand weiterhin fest und ein Schmunzeln legte sich um seinen Mund. „Das ist ein ziemlich ungewöhnlicher Name.“   
Sie musste lachen, entzog ihm ihre Hand und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
„Also ich hab ihn mir nicht ausgesucht“, teilte sie ihm mit, was ihn wieder schmunzeln ließ. Eine Pause entstand und Eddie bemerkte, dass er sie einer recht offenen Musterung unterzog.  
Sie spürte ein weiteres Mal die Hitze auf ihren Wangen, ließ es sich aber nicht nehmen, den dunkelhaarigen, großen Mann ebenfalls genauer anzusehen.   
Eine Hand hatte er, mit samt einer Bierflasche darin, auf den Tresen gestützt. Eine große, silberfarbene Uhr lag um sein Handgelenk, die Hemdsärmel waren umgeschlagen. Sein helles Hemd war lässig in die graue Anzughose gesteckt. Der obere Hemdknopf stand offen, gab so den Blick auf einige dunkle Härchen frei. Ein deutlicher Bartschatten zierte sein Gesicht und dieses nur angedeutete Lächeln setzte seinem Anblick die Krone auf. Ja, musste Eddie zugeben, so ein bisschen konnte sie Kari schon verstehen. Er sah verdammt gut aus. 

Ihr Blick glitt noch höher und fand seinen, der noch immer direkt auf sie gerichtet war. Sein Lächeln nahm an Intensität zu und er zog eine Augenbraue fragend nach oben, was es Eddie noch wärmer werden ließ. Dennoch wandte sie ihren Blick nicht ab, sah ihn unverwehrt an und sagte: „Bevor Sie fragen: ja, mir gefällt, was ich sehe.“   
Deutlich konnte sie die Überraschung in seinem Gesicht erkennen und verzog ihren Mund zu einem Schmunzeln, das sich wenig später in seinen Zügen spiegelte.   
„Ich hatte zwar gar nicht vor, das zu fragen“, erwiderte er, widerlegte seine Worte allerdings direkt mit einem Zwinkern, bevor er anfügte: „Trotzdem ist es gut zu wissen.“  
Eddie lachte auf, schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Oh ja, zumal diese Information auch unheimlich wichtig ist“, nahm sie sich selbst auf den Arm und war es, die diesmal überrascht die Augenbrauen hochzog, als er sagte: „Ja, absolut. – Besonders, wenn es auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht.“   
Mit großen Augen sah sie ihn an und war für einen Moment völlig sprachlos. Damit hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Überhaupt hatte sie mit ihm – seinem Charme, seinem Humor und seiner Schlagfertigkeit – nicht gerechnet. Und vielleicht gerade deshalb gefiel er ihr. Darüber hinaus hatte er es mit diesem kurzen Gespräch geschafft, sie von ihren trüben Gedanken abzubringen.   
Eddie konzentrierte sich wieder auf ihr Gegenüber, ein warmes, von Herzen kommendes Lächeln auf den Lippen.   
„Sie erinnern mich an jemanden“, hauchte sie.   
„Dem Lächeln nach zu urteilen, an jemanden, den sie gern haben“, schloss er, was Eddie mit einem Nicken bestätigte.   
„Ja, sehr gern.“   
Ihre Blicke trafen sich, hielten sich für den kürzesten Moment, bevor Eddie aus den Augenwinkeln etwas wahrnahm.   
Entsetzt riss sie die Augen auf, drehte ihren Kopf in die Richtung, in der sie gerade etwas zu sehen geglaubt hatte und blieb wie angewurzelt mit offenem Mund stehen.   
„Was zur Hölle…“, murmelte sie, schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf. Das musste…das konnte doch nur ein schlechter Scherz sein.   
War es nicht, denn nun trat Lulu neben ihn, fand Eddies Blick und winkte. Innerlich zog sich alles zusammen und Eddie hätte dieser Schlange am liebsten den Hals umgedreht. Auf ein Gespräch mit ihr war sie eingestellt, nicht jedoch auf einen weiteren Streit mit ihm. 

„Edis?“   
Das sanfte Aussprechen ihres Namens ließ sie zusammenzucken. Sie sah zur Seite und ihre Augen erfassten ihren Gesprächspartner.   
„Ist Alles in Ordnung?“, wollte er wissen, berührte leicht ihren Arm. Sie holte tief Luft, zwang sich innerlich zur Ruhe und dazu, Alex direkt anzusehen.   
„Ja, ich denke schon. Bitte entschuldigen Sie….“ Sie brach ab, schluckte einmal und presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander, bemühte sich dann um ein Lächeln, das er erwiderte.   
„Schon in Ordnung. So wie Sie eben geschaut haben, geht Ihnen bestimmt viel durch den Kopf“, winkte er ab. Die Blonde lachte leicht auf.   
„Ja, leider.“   
Sein Lächeln intensivierte sich, er ergriff ihre Hand und drückte diese sanft.   
„Dann freut es mich, dass ich Sie wenigstens für einen kurzen Moment von ihren Sorgen ablenken konnte.“   
„Alex, ich…“, ‚…will nicht, dass dieses Gespräch vorbei ist‘ hatte sie sagen wollen, musste aber abbrechen, als sie aus den Augenwinkeln Lulu auf sich zukommen sah. Und nun begriff sie auch, dass er – Alex – diese Tatsache schon vorher erkannt hatte. Sie stieß die Luft aus. In fast demselben Moment trat Lulu heran, nickte Alex zu.   
„Mr. O’Loughlin, entschuldigen Sie bitte, aber…Edis, warum hast du nicht auf mein Winken reagiert?“   
Noch immer sah Eddie auf ihren Gesprächspartner, der ihr zunickte und ein kleines Lächeln schenkte, das wohl als Aufmunterung gedacht war, bevor er sich zurückzog. Sie folgte ihm mit ihrem Blick, sah, dass er sich ans andere Ende der Bar neben einen blonden Mann setzte und stieß einen Seufzer aus. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen wandte sie sich um, warf Lulu einen verärgerten Blick zu.   
„War das deine Idee? Mich hierherlocken, damit Tom und ich unseren nächsten Streit in aller Öffentlichkeit austragen können?“, giftete sie die etwas ältere Frau an.   
„Dass du dich hier mit Tom unterhältst war meine Idee, allerdings hatte ich gehofft, und tue es noch immer, eben genau hier einen Streit zu unterbinden.“  
Fassungslos schüttelte Eddie den Kopf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und starrte Lulu an.   
„Ich wüsste nicht, was ich ihm noch zu sagen hätte, nach seinem Auftritt vom Freitag.“  
Die Agentin stemmte die Hände in ihre Hüften und Eddie entging es nicht, dass sie um ihre Beherrschung kämpfte, sah, wie ihre Kiefer aufeinander mahlten.   
„Dann ist es ja umso besser“, fing sie schließlich an, „dass es Tom ist, der dir ein paar Fragen stellen möchte und dir etwas zu sagen hat.“   
Als Eddie keine Anstalten machte, sich von ihrem Fleck weg zu bewegen, ließ Lulu die Arme sinken, seufzte auf.   
„Edis, bitte. Hör ihn an. Hör ihn einfach nur an und beantworte ihm seine Fragen. – Ich weiß, wir…wir sind nicht wirklich gut aufeinander zu sprechen, aber hier geht es doch vor allem um Dylan, oder? Wir sollten alle an einem Strang ziehen, damit er so weit wie möglich aus allem herausgehalten werden kann.“

Und so sehr sie es auch bestreiten wollte, damit hatte Lulu sie in der Tasche. Ihre Abneigung gegen sie verstärkte sich, dass sie in diese Trickkiste griff, dennoch hob sie die Arme in einer hilflosen Geste, seufzte und nickte dann.  
„Fein“, presste sie hervor.   
Nur wenige Schritte brachten sie an einen Tisch, an dem Tom alleine stand, ein Glas vor sich, und auf die beiden Frauen wartete.   
„Edis…ich…du…du siehst toll aus“, waren seine ersten Worte, streckte eine Hand aus, als wollte er sie berühren, besann sich allerdings eines Besseren und fuhr sich stattdessen verlegen durch die Haare. „Mit wem hast du da gerade gesprochen?“  
Ihr Blick glitt für einen Sekundenbruchteil über ihre Schulter zurück zur Bar, bevor sie ihren Ex-Mann direkt ansah.   
„Also schön, sag was du zu sagen hast“, ging Eddie nicht auf seine Frage ein, wünschte sich aber, sie hätte ein etwas biedereres Kleid angezogen. Zwar umspielte der Saum ihre Knie, allerdings war der Rücken komplett frei, was ihr mit einem Mal zu freizügig vorkam, besonders nach Toms Begrüßung.   
Dieser atmete ein paar Mal tief durch und räusperte sich.   
„Warum…warum Dylans Namensänderung? Und warum gerade jetzt?“   
Die Physiotherapeutin schluckte, seufzte auf und hätte sich in den Hintern treten können.   
„Dylan hat mitbekommen, als ich mit meinem Anwalt telefoniert habe, wobei es darum ging, dass ich wieder meinen Mädchennamen annehmen möchte. Und daraufhin…hat Dylan beschlossen, dass er auch so heißen möchte, wie ich. – Tom, bitte sieh‘ es endlich ein. Ich will dir deinen Sohn nicht wegnehmen – das hast du bereits ganz alleine geschafft.“ 

Wie ein vom Fernlicht geblendetes Reh starrte er sie an. Sein Gesicht verlor an Farbe und…kam es ihr nur so vor, oder füllten sich seine Augen mit Tränen?   
„Ich bin so ein Idiot“, murmelte er, wischte sich fahrig über die Augen und stützte seine Ellenbogen auf den Tisch. Langsam hob er seinen Kopf, fand Eddies Blick. „Und du? – Was ist der wirkliche Grund, weshalb du meinen Namen nicht mehr tragen willst?“  
Hatte sie ihm das nicht am Freitag schon beantwortet? Sein Nachfragen überraschte sie noch mehr, als es seine vermeintlichen Tränen getan hatten und sie brauchte einen Moment, um die richtigen Worte zu finden.   
Tom schien ihr Schweigen jedoch dahingehend zu interpretieren, dass sie nicht antworten wollte.  
„Edis, sag mir die Wahrheit. Ist es, weil du…“ Er unterbrach sich und für einen kurzen Moment wanderte sein Blick nach rechts ab, über ihre Schulter. Als er sie dann wieder ansah, hatte sich sein Blick verhärtet.   
„Du hast jemand neuen, oder?“   
„Selbst wenn es so wäre, ginge es dich nichts an. Dieses Gespräch ist vorbei. Ich werde jetzt gehen“, zischte sie lauter als beabsichtigt, wollte sich umdrehen, doch er ergriff ihren Arm, zog sie zu sich.   
„Das wirst du nicht tun“, raunte er ihr zu.   
„Lass mich los, Tom“, fauchte sie nur halblaut, ein wütendes Blitzen in den Augen und setzte ein weiteres Mal zum Sprechen an, kam aber nicht dazu.   
„Gibt es ein Problem?“


	26. Kapitel 26 - "There You’ll Be“

„Gibt es ein Problem?“  
Er trat neben sie und sah in ihre, vor Überraschung, weit aufgerissenen Augen, bemühte sich um ein Lächeln, obwohl er sich innerlich ganz und gar nicht danach fühlte.  
„Alex?“, verließ es gehaucht ihren Mund und noch immer blickte sie ihn erstaunt an.   
„Ja“, antwortete er und legte eine Hand in ihren Rücken. „Ist alles in Ordnung, Edis?“   
Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er, dass Tom den Griff um ihren Arm löste und sie diesen nah an ihre Seite zog. Er spürte ihr tiefes Einatmen, bevor sich auch auf ihrem Gesicht ein leichtes, aber nicht ganz echtes Lächeln einstellte.   
„Natürlich, ich wollte gerade gehen“, gab sie zurück, bevor sie in die Runde blickte.   
„Tom, Lulu, vielen Dank für das Gespräch.“   
Und ohne eine Antwort abzuwarten, wandte sie sich ab. Er fing ihren seitlichen Blick auf, spürte die Hand, die sich langsam in seine schob und diese leicht drückte.   
Alex erwiderte den Druck, hielt ihre Hand fest, als diese sich aus seiner lösen wollte, überließ ihr allerdings mit einem Kopfnicken die Führung.   
Er wusste selbst nicht genau, weshalb er getan hatte, was er getan hatte.   
Schon als sie mit diesem niedergeschlagenen Gesichtsausdruck an die Bar getreten war, hatte sich etwas in ihm gerührt. Vielleicht weil er selbst recht gute Laune gehabt hatte, wollte er versuchen ihr diese ebenfalls zurückzugeben. Das bezaubernde Lächeln und Lachen, welches er während des kurzen Gespräches mehr als einmal gesehen und gehört hatte, hatte eine völlig andere, offenherzige Person durchscheinen lassen und er war noch froher gewesen, dass er auf seine innere Eingebung gehört und versucht hatte, sie aufzumuntern. 

Leider verschwand dieses Liebenswürdige sofort, nachdem sie diese Frau gesehen hatte. Und obwohl er in ihren Augen hatte sehen können, dass sie ihr Gespräch nicht abbrechen wollte, hatte er sich zurückgezogen; hatte sie mit vermutlich ihrer Agentin allein gelassen, denn letztlich war es nicht seine Angelegenheit und ging ihn unterm Strich nicht das Geringste an. Er hatte Eric am anderen Ende der Bar gesehen und sich einfach dazu gesetzt, wurde allerdings kurz darauf von Scott gefunden und zu einem der Bistrotische mitgenommen, an dem sich der Rest, der anwesenden Five-0-Mitwirkenden versammelt hatte und sich angeregt unterhielt.   
Alex gesellte sich mit Scott dazu, ließ sich in die Unterhaltung mit einbinden, konnte aber nicht verhindern, dass sein Blick immer mal wieder zu dem Tisch hinüber wanderte, an dem sie mit ihrer Agentin und einem Mann, den Scott als Tom Hartfort identifizierte, stand. Natürlich konnte er nicht hören, was dort gesprochen wurde, doch irgendetwas brachte ihn dazu, sich bei den anderen zu entschuldigen und langsam auf den Tisch zu zugehen.   
Noch im Gehen fing er den plötzlichen und unerwarteten Blick von Tom auf und als dieser auch noch ihren Arm ergriff und sie zu sich zog, dankte er erneut seinem Gefühl und ging schneller, schnappte so noch ihre letzten Worte auf. 

„Warum?“, holte ihn eine Stimme in das hier und jetzt zurück und er sah sich um. Neben ihm stand sie, sah ihn mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen fragend an.   
Alex brauchte einen Moment, um zu erkennen, dass sie beide in der Hotellobby angekommen waren und er noch immer ihre Hand hielt.   
„Warum was?“, hakte er nach, löste erst jetzt seinen Griff. Sie drehte sich um, stellte sich genau vor ihn. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck konnte er nicht entnehmen, ob sie verärgert oder dankbar war. Ihre nächsten Worte jedoch, gaben ihm mehr als genug Aufschluss darüber.   
„Warum haben Sie…mich zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend gerettet?“ Hier senkte sie ihren Blick und er konnte eine einzelne Träne ausmachen, die ihre Wange hinunterlief. Er unterdrückte das Bedürfnis, seine Hand zu heben und diesen Seelendiamanten wegzuwischen.  
„Ganz ehrlich? Ich weiß es nicht“, gestand er. „Es war nur ein…Gefühl, mit dem ich auch genauso gut hätte falsch liegen können.“   
„Ihr Gefühl ist in Ordnung“, hauchte sie, wischte nun selbst die Tränenspur von ihrer Wange und fand wieder seine Augen. „Danke.“   
„Gern geschehen“, sagte er, verzog seine Lippen zu einem kleinen Lächeln. „Und was machen wir jetzt mit dem angebrochenen Abend?“   
Sie lachte auf, schüttelte leicht den Kopf, bevor sie seufzte.   
„Was Sie machen, weiß ich nicht. Aber ich möchte eigentlich nur noch nach Hause“, erklärte sie. Alex nickte verständnisvoll, legte ihr beide Hände auf die Schultern, was sie ihn wieder direkt ansehen ließ.   
„Warten Sie einen kleinen Moment“, bat er, trat einige Schritte zur Seite und zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. 

Wenig später saßen sie nebeneinander in einer kleinen Limousine und Alex konnte seinen Blick nicht von ihr abwenden. Die seichte, verdeckte Innenbeleuchtung des Wagens tauchte alles in einen Halbschatten, was wohl erklärte, weshalb sie seinen Blick erst spät bemerkte. Ein kleines, schüchternes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht und er war sich fast sicher, dass sie errötete, bevor sie ihren Blick abwandte.   
„Wo soll es hingehen, Ma’am?“, fragte eine männliche Stimme aus dem Fahrerraum, an der Alex seinen üblichen Fahrer, und mittlerweile auch Freund, erkannte.   
„Oh, ähm…Glendale, 4430 Cathedral Drive, bitte“, antwortete sie mit Blick nach vorn, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal zu ihrem Begleiter sah. Während das Spiegelglasfenster, welches die Fahrerkabine vom Rücksitz trennte, hochfuhr, fand sie seinen Blick.   
„Das hier ist sehr nett von Ihnen, aber eigentlich nicht nötig“, sagte sie leise.   
„Nehmen Sie es doch einfach als Gefallen an“, sprach er, lächelte und war froh, als sie es erwiderte. Nach einigen Sekunden drehte sie ihren Kopf zur Seite, sah aus dem Fenster und Alex tat es ihr nach. 

Draußen ging das immer aktive Beverly Hills in das ebenso hektische Hollywood über, der Verkehr hielt sich um diese Zeit aber glücklicherweise in Grenzen, sodass sie zügig vorankamen. Die grelle Beleuchtung und der ganze Trubel wich allmählich einer gewissen Ruhe und Langsamkeit der Wohngegenden, Sterne waren am dunklen Nachthimmel jedoch auch hier nicht auszumachen.   
Ein lautloser Seufzer entfuhr Alex und er schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Es war ein langer Tag gewesen und er freute sich auf die Rückreise nach Hawaii. Nein, in dem Interview heute Mittag hatte er nicht gelogen. L.A. war toll und er mochte diese riesige Stadt noch immer. Doch auf Hawaii hatte er seine zweite Heimat gefunden. Er war angekommen, war dort, wo er sein sollte. Und nach dem ganzen Schlamassel vom Frühjahr hatte er endlich sich selbst gefunden.   
Ob dieser Gedanken legte sich ein erneutes Lächeln auf seine Lippen, als er plötzlich, gänzlich unverhofft, ihre Finger an seiner Hand spürte, die er neben sich auf den ledernen Sitz gelegt hatte. Zaghaft schoben sie sich immer weiter unter seine, sodass er die Augen öffnete und ihren Blick auf sich selbst gerichtet fand. Alex nahm ihr sanftes Lächeln wahr, was er sofort erwiderte und ohne großartig darüber nachzudenken, umschloss er ihre kleine Hand mit seiner.   
Er wusste nicht, ob es ihrerseits ein einfaches ‚Danke‘ sein sollte oder ob mehr dahintersteckte; oder ob sie einfach nur eine gefühlte Bestätigung brauchte, dass sie nicht allein war. Letztlich war es ihm auch egal, da es für ihn ein schönes Gefühl war, ihre Hand zu halten. 

Da sie sich noch immer ansahen, bemerkten sie nur daran, dass sie etwas mehr in die Sitze gedrückt wurden, dass die Straße bergauf führte. Der Wagen nahm einige Kurven und blieb wenige Minuten später stehen.   
„Wir sind da“, drang eine gedämpfte Stimme aus einem Lautsprecher in den Passagierraum.   
Langsam und komischerweise sehr ungern entließ Alex ihre Hand, öffnete seine Tür, stieg aus und blieb einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen.   
Sein Haus in L.A. kam ihm schon immer ziemlich groß vor, doch im Vergleich war das hier tatsächlich eine Villa.   
Das Zuklappen seiner eigenen Tür holte ihn aus der kurzzeitig eingesetzten, staunenden Starre und mit wenigen Schritten hatte er den Wagen umrundet. Ganz der Gentleman, der er zwar nicht unbedingt immer war, aber durchaus sein konnte, öffnete er ihr die Tür und reichte ihr seine Hand. 

„Hier wohnst du?“, konnte er sich nicht verkneifen zu fragen, nachdem sie ausgestiegen war und bereits die erste Steinstufe, die zum Gebäude hoch führte, hinaufgegangen war, was sie auf seine Augenhöhe brachte.   
„Für den Moment“, gab sie leise zurück und er sah ein kleines, verträumtes Lächeln über ihr Gesicht huschen, bevor sie ihm direkt in die Augen blickte.   
„Ich danke Dir, Alex“, hauchte sie. „Für Alles.“   
Er lächelte sie an, fuhr sich etwas verlegen über den Nacken und trat einen kleinen Schritt auf sie zu.   
„Ich kann mich nur wiederholen: Gern geschehen, Edis.“


	27. Kapitel 27 - "Beneath Your Beautiful“

Eddie verlor sich beinah in seinem Blick, seinem Lächeln und dieser kleinen Verlegenheitsgeste.   
Die Gedanken, die sie bereits den ganzen Tag lang verfolgten, wurden zu einem undefinierbaren Gemurmel irgendwo im Hintergrund und alles um sie herum verschwand. Was blieb war sie selbst – und er.   
Vielleicht waren es seine Augen; vielleicht der Moment; vielleicht auch die gesamte Situation, in der sie sich befand. Oder die Tatsache, dass sie das erste Mal, seit einer gefühlten halben Ewigkeit, einen Mann vor sich hatte, der ihr mehr als nur gefiel.   
Was es auch immer war, Eddie erkannte, dass sie der unheimlichen Anziehungskraft, die er auf sie auszuüben schien, nicht länger standhalten konnte.   
Das nächste, was sie spürte, waren seine Arme um ihre Taille, die sie an seinen warmen Körper zogen und seine Lippen auf ihren, die sich so unsagbar süß nahmen, was sie ihm ohnehin hatte geben wollen. 

Ihre Arme hatte sie um seinen Hals geschlungen, vergrub die Finger einer Hand in seinen Haaren und gab sich einfach dem Kuss hin.   
Sie fühlte eine seiner Hände nach oben in ihren Nacken gleiten, währen die andere sie noch näher an sich zog. Eddie seufzte gegen seine Lippen, was er schamlos ausnutzte, um den Kuss zu vertiefen. Zaghaft begrüßte sie seine Zunge, umkreiste sie mit ihrer eigenen und legte dabei eine Hand an seine Wange.  
Nur der pure Notstand an Atemluft ließ sie schließlich den Kuss beenden. Langsam löste sie sich von ihm, fand wieder seinen Blick und eine wortlose Frage lag in ihren Augen. Als er sich komplett von ihr löste und einige Schritte zurücktrat, keimte ein seichtes Gefühl der Enttäuschung in ihr auf. Es hatte jedoch nicht die Gelegenheit sich zu festigen, da er lediglich zwei Mal mit der flachen Hand auf das Wagendach schlug und wieder zu ihr trat. Seine Hände umfassten ihre Taille, zogen sie an sich und der nächste Blick, den sie auffing, sagte mehr, als es in diesem Moment tausend Worte getan hätten. 

Eddie ergab sich ein zweites Mal seinen Lippen, bemerkte kaum das davonfahrende Auto, löste sich aber alsbald von ihm und ergriff lächelnd seine Hand. Gemeinsam erklommen sie die wenigen Stufen. Eddie zog ihn mit sich, direkt auf ein eisernes Gartentor zu, nahm seinen verwirrten Blick erst wahr, nachdem sie die Zahlenkombination in das Tastenfeld getippt hatte.   
„Ich wohne im Poolhaus“, erklärte sie schmunzelnd, ließ ihn vor sich durch das geöffnete Tor gehen und dieses hinter sich ins Schloss fallen.   
Ein Steinweg führte zu einem beachtlichen Pool, der ringsum von einer steinernen, teils schmalen Terrasse umgeben war. Das Poolhaus lag links von ihnen im Dunkeln, Licht spendete lediglich die Poolbeleuchtung und etliche, in den Boden eingelassene Lampen. Ein großer Bambusparavent versperrte die gröbste Sicht auf die Terrasse und das Innere des Poolhauses, welches durch eine Fensterfront abgetrennt war. 

Sie bedeutete ihm, ihr zu folgen und während sie ebenfalls eine Zahlenfolge in das Schloss des Poolhauses eingab, spürte sie, wie er langsam eine Hand auf ihre Hüfte legte und mit der anderen zärtlich ihren Nacken streichelte.   
Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem elektrischen Surren und Eddie japste leicht auf, als sie sich kurz darauf an die Wand des Eingangsbereiches gedrückt wiederfand, hörte kaum, dass sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klick schloss.   
Das Herz schlug ihr bis zum Hals, alles in und an ihr schien mit einem Mal vor aufflammender Lust zu pulsieren, sodass sie kurz die Augen schließen musste. Als sie diese wieder öffnete, fing sie seinen Blick auf, hielt ihn und biss sich leicht auf die Innenseite ihrer Unterlippe.   
Wie von selbst schoben sich ihre Hände von seiner Brust nach oben, über die Seiten seines Halses zu seinen Wangen und sie umfasste sein Gesicht, was ihn lächeln ließ. Er kam näher, legte seine Stirn an ihre, sodass sich ihre Nasenspitzen fast berührten. Eddie fühlte seinen Atem, die wunderbare Wärme, die von ihm ausging, nahm seinen Duft wahr und schloss leise seufzend die Augen. Ein Kribbeln jagte ihren Rücken hinunter und plötzlich hielt sie es nicht mehr aus, hob leicht ihr Kinn, um die letzten Millimeter zu überbrücken, die ihre Lippen von seinen trennten.   
Eine seiner Hände fuhr in ihren Nacken, zog sie so näher und sie spürte seine Zunge um Einlass bittend über ihre Lippen streichen. In den Kuss hineinseufzend gab sie ihm nach, empfing seine Zunge mit ihrer, umkreiste und streichelte sie und hätte ihm beinah auf diese gebissen, als sie seine andere Hand über ihre noch verhüllte Brust streichen spürte. 

Schwer atmend löste er den Kuss. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke und ein Schmunzeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. Mit ihren Händen auf seiner Brust schob sie ihn etwas von sich, tastete nach dem Lichtschalter, den sie nicht weit entfernt wusste und betätigte diesen. Sanftes Licht tauchte den Raum in ein gedämpftes Orange.   
Eddie wandte sich um, warf ihm einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu und ließ ihre Hand an der Wand entlang streichen, während sie langsam aus dem Eingangsbereich in den Hauptraum trat. Ein riesiger Vorhang verlief längs durch das Zimmer, teilte diesen so geschickt in zwei Bereiche und schloss mit dem Wandvorsprung ab, den sie soeben umrundet hatte.   
Sie ergriff den Vorhang, verschwand dahinter, gerade als seine Stimme leise fragte: „Was hast du vor?“ 

Sie linste noch einmal hinter dem Vorhang hervor, ein bedeutungsschweres Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht.   
„Duschen“, hauchte sie. „Leistest du mir Gesellschaft?“   
Ein leichtes Zittern lief durch ihre Muskeln, als sie den Stoff losließ und die wenigen Schritte zum Badezimmer nahm. Die Tür ließ sie offen. Sie zog ihre Highheels aus, stellte sich vor den Spiegel und löste die wenigen Spangen aus ihrem kurzen Haar, trat etwas zurück und drehte sich leicht, um den einzelnen Knopf im Nacken zu lösen. Der leichte Stoff des Kleides tat den Rest und rutschte an ihrem Körper zu Boden, nachdem sie ihre Arme wieder heruntergenommen hatte.   
Sie nahm den Hauch eines Stöhnens wahr, kurz bevor sich zwei warme Hände auf ihre Hüften schoben und sich ein erhitzter Körper an ihren Rücken drängte.   
„Das“, raunte er dicht an ihrem Ohr, „war wohl das Erotischste, das ich je gesehen habe.“   
Ein Schauer jagte ihren Rücken hinunter, brachte ein Zittern mit sich, das ihren gesamten Körper ergriff und sie stieß einen lautlosen Seufzer aus. Erst jetzt wandte sie den Kopf herum, fand für wenige Sekunden seinen Blick, ehe sich seine Lippen auf ihre senkten. Die Veränderung in seinem Kuss war sofort spürbar. Hatte in den ersten eine gewisse sinnliche Sanftheit gelegen, so war dieser hier heiß und rau, beinahe heftig. Sie stöhnte in den Kuss hinein, drehte sich in seinem Halt. Ihre Hände strichen seinen Rücken hinunter und legten sich auf seinen Hintern, zogen ihn näher. 

Sein tiefes Stöhnen vibrierte auf ihren Lippen, ihre Zungen spielten wild miteinander, während Eddie langsam sein Hemd aus der Hose zog und es Knopf für Knopf zu öffnen begann. Immer wieder streiften dabei ihre Fingerspitzen seine Haut, bewirkten damit ein leichtes Zucken seiner Muskeln. Fast knurrend löste er sich von ihr, fand ihren Blick und streifte sich selbst das Hemd ab, bevor sich seine Hände an den Verschluss seiner Hose legten.   
Sie hielt an seinem Blick fest, nahm nur aus den Augenwinkeln wahr, dass er die Hose öffnete, mit samt seiner Unterwäsche auszog und zur Seite warf.   
Erst jetzt ließ sie es zu, dass ihre Augen über seine nackte Haut strichen, die Tattoos auf seinen Oberarmen und über beiden Brustwarzen aufnahmen. Ihr Blick glitt tiefer, doch er ließ ihr keine Chance auch diesen Teil seiner Anatomie genauer zu betrachten. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er genau vor ihr, seine Hände ergriffen ihre Hüften und lösten langsam ihren Slip. Lautlos glitt der feine Stoff an ihren Beinen hinunter. Wieder fand sie seine Augen, spürte die Hitze seines Körpers und mehr und schob ihn langsam rückwärts zur ebenerdigen Dusche. 

Das warme Wasser der Regendusche plätscherte auf sie nieder. Eddie vergrub ihre Hände in seinen Haaren, wurde von seinen Armen, die sich um ihre Taille legten, dichter an seinen Körper gezogen. Ein weiteres Mal nahm er ihre Lippen mit seinen in Beschlag und das deutliche Gefühl seiner Erektion ließ sie in den Kuss hinein stöhnen. Langsam löste er sich, suchte ihre Augen und trat einen kleinen Schritt zurück.   
"Dreh dich um", raunte er, griff dabei nach dem Duschgel. Eddie kam seiner Aufforderung nach, spürte kurz darauf seine Hände auf ihrem Bauch und seinen warmen Körper an ihrem Rücken.   
Mit kreisenden Bewegungen verteilte er das schäumende Gel auf ihrer Haut, ließ seine Hände nach oben gleiten, über ihre Arme zu den Schultern und von dort zu ihren Brüsten, die er mit Händen und Fingern verwöhnte. Stöhnend lehnte sie sich an ihn, konnte das Spiel seiner Muskeln fühlen. Ihr Kopf lag an seiner rechten Schulter, sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss es einfach von ihm berührt zu werden. Eine seiner Hände entfernte sich von ihrer Brust, strich langsam über ihren Bauch nach unten. Sie legte eine Hand in seinen Nacken, fand seinen Blick und ihre Lippen trafen sich. Im gleichen Moment glitten seine Finger zwischen ihre Beine. 

"Oh Gott, Alex", keuchte sie auf, entzog sich dem Kuss und musste die Augen schließen, während er seine Finger noch weiter zwischen ihre Schenkel gleiten ließ.   
Erneut stöhnte sie auf, spreizte ihre Beine, um ihm mehr Spielraum zu geben.   
Fast zaghaft bearbeitete er ihr Lustzentrum, umkreiste ihre Perle mit einer Fingerspitze, bevor er diese nur ganz leicht in sie eintauchte.   
"Alex", keuchte sie, schob ihr Becken seiner Hand, seinen Fingern entgegen, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und biss leicht in seine Halsbeuge.   
Sein Stöhnen vibrierte in seiner Brust, was Eddie spürte und, ohne von ihren beißenden Küssen abzulassen, drehte sie sich in seinem Halt um. Mit beiden Händen umfasste sie sein Gesicht, zog ihn zu sich hinunter und küsste ihn tief und innig, bevor nun sie das Duschgel ergriff. Mit einer großzügigen Portion schäumte sie ihn ein, zeichnete mit ihren Fingern die Tattoos auf seiner Brust nach. Langsam glitten ihre Hände tiefer, fuhren über seine deutlich spürbaren Bauchmuskeln, während sie wieder seine Lippen mit ihren einfing und ihn hungrig küsste. Ihre Finger fanden dabei seinen Liebespfad, dem sie immer weiter nach unten folgte.   
„Edis“, murmelte er gegen ihre Lippen, unterbrach den Kuss und sah sie eindringlich an. „Du musst nicht...“   
Der Rest des Satzes ging in seinem heftigen nach Luft schnappen unter, als sich ihre Hände um seine harte Männlichkeit schlossen. Er stolperte nach hinten, bis die Glasscheibe der Duschkabine ihm den Weg versperrte. Mit zärtlichen Berührungen schäumte sie ihn auch hier ein, versicherte sich dann, dass alle Seifenreste abgespült waren und fand kurz seinen Blick. Seine dunklen, glänzenden Augen starrten sie an und ein Schmunzeln umspielte ihre Lippen, bevor sie in die Hocke ging und ihren Mund um seine Spitze legte.   
"Fuck", keuchte er und sie hörte, dass er seinen Kopf mehrmals gegen das Glas stieß, spürte seine Hände in ihren kurzen Haaren, die sie leicht seinem Becken entgegen drückten. Sie umkreiste seine Spitze mit ihrer Zunge, saugte daran und ließ ihn etwas tiefer in ihren Mund gleiten, bevor sie anfing, ihre Lippen langsam vor und zurück über seinen Schaft zu bewegen.  
„Edis“, brummte er in einer Stimmlage, die ein Kribbeln in ihrem Bauch auslöste, sodass sie einen Moment innehalten musste, den er ausnutzte, um sich ihr zu entziehen und sie zu sich hochzog. 

Er verschloss ihren Mund mit seinem, ließ seine Zunge mit ihrer spielen und drückte sie an sich. Mit einer Hand stellte er das Wasser aus, öffnete die Tür der Kabine und schob sie langsam hinaus. Von einer Ablage griff er sich ein großes Handtuch, entfernte lediglich die gröbste Nässe, ohne großartig von ihren Lippen abzulassen.   
So verließen sie das Bad, fanden den kurzen Weg zum Bett und Eddie ließ sich von ihm auf die weiche Matratze drücken, zog ihn mit sich.   
Wieder verloren sie sich in einem intensiven Kuss, ließen ihre Zungen miteinander tanzen, während die Hände jeden Zentimeter Haut berührten, den sie erreichen konnten.   
Seine Hände umfassten ihre Brüste, triezten die bereits harten Knospen und auch seine Lippen gesellten sich kurz darauf zu seinen Fingern. Jede seiner Liebkosungen fuhr ihr direkt zwischen die Beine. Ihre Finger verkrampften sich vor Erregung in seinen Haaren und sie stöhnte immer wieder auf. Ohne Umschweife zog er schließlich eine Spur mit Lippen und Zunge ihren Bauch hinunter und stoppte nur Millimeter von ihrer Scham entfernt.   
"Alex", keuchte sie auf, brauchte aber nicht mehr sagen, da er ihrem Verlangen sofort nachkam. Er drückte ihre Beine weit auseinander, senkte den Kopf und umschloss ihre Lustperle mit seinen Lippen, saugte daran und ließ seine Zunge immer fester darüberstreichen. 

"Oh Gott", rief sie aus, bäumte sich unter ihm auf, sodass er kurz von ihr abließ und eine Hand auf ihrer Hüfte platzierte, bevor er ein weiteres Mal ihren Kitzler küsste und schließlich mit seiner Zunge in sie eindrang, während ein Finger den Platz an ihrer Perle einnahm.   
Eddie wusste nicht mehr, wie ihr geschah; wo oben und wo unten war. Ein Stromstoß nach dem nächsten durchfuhr ihren Körper und sie wand sich hin und her, versuchte ihm ihr Becken noch weiter entgegen zu drücken. Ihre Hände hatten sich mittlerweile aus seinen Haaren gelöst und umklammerten das Bettlaken.  
„Alex, bitte…stopp“, seufzte sie, spürte, dass er innehielt und zu ihr aufsah. Eddie versuchte, ihre Atmung zu beruhigen und streckte eine Hand nach ihm aus.   
„Ich…ich will dich in mir spüren, wenn ich komme“, flüsterte sie, hörte sein unterdrücktes Stöhnen, bevor er sich über sie beugte und sie heftig küsste. Sie umfasste sein Gesicht mit beiden Händen.   
„Linke Schublade“, murmelte sie gegen seine Lippen, was ihn stutzen ließ. Nach kurzem Zögern seinerseits, hörte sie mehr als dass sie sah, wie er die Lade öffnete und genau das fand, was sie eigentlich gemeint hatte. Ein unbeschreiblich verführerisches Schmunzeln zierte seine Lippen, als er das kleine, silberne Viereck hochhielt.   
„Hast du das hier geplant?“, fragte er mit hochgezogener Augenbraue, was Eddie lachen ließ.   
„Wohl kaum“, brachte sie mit einem Grinsen hervor, das langsam in ein sanftes Lächeln überging. Er kniete sich zwischen ihre Beine und Eddie setzte sich ebenfalls auf, nahm ihm das silberne Quadrat aus der Hand. Sie öffnete die Verpackung und holte das aufgerollte Kondom heraus, welches er ihr abnahm und sich überstreifte.   
Sie fand und hielt seinen Blick, streckte ihre Hände nach ihm aus und ließ sich zurück auf die Matratze sinken, zog in mit sich. Er stützte eine Hand zur Seite ab, strich mit der anderen über ihren Hals, ihre Seite hinunter bis zu ihrem Po und drückte sich an sie. 

Eddie sog scharf die Luft ein, winkelte ein Bein an und legte es um seine Hüfte.   
Ihre Lippen trafen sich zu einem tiefen Kuss und mit einem heftigen Stoß war er tief in ihr. Beide stöhnten auf, hielten einen kurzen Moment inne, bevor er sich zurückzog, nur um ein weiteres Mal tief in sie zu stoßen. Sie keuchten im Einklang. Eddie schlang auch ihr anderes Bein um seine Hüfte, krallte ihre Fingernägel in seine Haut, während er seine Arme halb unter ihren Rücken schob.   
Wieder und wieder füllte er sie kraftvoll aus, wobei seine Stöße immer schneller wurden. Sie spürte die Anspannung seiner Muskeln unter ihren Fingern, strich mit diesen sanft darüber, umfasste dann mit beiden Händen sein Gesicht. Zärtlich küsste sie seine Lippen und sah ihn direkt an, was ihn stocken und ihren Blick erwidern ließ. Ein Lächeln erschien auf ihren Lippen, wurde kurz darauf von seinen gespiegelt und er ergriff ihre Hände. Diese drückte er neben ihrem Kopf in das Kissen und verschränkte seine Finger mit ihren, bevor er sich wieder in ihr zu bewegen begann, heftiger diesmal. Sie kam ihm ebenso heftig entgegen, hörte sein tiefes Stöhnen, nahm jede Regung seiner Mimik wahr, ebenso die leichte Röte, die auf seine Wangen trat. Sein Atem kam stoßweise, abgehackt, ähnlich wie Eddies eigener. 

Als er wieder tief in sie stieß, spannte sie ganz leicht ihre inneren Muskeln an und er riss die Augen auf. Die Stöße, die folgten waren hart, ungestüm, unberechenbar und mit einem bebenden Knurren kam er tief in ihr, ließ allerdings nicht ganz von seinen Bewegungen ab und brachte eine Hand zwischen ihre Körper. Kurz darauf spürte sie einen Finger an ihrem Lustpunkt, keuchte seinen Namen und fiel.   
Die Wellen durchströmten sie, ließen ihren Körper beben und immer wieder stöhnte sie auf. Doch er ließ nicht von ihr ab, streichelte sie durch ihren ersten Höhepunkt hindurch und weiter, bescherte ihr so gleich einen zweiten und erneut schrie sie ihre Lust heraus.


	28. Kapitel 28 - "Moonlight Sonata“

Um ihn herum war es völlig dunkel und Alex wusste nicht wirklich, was ihn hatte wach werden lassen. Das Bett neben ihm war leer, die leichte Bettdecke zur Mitte hin umgeklappt. Etwas verwirrt setzte er sich auf, kratzte sich an der Stirn.   
Wie spät war es eigentlich? Lange hatte er sicherlich nicht geschlafen. Seufzend schwang er die Beine aus dem Bett und erreichte mit wenigen Schritten das Bad, stolperte beinah über etwas, das auf dem Boden lag, da er kein Licht gemacht hatte und erkannte seine eigene Hose.   
Nach dem Toilettengang schlüpfte er in seine Boxerbriefs und wusch sich die Hände, trat so wieder in den anderen Raum und bemerkte nur, da sein Blick zufällig zur Seite ging, dass der Vorhang ein Stück von der Wand abgezogen war und so die Sicht auf die Terrasse frei gab. Als er die zierliche Person dort draußen stehen sah, erschien ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen; verstärkte sich, als er erkannte, was sie anhatte.   
Langsam ging er auf sie zu, umrundete das Sofa und trat durch die geöffnete Tür zu ihr nach draußen.   
Lediglich der Mond sowie drei in den Boden eingelassene Lampen spendeten Licht, der Rest des Gartens und auch das Haus lag im Dunkeln. Dadurch, dass das Grundstück auf einer Anhöhe lag, konnte man gen Norden die entfernten Lichter der Stadt sehen. In den Büschen und Bäumen zirpten die Zikaden, sonst war es fast unheimlich still. 

Noch immer lächelnd stellte Alex sich hinter sie, umfasste ihre Taille und beugte seinen Kopf vor. Er spürte, wie sie sich in seinen Armen kurz versteifte, ignorierte dies aber für den Moment.   
„Es ist ganz schön einsam hier“, hauchte er an ihrem Ohr, fühlte den Schauer, der ihr den Rücken hinunterlief.   
„Ja“, gab sie im Flüsterton zurück, drehte sich aber nicht um.   
„Hast du oder die Besitzer des Hauses keine Angst vor Einbrechern?“   
„Nein.“ Sie schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Alex konnte nicht sehen, ob sie schmunzelte oder nicht, merkte nur, dass sie ihren Arm hob und zur wenige Meter entfernten Terrasse des Haupthauses deutete.   
„Dafür haben wir ja ihn“, erklärte sie und Alex folgte ihrem ausgestreckten Arm mit den Augen. Nur allmählich konnte er eine kleine hausähnliche Form ausmachen, sah einen großen, dunklen Fleck davor liegen und es dämmerte ihm. Grinsend schmiegte er sich an sie.   
„Ein schöner Wachhund ist das“, murmelte er, ließ seine Lippen über ihren Hals gleiten, hörte ihr deutliches Luftholen.   
„Rufus“, stöhnte sie halb. „Er heißt Rufus und ist fast 20 Jahre alt.“ Ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Arme, strichen zärtlich darüber, was ihn das Spiel seiner Lippen an ihrem Hals noch verstärken ließ.   
„Dann will ich nichts gesagt haben“, nuschelte er, fuhr bedächtig mit einer Hand ihren, in sein Hemd gehüllten, Bauch empor und umfasste eine ihrer Brüste, streichelte diese durch den Stoff. 

Alex spürte ihr Zittern, gefolgt von ihrer Hand, die sich auf seine legte und diese leicht wegschob.   
„Alex…“, hauchte sie, löste sich von ihm und trat einen kleinen Schritt vor, bevor sie sich umdrehte. Erst jetzt fiel ihm die leichte Nässe auf ihren Wangen auf, die im Mondlicht schimmerte und er wurde sich darüber bewusst, dass sie geweint hatte.   
„Edis“, sagte er leise. „Was ist denn los?“   
Er überwand die von ihr geschaffene Distanz und umfasste ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Liebevoll fuhr er mit seinen Daumen über ihre Haut, verwischte die Tränenspur, sah dabei, dass sich ihre Augen erneut mit Tränen füllten. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen oder wie er reagieren sollte. Vermutlich hatte sie sich hierher zurückgezogen, damit er nichts von ihrer Traurigkeit mitbekommen würde. Und er wollte es ihr nicht noch schwerer machen. Lautlos seufzend hielt er ihren Blick. Ein sanftes Schmunzeln legte sich auf seine Lippen und er fragte flüsternd: „War ich so schlecht?“ 

Trotz der Tränen, die nun über den Rand ihrer Lider rollten, lachte sie leicht auf, schüttelte den Kopf, senkte dann ihren Blick.   
„Nein, Alex…ich…“ Sie stockte, presste ihre Lippen aufeinander und löste sich erneut von ihm. Ihr Blick fand den seinen. „Mir gehen so viele Sachen durch den Kopf und… Ich bin hier rausgegangen, um meinen Kopf frei zu bekommen; um diese vielen unschönen Gedanken loszuwerden, aber…sie sind zu hartnäckig.“   
Er sah den Versuch eines Lächelns auf ihrem Gesicht, musste deshalb ebenfalls lächeln, sagte aber nichts. Stattdessen ergriff er ihre Hände, zog sie zu sich und schloss sie in seine Arme, hielt sie einfach nur fest. Ein seichtes Beben lief durch ihren Körper und er spürte die Tränen auf der nackten Haut seiner Brust, ihre kalten Hände, die sie ebenfalls darauf abgelegt hatte.   
Allmählich beruhigte sie sich in seinen Armen und als er den Blick senkte, fand er ihren. Aus großen dunklen Augen sah sie ihn an und Alex hatte das Gefühl, darin lesen zu können, erkannte ihren inneren Tumult und verspürte das dringende Bedürfnis, ihr zu helfen.  
Er löste einen Arm, hob die Hand zu ihrem Gesicht und wischte die Nässe von ihren Wangen. Sie hob ebenfalls die Hand, legte sie an seine Wange.   
„Warum bist du so?“, wisperte sie. „Warum…“   
Der Finger, den er ihr über die Lippen legte, ließ sie verstummen.  
„Nicht mehr denken“, flüsterte er, ein sanftes Lächeln auf den Lippen, beugte sich zu ihr und küsste sie. Ihre Hände schoben sich auf seinen Rücken; ihr Körper drängte sich seinem entgegen, schien Nähe und Wärme zu suchen, die er ihr nur allzu gern geben wollte und er schloss sie erneut fest in seine Arme.   
Die Welt um sie herum stoppte; Zeit hatte keinerlei Gewicht. Alles was in diesem Augenblick zählte, waren sie. 

Irgendwann löste er sich etwas von ihr, wusste nicht, ob es Sekunden oder Minuten gewesen waren. Seine Augen fanden ihre, hielten sie, während seine Hände ihre ergriffen und er sie mit sich zog – zurück in das Haus. Schritt für Schritt, um das Sofa herum, zum und hinter den Vorhang und noch immer sahen sie sich einfach nur an.   
Vor dem Bett blieben sie stehen. Keiner von beiden sprach und doch schienen sich ihre Augen gegenseitig so viel zu sagen.   
Wieder fanden sich ihre Lippen zu einem berauschend sanften Kuss und sie ließ sich langsam auf die Bettkante sinken, schob sich rückwärts höher und er folgte ihr. Seine Hand strich ihre hemdbedeckte Seite entlang, über ihren Bauch und unter das Hemd, bevor er den Kuss löste und ihren Blick traf. Ihr Atem ging schnell, aber gleichmäßig und langsam ließ er auch seine andere Hand auf ihren Bauch gleiten. Bedächtig öffneten seine Finger die wenigen Knöpfe des Hemdes, die sie geschlossen hatte, schoben den Stoff zur Seite und entblößten ihren Busen.   
Mit den Fingerspitzen streichelte er über ihre Haut, hinauf zu ihren Schultern und sie erhob sich leicht, zog ihre Arme aus den viel zu weiten Ärmeln, damit er das Kleidungsstück unter ihr herausziehen konnte. Achtlos warf er es zur Seite, küsste sie ausgiebig. Zart wie Federn strichen seine Hände über ihre Haut, ließen keinen Zentimeter aus und immer wieder trafen sich ihre Lippen, ihre Zungen zu einem zärtlichen Spiel. Und immer wieder fand er ihren Blick. So auch, als er sich über sie beugte, nachdem er sich seiner Shorts entledigt hatte.   
Mit seinen Händen umrahmte er ihr Gesicht, ließ seine Daumen ganz weich über ihre Wangen streichen und drang langsam in sie ein.   
Er nahm ihren zu einem lautlosen Stöhnen geöffneten Mund wahr; spürte das Gewicht ihrer Handgelenke auf seinen Schultern, ihre Finger in seinen Haaren. Langsam fing er an, sich in ihr zu bewegen, fühlte das Zittern ihrer und seiner eigenen Muskeln; hörte ihre Atemzüge, die sich mit seinen vermischten und verlor sich in ihren Augen und in den Moment. 

Es war als gäbe eine leise, sanfte Melodie den Rhythmus vor, zu dem sie sich bewegten. Ruhig, beinah andächtig stieß er in sie, stahl sich dann und wann einen süßen Kuss von ihren Lippen, nur um danach sofort wieder in ihren Augen zu versinken.   
Er spürte ihre Hände über seine Schultern streicheln, über seine Arme, seine Brust und seinen Rücken. Ihre Fingernägel drückten sich sanft in seine Haut, bevor er fühlte, wie sich ihre Muskeln um ihn zusammenzogen. Atemlos stöhnte sie seinen Namen und er ihren, da nun auch ihn die Welle erfasste. Er legte seine Stirn an ihre, berührte ihre Nasenspitze mit seiner und bemerkte, dass sie ihn mit ihren Beinen in sich hielt.   
Der Höhepunkt verebbte, ihr beider Atem verlangsamte sich und er hob den Kopf, fand ihre Augen. Zärtlich strichen seine Finger über ihre Wangen, durch ihr Haar und seine Lippen senkten sich für einen sanften Kuss auf ihre.


	29. Kapitel 29 - "Morning Light“

Alex grummelte im Halbschlaf, rollte sich auf den Bauch und stöhnte leise auf. Er drückte sein Gesicht tiefer in das Kissen, versuchte, die morgendliche Regung seiner Lenden zu ignorieren und seufzte. Leicht schmatzend befeuchtete er seinen trockenen Mund, tastete neben sich und zog sich die Decke über den Kopf. Er wollte noch nicht wach werden; wozu auch? Es war ja eh niemand da, für den es sich lohnte aufzustehen.   
Eine Bewegung der Matratze, die nicht er selbst verursacht hatte, ließ ihn wenige Sekunden später doch die Augen öffnen. Langsam tauchte er unter der Bettdecke hervor, blinzelte gegen das helle Licht an, das das Zimmer durchflutete und erblickte schließlich eine zierliche, blonde Frau neben sich im Bett. Schlagartig lichtete sich der Nebel in seinen Gehirnwindungen und als Bilder und Emotionen der letzten Nacht auf ihn einstürmten, legte sich ein kleines Grinsen auf seine Lippen.   
„Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze“, neckte sie.   
„Morgen“, murmelte er, drehte sich auf die Seite. „Wie spät ist es denn?“   
„Gleich Neun“, gab sie zurück, hob ihre Hand. Wozu wusste er nicht, ließ es sich selbst aber nicht herausfinden, da er diese abfing und seine Finger mit ihren verschränkte. 

„Erst Neun? Und du nennst mich Schlafmütze?“, fragte er, zog eine Augenbraue hoch und sie an ihrer Hand näher zu sich.   
„Naja, es war ja noch nicht mal Elf, als wir…ins Bett gegangen sind“, erklärte sie und die leichte Röte, die sich auf ihre Wangen legte, brachte ihn zum Schmunzeln.   
„Du hast mich ja auch zwei Mal zu… horizontalsportlicher Höchstleistung gebracht“, meinte er, legte einen Arm und ein Bein um sie.   
Die Röte auf ihren Wangen verstärkte sich und sie vergrub ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust. Alex lachte in sich hinein, strich mit seiner Nase durch ihr Haar.   
„Du willst mir doch nach der vergangenen Nacht nicht weismachen, dass dich meine Worte in Verlegenheit bringen?“, fragte er, was sie den Kopf heben ließ.   
„Nein, tun sie gar nicht“, erwiderte sie, allerdings wurden ihre Worte durch die Färbung ihrer Wangen sofort widerlegt. Alex‘ Grinsen wuchs.   
„Oh doch“, gab er zurück. „Tun sie.“   
Sie suchte seinen Blick, schüttelte leicht den Kopf – vermutlich über sein dämlich breites Grinsen – und kam seinem Gesicht mit ihrem näher.   
„Weißt du was?“, hauchte sie und er bemerkte ihr kleines Lächeln, das Funkeln in ihren Augen.   
„Nein, was denn?“   
Das Schmunzeln wurde intensiver und sie legte eine Hand auf seine Wange, fuhr mit dem Daumen sanft über seine Lippen.   
„Halt einfach die Klappe und küss mich“, wisperte sie beinah atemlos und trotz des beginnenden Lachens, dass in ihm aufstieg, ließ er sich nicht zweimal bitten.   
Er legte seine Lippen in einem fordernden Kuss auf ihre, zog sie näher an sich und spürte, wie sie sich an seinen Körper drückte. Ihm entging nicht ihr heiseres Stöhnen, als sie seine Bereitschaft spürte, noch das Zittern ihrer Muskeln, während er mit einer Hand ihre Seite hinabstrich und ihr Bein über seine Hüfte zog.   
Sie löste den Kuss, fand seinen Blick und zum wiederholten Male verlor er sich in ihren Augen und in den Moment. 

Alex fühlte ihre Hand, die zärtlich über seine Brust streichelte, konnte auch ihre noch recht schnellen Atemzüge hören. Nur langsam wollte sich seine eigene Atmung beruhigen und sein Herz schlug weiterhin heftig gegen seine Rippen.   
Er wandte den Kopf um, suchte ihre Augen und nahm ihr Lächeln wahr, das er erwiderte.   
„Das nenne ich doch mal einen wirklich guten Morgen“, murmelte er, hörte ihr glucksendes Kichern, was auch ihn zum Schmunzeln brachte.   
„Hat dir eigentlich schon mal jemand gesagt, dass du ein ziemlich perfektes Profil hast?“, fragte sie leise, hob ihre Hand und fuhr mit ihren Fingern von seiner Stirn über Nase und Mund zu seinem Kinn. Leicht verdutzt zog er eine Augenbraue hoch.   
„Was?“   
Sie kicherte wieder und er bemerkte die leichte Röte, die ein weiteres Mal auf ihre Wangen trat.   
„Na, dein Gesicht im Profil“, erklärte sie. „Das…ähm…grenzt so ziemlich… an… äh… Perfektion.“ Der letzte Teil ihres Satzes ging in ein kaum verständliches Murmeln über und ihre Wangen färbten sich noch weiter, vermutlich da sein Grinsen wuchs. 

„Um ehrlich zu sein, habe ich mir darüber noch nie wirklich Gedanken gemacht. Wie kommst du darauf?“   
Sie zuckte verlegen mit einer Schulter, biss sich leicht auf die Unterlippe.   
„Das ist mir grade aufgefallen“, hauchte sie und Alex schüttelte lachend den Kopf, bevor er sich auf einen Arm stützte und halb über sie beugte.  
„Danke für das Kompliment“, gab er zurück, seine Lippen gefährlich nah über ihren.  
Sie nickte nur und, da er ihren Blick hielt, sah er nur aus den Augenwinkeln, wie ihre Zunge über ihre Lippen strich. Ein leichtes Stöhnen unterdrückend, nahm er ihren Mund in einem tiefen Kuss. Er stützte sich auf seine Unterarme, umrahmte ihr Gesicht mit beiden Händen. Voller Gefühl liebkoste er ihre Lippen mit seinen, ließ seine Zunge mit ihrer tanzen und streichelte mit seinen Daumen über die Haut ihrer Wangen. Er spürte ihre Hände über seine Haut fahren, sodass seine Muskeln vor wieder aufflammender Lust zitterten. Und irgendwo in einem gerade nicht besonders aktiven Bereich seines Hirns, stellte sich die Erkenntnis ein, dass das hier so gar nicht einem One-Night-Stand entsprach – es hatte auch vermutlich schon aufgehört ein eben solcher zu sein, als er sie heute Nacht weinend auf der Terrasse gefunden hatte. 

Erst der leichte Druck ihrer Hände auf seiner Brust, ließ es ihm bewusstwerden, dass er sich ziemlich heftig auf ihr bewegte und er hielt inne, löste den noch immer anhaltenden Kuss. Er fand ihre Augen, blickte sie fragend an.   
„Vielleicht…vielleicht sollten wir es… bei dreimal horizontalsportlicher Höchstleistung belassen?“, wollte sie wissen, zog leicht ihre Brauen hoch und er bemerkte, dass sie erneut die Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne zog, was ihm sagte, dass sie verlegen war. Lachend rollte er sich zur Seite.   
„Ja, vielleicht hast du Recht“, meinte er. „Schließlich sind aller guten Dinge drei.“   
„Das auch“, erwiderte sie. „Und…ähm…ich werde die nächsten zwei Tage vermutlich so schon nicht richtig laufen können.“ 

Sie lachte kurz, schien aber seinen besorgten Blick zu bemerken und setzte sofort hinzu: „Und nein, nicht deine Schuld. Nur…hm…nur schon zu lange her.“   
„Zu lange her? Wie lange?“ Neugierig sah er sie an, stützte seinen Kopf auf einer Hand auf und sah, wie sie wieder mit den Zähnen an ihrer Lippe knibbelte.   
„Äh…so…hm…sechs…Jahre“, murmelte sie, senkte den Blick, da er ziemlich entgeistert die Augen aufriss, doch er beherrschte sich und ging nicht weiter darauf ein. Es war ihr deutlich anzusehen, wie verlegen sie dieses Geständnis machte.   
„Gut nur, dass Sex in dieser Hinsicht wie Fahrradfahren oder Schwimmen ist“, merkte er lachend an und war froh, sie damit ebenfalls zum Lachen zu bringen.  
„Stimmt“, grinste sie, schlug die Bettdecke zur Seite und stand auf. Alex stützte sich auf seine Ellenbogen, beobachtete sie auf ihrem Weg um das Bett herum und konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen. Ebenso wenig wie er verhindern konnte, dass sein Körper auf ihren Anblick reagierte.  
An der Tür zum Bad angekommen, wandte sie ihm den Kopf zu, bemerkte erst jetzt seinen Blick auf ihrem nackten Körper und errötete. Dennoch legte sich ein seichtes Lächeln auf ihre Lippen.   
„Unschwer zu erkennen, dass dir immer noch gefällt, was du siehst“, hauchte sie und verschwand im Bad.   
„Das hatten wir doch bereits gestern geklärt“, rief Alex ihr nach, schälte sich leicht lachend aus dem Laken und folgte ihr. 

Anders als erwartet, stand sie nicht unter der Dusche, sondern vor dem Waschbecken und wusch sich dort. Im Spiegel fing sie seinen Blick auf, bevor sie das Wasser abstellte und sich zu ihm umdrehte. Alex entging nicht, dass sie etwas hatte sagen wollen, jedoch einzig ein tiefer Seufzer schaffte es aus ihren geöffneten Lippen ins Freie. Ihr Blick glitt an seinem Körper hinunter und ein weiterer, undefinierbarer Laut verließ ihren Mund. Alex schmunzelte. Mit wenigen Schritten stand er direkt vor ihr, zog sie an sich.   
„Dir gefällt scheinbar auch immer noch, was du siehst“, murmelte er, griff mit einer Hand in ihren Nacken, legte den anderen Arm um ihre Taille. Ihr Blick traf den seinen und ihr Mund öffnete und schloss sich mehrere Male, ohne dass sie auch nur ein Wort sprach – sah man von Lauten wie ‚Ohh‘ oder ‚Hmm‘ einmal ab.   
„Und scheinbar hat dir der Anblick meines Körpers die Sprache verschlagen“, neckte er, ließ seine Hände ihren Rücken auf und abstreichen.   
„Halt einfach die Klappe und küss mich“, stöhnte sie fast atemlos. Grinsend beugte er sein Gesicht zu ihrem hinunter.   
„Du weißt, wozu dieser Satz führt“, gab er zu bedenken. Noch immer hielt sie seinem Blick stand, biss sich kurz auf die Unterlippe und ließ ihre Hände in seine Haare gleiten.   
„Scheiß was drauf“, stieß sie hervor. „Laufen wird eh viel zu überbewertet.“   
Beider Lachen verebbte in einem stürmischen Kuss.


	30. Kapitel 30 - "Breakfast“

Im Stillen noch immer über sich selbst den Kopf schüttelnd, schlich sich Eddie durch die nie verschlossene Terrassentür ins Innere des Haupthauses. Natürlich nicht ohne vorher Rufus zu begrüßen und ihm ein obligatorisches Leckerli zu geben.   
Das Haus war völlig ruhig und doch nahm sie sofort den Kaffeegeruch aus der offenen Küche wahr. Sie huschte an der Sitzgruppe vorbei und umrundete einen Wandvorsprung, stand so direkt am Tresen zur Küche und entdeckte auf der Arbeitsplatte ein Tablett mit Tellern, Besteck und einem Brotkorb mit frischen Ofenbrötchen und süßen Semmeln. Dazu Marmelade und gebratene Eier und Speck.   
Schnell nahm sie sich eine Thermoskanne und füllte Kaffee um. Danach stellte sie noch zwei Tassen auf das Tablett, drehte sich um und wollte sich zur Terrassentür aufmachen, als sie eine Stimme vernahm: „AHA! Elender Dieb, hab ich doch richtig gehört!“ 

Vor Schreck hätte sie beinahe das Tablett fallen lassen, konnte es gerade noch mit leichtem Scheppern auf dem Tresen abstellen, bevor sie herumwirbelte und in das grinsende Gesicht ihres Bruders blickte.   
„Man Mike“, schimpfte Eddie. „Musst du mich so erschrecken?“   
„Na, immerhin bist du hier eingebrochen, nicht ich“, konterte er und die Blondine schüttelte den Kopf, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.   
„Eingebrochen, so ein Quatsch. Die Terrassentür ist doch nie verschlossen“, entgegnete sie, was Michael noch immer grinsend mit ‚Touché‘ kommentierte, sie genauer ansah und schließlich eine Augenbraue hochzog.   
„Also hatte Brina gestern doch Recht, du bist nicht allein zurückgekommen?“, fragte er schmunzelnd und verschränkte ebenfalls die Arme vor der Brust. Eddie spürte ihre Wangen glühen und musste für einen Moment den Blick senken.   
„Brina hat mich gesehen?“ Sie linste von unter ihren Wimpern zu Michael hinüber.   
„Ja, sie hat das Auto gehört und oben am Fenster geguckt. Allerdings ist dein Aufzug sehr viel aufschlussreicher“, meinte er und deutete mit der Hand auf sie, was Eddie als Anlass nahm, an sich selbst hinunter zu gucken. Ja, super. Das eindeutige Männerhemd ließ natürlich auf wesentlich mehr schließen, als sie beabsichtigt hatte. Allerdings hatte sie ja auch nicht wirklich jemandem begegnen wollen.   
Ihr Bruder lächelte auf eine Art und Weise, die nichts Gutes zu bedeuten hatte und nur zwei Sekunden später klatschte er aufgeregt in die Hände, riss dabei die Augen auf, hüpfte hin und her und fragte in einer aufgeregt klingenden Mädchenstimme: „Und – war er gut?“   
Dabei klimperte er mit den Wimpern und sah Eddie eindringlich an. Diese fing unvermittelt an zu lachen und fragte sich insgeheim, warum seine Imitation so dermaßen echt wirkte und wie Brina es bloß die ganze Zeit mit ihm aushielt.   
„Das geht dich überhaupt gar nichts an“, gab sie zurück, wandte sich um und nahm erneut das Tablett auf. 

„He he, nichts da. Das Essen bleibt hier, es sei denn, du gibst mir eine vernünftige Antwort“, stichelte er und stand mit zwei, drei großen Schritten vor ihr, versperrte den Weg. Augenrollend fand sie den Blick ihres Bruders und wäre da nicht das Tablett, hätte sie auch noch die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt.   
„Sag mal, wie alt bist du eigentlich?“, entfuhr es ihr leicht ungehalten.   
„Eigentlich bin ich 36, aber meistens eher 14, ich weiß“, konterte Mike. „Brina sagt es mir fast täglich.“   
Schmunzelnd schüttelte Eddie den Kopf, seufzte auf und meinte: „Arme Brina. Wie hält sie es eigentlich nur mit dir aus, hm?“   
„Och, das kompensiere ich mit meinen Fähigkeiten im Bett“, winkte er ab, zwinkerte ihr zu, doch auch ohne diese Geste wusste Eddie, dass er lediglich Spaß machte.   
„Ich bin ein ziemlich guter Liebhaber“, ergänzte er, was die Blonde schmunzeln ließ und sie zog die Brauen hoch.   
„Tatsächlich?“, hakte sie nach, setzte sich langsam in Bewegung, drängte Mike so rückwärts. Dieser nickte bestätigend, ließ seine Augenbrauen spielen, so als vordere er sie heraus. Eddie biss sich von Innen auf die Unterlippe, um nicht laut los zu prusten, trat einige Schritte seitwärts Richtung Terrassentür.   
„Bringst du es auch auf vier Mal in einer Nacht?“   
Sie wartete seine Antwort nicht ab, machte einen Satz auf die Terrasse, konnte aber dennoch sein erstaunt entgeistertes „Verdammt“ hören, bevor sie kichernd zum Poolhaus zurückkehrte. 

Dort stellte sie das Tablett auf den kleinen Gartentisch, gerade als jemand nach draußen trat und sie kurz darauf seine Stimme hörte: „Und ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wo mein Hemd abgeblieben ist.“   
Kichernd wandte sich Eddie herum, spürte dabei die leichte Hitze auf ihren Wangen.   
Er stand mit vor der nackten Brust verschränkten Armen an den Türrahmen gelehnt und musterte sie intensiv.   
„Ich...ähm...hab auf die Schnelle nicht anderes gefunden?“ Das entsprach nur der halben Wahrheit, klang außerdem mehr nach einer Frage als einer Antwort. Schmunzelnd stieß er sich vom Rahmen ab, kam langsam auf sie zu und schob seine Arme um ihre Taille.   
„Tatsächlich?“ Er zog sie näher und ihre Hände legten sich auf seine Brust.   
„Hmhm“, gab sie zurück, hielt seinen Blick, knibbelte an der Unterlippe. „Außerdem…außerdem riecht es nach dir.“  
Ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht, das er vorschob, bevor er flüsterte: „Gut, dann riecht es für mich jetzt hoffentlich nach dir.“  
Eddies Augen weiteten sich vor Überraschung, schlossen sich im nächsten Moment, als er sie küsste und irgendwo im Hintergrund ihrer Gedanken sagte sie sich, dass sich das hier überhaupt nicht nach nur einer bedeutungslosen Nacht voller Leidenschaft anfühlte. Es war mehr.  
Sie seufzte in den Kuss hinein, löste sich langsam von ihm und fand wieder seinen Blick, lächelte verlegen.   
„Ich…äh…Frühstück?“, fragte sie, schob sich aus seiner Umarmung und nickte zum Tisch neben sich, sah dabei, wie er eine Augenbraue hochzog.   
„Du hast mir Frühstück gemacht?“  
„Ähm…naja, ich habe es…geklaut, mehr oder weniger“, gab die Blonde zurück, machte sich daran, Teller und Besteck auf dem Tisch zu verteilen.   
„Mehr oder weniger?“, hakte er nach und setzte sich auf einen der Stühle, sah sie weiterhin an.   
„Eher weniger“, grinste Eddie, zuckte leicht mit den Schultern und ließ sich auf dem zweiten Stuhl nieder. „Im Haupthaus gibt’s immer genug.“   
„Sehr praktisch“, erwiderte er schmunzelnd und Eddie lachte, nahm sich ein süßes Brötchen, während er nach der Thermoskanne griff. Dabei sah sie, wie er kurz das Gesicht verzog und schnell die Kanne in die andere Hand nahm. Da es allerdings so schnell verschwunden wie es aufgetreten war, verwarf sie ihre Gedanken und pulte ein Stückchen Innenleben aus dem Brötchen.   
„Verrat mir doch mal, wie man beziehungsweise du dazu kommst, hier zu wohnen? Und meine Frage ist völlig wertungsfrei gemeint. Ich bin einfach nur neugierig“, vernahm sie seine Stimme und sah zu ihm auf, lachte leicht und zog eine Schulter nach oben.   
„Beziehungen?“ 

„Ah, Verwandtschaft also?“, hakte er nach, was Eddie nach kurzem Zögern mit einem Nicken beantwortete.   
„Hmhm, ja, so kann man sagen“, setzte sie hinzu. „Es ist echt schön, wenn man Familie hat, die einem in…nicht so guten Zeiten zur Seite steht.“   
„Probleme?“, wollte er wissen und die blonde Physiotherapeutin seufzte auf, lachte humorlos, bevor sie ihren Mund zu einem kleinen Lächeln verzog.   
„Naja, du hast ja gestern schon mitbekommen, dass…hm…da was am brodeln ist“, meinte sie lapidar, woraufhin Alex nickte.   
„Ja, das war offensichtlich. Und heute Nacht noch mehr.“  
Eddie schluckte.   
„Ja, ich weiß. Und es tut mir leid“, hauchte sie, doch er schüttelte den Kopf, stellte seine Tasse ab und ergriff über den Tisch hinweg ihre Hand.   
„Nein, ich muss mich entschuldigen. Das war ungeschickt von mir. Aber ganz und gar nicht böse gemeint.“   
Überrascht sah Eddie zu ihm auf, drückte seine Hand und lächelte.   
„Danke für…“, sie stockte, kicherte bevor sie fortfuhr: „…ich wollte jetzt eigentlich ‚für dein Verständnis‘ sagen, aber wirklich verstehen kannst du das ja gar nicht.“   
Sein Mund formte sich zu einem schiefen Lächeln.   
„Das muss ich auch nicht, um zu wissen, dass es einem die eigenen Gedanken manchmal nicht leicht machen können“, erwiderte er, entzog ihr seine Hand und zuckte mit den Schultern, wobei er erneut eine Grimasse schnitt, so als hätte er Schmerzen. 

„Ist alles okay? Hast du dich verletzt?“, fragte sie nach, sah ihn eindringlich an.   
„Ach das“, antwortete er beiläufig. „Die Verletzung ist schon älter. Ich schätze mal, dass das in der Dusche vorhin keine so gute Idee war – zumindest nicht für die Schulter.“ Er grinste schief, machte eine wegwerfende Handbewegung, dennoch stand Eddie auf.   
„Lass mich mal sehen“, forderte sie und ging um den Tisch herum, bis sie hinter seinem Stuhl stand. „Wo genau tut es weh?“   
Mit seiner linken Hand deutete er den Muskelbereich der Schulter bis zum Hals hin an, während er fragte: „Kennst du dich denn mit sowas aus?“   
Das leichte Grinsen, das auf Eddies Gesicht erschien, schwang in ihrer Stimme mit, als sie antwortete: „Naja, ein bisschen schon. Ich hatte mal vor, Ärztin zu werden.“ Sie fuhr mit ihren Fingerspitzen über die von ihm gezeigte Muskelpartie.   
„Ich vermute, dass es sich bei der Verletzung, die du eben erwähnt hast, um einen Anriss der Supraspinatussehne handelt“, überlegte sie laut, was ihn sich ruckartig umdrehen und sie halb erstaunt, halb erschrocken ansehen ließ.   
„Woher zum Teufel kannst du das wissen?“   
Ein subtiles Lächeln legte sich um ihren Mund, gleichzeitig spürte sie die verräterische Hitze auf ihren Wangen.   
„So schwer darauf zu kommen, wenn man sich in diesem Bereich etwas auskennt, ist das eigentlich nicht. Nimmt man dazu, dass du sehr sportlich bist…und dich… ähm…körperlich viel betätigst – beruflich zumindest und ich denke privat wohl auch…. Eine, wie man so schön sagt, blöde oder falsche Bewegung beim Sport…“   
Sie verstummte allmählich, da sich seine Mimik langsam aber sicher zu einem breiten Grinsen verwandelt hatte. Die Verlegenheit nahm noch zu und sie zog die Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, senkte den Blick.   
„Körperlich viel betätigen?“, wiederholte er ihre Worte und Eddie fand wieder seine Augen, nahm die hochgezogenen Brauen wahr und konnte nicht anders, als den Kopf zu schütteln. Trotz der mittlerweile wohl tiefroten Verfärbung ihrer Wangen, stemmte sie eine Hand in die Hüfte.   
„Von allem, was ich eben gesagt habe, bleibt genau das bei dir hängen?“  
Sein Grinsen verstärkte sich und er hob abwehrend die Hände.   
„Kannst du es mir verübeln? Nach unseren nächtlichen und morgendlichen…Aktivitäten?“

Er zwinkerte ihr zu, was Eddie dazu brachte zu schmunzeln, dennoch verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust, knibbelte erneut an ihrer Unterlippe.   
„Außerdem“, sprach er weiter, umfasste dabei eines ihrer Handgelenke, „Außerdem habe ich…hm…sagen wir mal ein Druckmittel, das dich hoffentlich zum Schweigen bringt.“   
Nun war es an ihr die Augenbrauen hochzuziehen. Ihr Schmunzeln verstärkte sich, als sie fragte: „Und was könnte das wohl sein?“   
Mit einem kleinen Ruck hatte er sie zu sich und auf seinen Schoß gezogen, beide Arme um sie gelegt und sah ihr direkt in die Augen.   
„Ich weiß ganz sicher, dass dir bei deiner Erklärung eben genau die gleichen, absolut nicht jugendfreien Gedanken durch den Kopf gegangen sind, wie mir“, führte er halb flüsternd aus. Eddie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Hals, kam nicht umhin jeden Millimeter seines Gesichts zu betrachten, bevor sie schließlich seinen Blick fand.   
„Das kann ich nicht abstreiten“, hauchte sie atemlos und empfing seufzend seine Lippen mit ihren.


	31. Kapitel 31 - "Heartfelt Goodbyes“

Der Kuss vertiefte sich, wurde inniger und Eddie seufzte erneut auf, hätte liebend gern ihre Finger in seinen Haaren vergraben und sich an ihn gedrückt. Doch gerade weil sie so fühlte, löste sie sich langsam von ihm. Denn auch wenn dieses Gefühl toll war, spürte sie gleichzeitig, dass sie dabei war, einen ziemlich dummen Fehler zu machen; einen Fehler, den sie schon einmal gemacht und über zehn Jahre lang bereut hatte. Auch wenn die Situation diesmal etwas anders war, es änderte nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie mit dem gescheuten Feuer – wie Helena es so passend beschrieben hatte – spielte und sich die Finger vermutlich schon verbrannt hatte.   
Und, hervorgerufen durch Helenas Worte in ihrem Kopf, war Dan in ihre Gedanken getreten. Dan, von dem sie schon eine kleine Ewigkeit lang nichts mehr gehört hatte; mit dem sie so viele wunderbare Telefonate geführt hatte; und in den sie sich zumindest ein kleines Stück verliebt hatte.   
Und plötzlich kam in ihrem Kopf alles zusammen. Die Grenzen verliefen zunehmend, verbanden sich zu einem Gesamtbild, was sie beinah hätte aufschreien lassen und Eddie war mehr als froh, ihre Augen noch nicht wieder geöffnet zu haben.  
Gesprächsfetzen aus den Telefonaten mit Dan flirrten durch ihr Hirn und ihr wurde bewusst, dass sich Dan und Alex kennen mussten; schloss man von dem, was Dan ihr erzählt hatte, wohl sogar ziemlich gut.   
Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, als das unverkennbare, obgleich auch völlig irrationale Gefühl eines schlechten Gewissens in ihr aufstieg und ihre Gedanken drohten sich ein weiteres Mal zu überschlagen.   
Was würde Dan von ihr halten, wenn er das hier erfuhr? Und Alex, sobald er von Dan wusste?   
Sie seufzte verhalten, zog ihre Unterlippe zwischen die Zähne und schüttelte leicht den Kopf. Im nächsten Moment spürte sie eine Hand auf ihrer Wange, deren Finger zärtlich über ihre Haut strichen und sie öffnete langsam ihre Augen.   
„Ist Alles in Ordnung, Edis? Du bist ganz blass um die Nase“, hörte sie ihr Gegenüber sagen, seufzte erneut, bevor sie nickte.   
„Ja“, murmelte sie leise. „Ja, mir geht es gut. Ich…ich hab nur…ich muss das hier…mit uns leider langsam…abbrechen, weil…ich…ich hab noch…Termine“, stammelte sie, zwang sich dabei seinen Blick zu halten. Dieser glitt kurz zu seinem Handgelenk und er nickte.   
„Ja, ich leider auch“, gestand er. „Und ein Flugzeug, das ich erwischen muss.“   
„Flugzeug?“, hakte sie nach, sah ihn aus großen Augen an.   
„Ja, ich muss wieder zurück nach Honolulu.“   
„Ach so, ja“, meinte Eddie, hätte sich selbst in den Hintern treten können, nicht schon eher daran gedacht zu haben, wurde abermals rot, wich seinem Blick trotzdem nicht aus. Seine Hand lag weiterhin an ihrer Wange, seine Fingerkuppen strichen immer mal wieder über ihre Haut und sie sahen sich einfach nur an. 

Im Nachhinein konnte Eddie nicht sagen, wie lange sie so dort saßen und sich lediglich in die Augen sahen. Es fühlte sich an wie eine Ewigkeit, konnte aber kaum mehr als Minuten gewesen sein.   
„Ich weiß, dass das hier…zwischen uns, enden muss“, vernahm sie seine leise, fast wispernde Stimme, spürte im selben Moment wie sich sein Halt um sie verstärkte. Seine Zunge schnellte hervor, glitt über seine Unterlippe und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde wandte er seinen Blick ab, bevor er weitersprach: „Allerdings weiß ich nicht, wie…weil ich es nicht enden lassen will.“   
Tränen stiegen in ihre Augen, die sich automatisch verengten. Sie wusste, was er meinte; spürte, dass es ihr genauso ging. Trotzdem – vielleicht auch gerade deshalb – wollte und konnte sie es ihm nicht zeigen. Denn dieses Gefühl machte ihr Angst.   
Sie schloss die Augen, presste flüchtig die Lippen aufeinander ehe sie sagte: „Ich weiß.“   
Sie brachte ein schmales Lächeln zustande, ließ eine Hand über seinen Hals, auf seine Wange und schließlich ihren Daumen fahrig über seine Lippen gleiten. Sie widerstand der Versuchung, ihn ein letztes Mal zu küssen, löste sich aus seinen Armen und stand einfach auf.   
„Es ist besser so“, murmelte sie und ging zielstrebig auf die Terrassentür zu. 

\-----

Etwas verwirrt, vermutlich auch leicht enttäuscht, sah Alex ihr hinterher, als sie ins Poolhaus trat. Er seufzte auf, fuhr sich mit der linken Hand durch die Haare und schüttelte den Kopf.   
Sie hatte insofern Recht, dass das hier zu weit gegangen war – viel zu weit. Und vor allem viel zu schnell. Es hatte eine leidenschaftliche Nacht zwischen zwei Menschen werden sollen, die sich kaum kannten, aber dennoch zu einander hingezogen fühlten. Verdammt, er hatte zuerst noch nicht einmal daran gedacht, hatte ihr lediglich helfen wollen. Dass aus dieser Nacht so viel mehr werden würde, hatte er weder geplant, noch vorhersehen können, wollte es aber trotz ihrer Worte nicht komplett abbrechen. Es musste ja nicht bedeuten, dass es ganz vorbei war, bevor es richtig angefangen hatte. 

Sein Blick streifte den Tisch mit dem kaum angerührten Frühstück, den Tellern und seiner Tasse Kaffee und er griff nach dieser, trank den letzten Rest des mittlerweile nur noch lauwarmen braunen Gebräus.   
Mit einem leichten Seufzer und doch einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht zog er sein Handy aus der Hosentasche und wählte die Nummer seines Fahrers. Nur etwa eine Minute später war alles geklärt.   
Alex erhob sich von seinem Stuhl, legte das Handy auf den Tisch und streckte seinen Rücken, die Schultern, bevor er ebenfalls in das Poolhaus ging.   
Er hatte den Vorhang noch nicht ganz erreicht, da trat sie dahinter hervor. Beide hielten in ihren Bewegungen inne und fanden den Blick des anderen. In einer Hand hielt sie sein Hemd, hatte sich selbst eine einfache Jeanshorts und ein violettes Tanktop übergezogen. Ihre Haare waren gekämmt und einige, leicht naturgekräuselte Strähnen fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Ein Lächeln stahl sich auf seine Lippen, er konnte nicht anders, und mit wenigen Schritten stand er genau vor ihr, legte seine Arme um ihre Taille und zog sie an sich. 

„Warum machen wir es uns eigentlich so schwer, hm?“, murmelte er halb laut, berührte ihre Schläfe mit seinen Lippen. Deutlich spürte er ihr Zittern, das vor allem von ihren Händen auf seiner Brust ausging; spürte auch den Stoff seines Hemdes, welches sie noch immer festhielt.   
„Machen wir das?“, entschlüpfte es ihr beinah atemlos.   
„Ja, denn das hier muss doch nicht zwangsläufig das Ende sein. Für heute vielleicht schon, aber…doch nicht für immer, oder?“ Er stoppte, suchte und fand ihre Augen und hielt diese mit seinen. Er sah, wie sie wieder einmal die Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne zog und nahm ihren teils erwartungsvollen, teils skeptischen Blick auf.   
„Was ich damit sagen will…Edis, ich möchte dich gerne wiedersehen“, beendete er seine kleine Ansprache, sah sie schlucken und merkte, dass sie seinem Blick für einen kurzen Moment auswich. Als sie diesen wiederfand, kam er nicht umhin zu erkennen, dass ungeweinte Tränen in ihren Augen glänzten.   
„Alex“, hauchte sie, was ihm einen ungewollten Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte. „Wenn…wenn meine Situation…anders wäre, würde ich dazu sofort ‚ja‘ sagen.“ Sie unterbrach sich und er nutzte diese kurze Pause um festzustellen: „Also willst du mich auch wiedersehen.“   
Da er ihre Mimik noch immer beobachtete, entging ihm nicht das Zusammenpressen ihrer Lippen, noch das kurze Schließen ihrer Augen.   
„Ja, das würde ich sehr gerne, aber…ich…ich kann nicht. Nicht zu diesem Zeitpunkt…nicht so, wie sich mein Leben gerade verhält“, sprach sie leise und er wusste, es war nicht nur Einbildung, dass er ihrer Stimme einen traurigen Unterton entnahm. Verhalten seufzte er, ließ seine Hände ihre Seiten empor gleiten und umfasste liebevoll ihr Gesicht. 

„Also ein Kompromiss: Sollten wir uns noch einmal ungeplant über den Weg laufen – egal wann, egal wie und egal in welcher persönlichen Situation wir uns befinden – wirst du mit mir ausgehen“, meinte er, hatte keine Ahnung, woher diese Idee so plötzlich kam. In ihrem Gesicht, besonders aber in ihren Augen, konnte er die Unsicherheit, das Zögern sehen, fügte deshalb hinzu: „Nur ein Essen, Edis. Einverstanden?“  
Zärtlich fuhren seine Daumen über die Haut ihrer Wangen und er spürte dadurch mehr, als das er sah, wie sich ihre Mundwinkel zu einem minimalen Lächeln hoben.   
„In Ordnung“, hauchte sie. Sein Lächeln wurde breiter und im nächsten Moment verschloss er ihren Mund mit einem sanften Kuss, ließ seine Lippen die ihren liebkosen.   
Obwohl sie sich dem Kuss zuerst hingegeben hatte, löste sie sich abrupt von ihm, schüttelte ihren Kopf.   
„Alex, bitte…bitte nicht“, flüsterte sie, presste erneut die Lippen aufeinander. „Sonst endet das hier nie.“   
Fast hätte er geantwortet, dass er es mehr als gerne darauf ankommen lassen würde – aber nur fast. Denn eine Millisekunde vorher hob sie ihren Blick und er sah die Tränen, die sich langsam einen Weg über ihre Wangen bahnten.   
So nickte er nur, nahm ihr sein Hemd ab, das sie ihm wortlos entgegenstreckte und sah ihr nach, als sie nach draußen auf die Terrasse trat. 

Während er sich das Hemd überzog, fragte er sich, ob er ihr nicht eher noch mehr Probleme verursacht, als dass er geholfen hatte.   
Jetzt hätte er gerne den Grund ihrer Tränen gewusst; hätte gern ihre Gedanken und Gefühle gekannt. Er wusste, dass es die eigenen Gedanken unter Umständen zu voll im Kopf werden lassen konnten. Es gelang zwar oft, diese für den Moment zu unterdrücken, doch irgendwann würde auch das nicht mehr gelingen. Doch anstatt wirklich zu versuchen, ihr vielleicht irgendwie bei der Verarbeitung dieser Gedanken zu helfen, hatte er mit ihr geschlafen. Na bravo.   
Und zu allem Überfluss mischte sich nun auch noch Eddie in seine Gedanken. Wunderbar. Konnte es noch besser laufen? Reichte es nicht, dass er bereits ein schlechtes Gewissen gegenüber Edis hatte? Musste sich das jetzt auch noch auf Eddie ausweiten?   
Seufzend drehte er sich um, holte seine Schuhe aus dem Bad, wo er sie letzten Abend ausgezogen hatte und ließ sich auf die Bettkante fallen. Völlig geistesabwesend begann er, seine Socken anzuziehen. Seine Gedanken drehten sich um die vergangenen vierundzwanzig Stunden – unterbrochen von Fetzen aus den Wochen davor und erst, als er merkte, dass er gerade versuchte, sich den rechten Schuh an den linken Fuß zu ziehen, konnte er diese Erinnerungsspirale stoppen.   
Leicht genervt gelang es ihm schließlich, jedem Fuß den entsprechenden Schuh zuzuordnen, stand auf und ging langsamen Schrittes hinaus auf die Terrasse.   
Dort stand sie rauchend, warf ihm nur einen kurzen Blick über die Schulter hinweg zu, bevor sie sich wieder der Aussicht auf die Stadt unter ihnen zuwandte. 

Er trat an den Tisch heran, sah die Schachtel Zigaretten dort liegen, wiederstand aber dem Verlangen, sich eine zu nehmen. Stattdessen griff er nach seinem Handy, doch sein Fahrer hatte noch nicht angerufen. Unterdrückt seufzend steckte er das Telefon ein, sah ein weiteres Mal zu ihr. Diese nun vorherrschende Distanz zwischen ihnen störte ihn und er wollte dieses Treffen nicht so enden lassen.   
„Edis“, sprach er deshalb leise ihren Namen, was sie dazu brachte, sich zu ihm umzudrehen und ihn erwartungsvoll anzusehen.   
„Es tut mir leid, wenn dir…das hier“, dabei deutete er erst auf sich, danach auf sie, „noch mehr Probleme…bereitet.“  
Für einige Sekunden bewegte sie sich gar nicht, sah ihn einfach weiterhin an. Doch dann setzte sie sich in Bewegung, stippte die Zigarette im Aschenbecher aus und blieb nur wenige Zentimeter vor ihm stehen.   
„Alex“, hauchte sie, schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich werde mir vermutlich etliche Gedanken darum machen, aber…aber du hast meine Probleme nicht verschlimmert.“ Sie kam noch etwas näher, griff nach seiner Hand und umfasste diese mit ihren eigenen.   
„Gestern Abend…ich war darauf vorbereitet ein längeres Gespräch mit der…mit Lulu zu führen, wusste auch, dass es nicht unbedingt eine angenehme Unterhaltung werden würde…aber….“ Hier stockte sie kurz, schluckte und hielt seinen Blick mit ihren großen, dunklen Augen, die das Lächeln um ihre Lippen wiederspiegelte. 

„Mit dir habe ich überhaupt nicht gerechnet…noch weniger als mit Toms Auftauchen…und…du…deine Art, wie du dich mir gegenüber verhalten hast, hat mich völlig…überrumpelt? Umgehauen?“ Sie zuckte mit ihren Schultern, zog kurz die Unterlippe zwischen ihre Zähne, hob noch einmal die Schultern an und Alex konnte sein Schmunzeln nicht zurückhalten. Noch ehe er allerdings etwas sagen konnte, fuhr sie fort: „Und…und du hast mir damit wirklich geholfen, auch wenn ich es mit Worten nicht ausdrücken kann.“   
Er musste zugeben, das was sie sagte, ging ihm runter wie Öl, auch wenn er vermutete, dass nicht alles zu hundert Prozent der Wahrheit entsprach. Dennoch hakte er nicht weiter nach, nahm es so hin und zog sie mit Hilfe der Hand, die noch immer zwischen ihren lag, zu sich. Er sah ihr direkt in die Augen und sie erwiderte den Blick.   
„Wir sehen uns wieder, Edis“, meinte er leise.   
„Was macht dich da so sicher?“  
„Es ist ein Gefühl“, gab er zurück, benutzte dieselben Worte wie am Abend zuvor und entlockte ihr ein Lächeln.   
„Dann hoffe ich, dass dein Gefühl auch dabei in Ordnung ist“, murmelte sie.


	32. Kapitel 32 - "Back Home But Far From Normal“

Am späten Montagnachmittag betrat Eddie ihre Wohnung durch die Garage, ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und durchschritt langsam die Küche. Im Eingangsbereich blieb sie stehen und stellte ihren Koffer in einer Ecke ab.   
„Ich bin wieder da“, rief sie aus, schlüpfte aus ihren Schuhen, wartete jedoch vergeblich auf eine Reaktion.   
„Hallo? Jemand zu Hause?“, unternahm sie den zweiten Versuch, etwas lauter diesmal und tatsächlich regte sich etwas. In einem Affenzahn kam ein beiger, bellender Wirbelwind aus dem Wohnzimmer auf sie zu geprescht und sprang an ihren Beinen hoch. Eddie lachte auf, ging in die Hocke und begrüßte Hamper mit den Streicheleinheiten, auf die er aus war.   
„Na, kleiner Wusel. Wo ist denn der Rest?“, fragte sie, kitzelte ihn am Bauch. Mit einem flinken Ruck hatte dieser sich umgedreht und preschte nun in die Richtung zurück, aus der er gekommen war. Seufzend richtete Eddie sich auf und folgte dem Hund, trat so wenige Sekunden später auf die Terrasse. Gegen die Sonne anblinzelnd, wandte sie sich leicht nach rechts und erblickte Dayna und Kari, die zusammen am Tisch saßen. 

„Hey“, grüßte sie lächelnd, „wo ist denn der Rest abgeblieben?“   
Sie ging näher an den Tisch heran, wäre bei Karis Blick aber beinahe wieder um einige Schritte zurückgewichen.   
„Will ist mit Dylan bei seiner ersten Surfstunde und hat Savannah mitgenommen“, erklärte Dee, „und ich habe Hudson und meine Schwiegermutter gebeten, mit Steven, Charlotte und unseren Zwillingen etwas zu unternehmen.“   
„Und…und die Praxis?“, hakte Eddie nach, zog sich einen Stuhl heran und nahm langsam darauf Platz, während es in ihrem Hirn klickte und sie sich daran erinnerte, dass heute tatsächlich Dylans erste Surfstunde mit dem neuen Lehrer stattfand.   
„Die ist heute Nachmittag geschlossen“, beantwortete ihre dunkelhaarige Freundin die Frage. Verwirrt zog die Blonde die Stirn in Falten, nickte obwohl sie es nicht ganz verstand, bevor sie ein weiteres Mal zu Dayna aufsah.   
„Und was hat dieser Empfang hier zu bedeuten?“, wollte sie nun wissen, warf auch Kari einen Blick zu. Diese presste ihre Lippen zusammen und holte tief Luft.   
„Warum warst du noch mal in L.A.?“ 

Eddie zog die Augenbrauen hoch, hob ihre Hände in einer ahnungslosen Geste.   
„Das habe ich euch doch erzählt, bevor ich überhaupt geflogen bin“, brachte sie heraus. „Ich hatte einen Termin mit meinem Anwalt, dem Anwalt meines Ex und eben diesem. Und wenn ich kurz euer Gedächtnis in Schwung bringen darf – ihr habt mich dazu überredet, den Termin auch wahrzunehmen.“   
Karis Gesichtsausdruck war kaum zu deuten. Mit verhärtetem Blick starrte sie knapp an Eddies rechtem Ohr vorbei auf den Boden der Terrasse. Doch in Daynas Mimik regte es sich und es schien Eddie fast so, als würde sich dort ein leicht amüsierter Ausdruck breitmachen. Sie seufzte auf, schüttelte mehr für sich selbst den Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Könnt ihr euch mal auslassen, was hier eigentlich los ist?“   
Für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde war es mucksmäuschenstill und Eddie hatte den Eindruck, als wolle Dayna zum Sprechen ansetzen, da sprang Kari so plötzlich von ihrem Stuhl auf, dass dieser hintenüberkippte und mit lautem Klappern auf die Steinplatten schlug.   
Sowohl Dayna als auch Eddie blickten entgeistert auf die Rothaarige, die mit zusammengepressten Lippen dastand und den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Tut mir leid, Dee“, murmelte sie kleinlaut, schüttelte ein weiteres Mal den Kopf. „Ich…ich kann das gerade nicht.“ 

Damit wandte sie sich ab und stiefelte missmutig zur Terrassentür. Nun völlig verloren und verwirrt sah Eddie ihre andere Freundin an, fragte sich selbst was nur plötzlich los war. Sie hatte gehofft, nach dem ganzen Schlamassel mit Tom und ihrem darauffolgenden…hmm… Tête-à-Tête mit Alex, hier in die Normalität zurückkehren zu können. Das schien ihr jedoch nicht vergönnt – zumindest vorerst.   
Seufzend lehnte Dee sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück, erwiderte Eddies fragenden Blick und zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„So sollte das Ganze nicht ablaufen“, gab sie schließlich von sich, fuhr mit ihren Fingern durch ihren Pony und entließ prustend die Luft aus ihren Lungen.   
„Dee, kannst du mir bitte genau sagen, was los ist? Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas nicht stimmt, aber mit diesem ganzen Getue und aus Karis kryptischen Worten kann ich das nicht erkennen.“   
Die Angesprochene nickte und lehnte sich vor, legte dabei ihr Handy auf den Tisch, so dass Eddie dies sehen konnte. Jetzt wirkte sie nicht mehr amüsiert, eher bedrückt, was der kleine Seufzer, der sich über ihre Lippen schlich, noch unterstrich.   
„Entschuldige Eddie. Das hier sollte eigentlich...naja, wir wollten uns einen kleinen Spaß erlauben und dich aufziehen. Allerdings hat sich meine Befürchtung wohl bewahrheitet.“ 

Eddie nickte, wenngleich sie auch noch nicht wirklich verstand, wovon ihre dunkelhaarige Freundin sprach. Sie beobachtete, wie ihr Gegenüber auf dem Display ihres Handys tippte und es dann zu ihr hinüberschob. Die Blonde nahm dieses auf, betrachtete einige Sekunden das Bild und erstarrte, als das Gesehene wirklich in ihrem Hirn ankam.   
Es hätte sie nicht so überraschen dürfen, dass es Bilder gab, kannte sie es doch zur Genüge durch ihre Ehe mit Tom. Dennoch – dieses Bild zu sehen, ließ alles noch viel realer und, vor allem, offizieller scheinen. Es brachte ihre Gefühlsachterbahn wieder in Gang und Tränen sammelten sich in ihren Augenwinkeln, während ein nicht unangenehmer Schauer ihren Rücken hinunter jagte. Sie spürte die Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper, gleichzeitig zog sich ihr Magen leicht zusammen. Eddie wischte sich langsam mit der Hand über ihr Gesicht, schluckte schwer und seufzte tief, bevor sie wieder zu Dayna aufsah. Diese blickte sie nachdenklich an, atmete nun ihrerseits einmal kräftig durch und fing an zu erklären:   
„Mit den Bildern fing heute Morgen alles an. Kari hat sie entdeckt und mir gezeigt und…naja, wir haben uns gewundert, dich so…vertraut mit einem Schauspieler zu sehen, obwohl du immer gesagt hast, du würdest diesen generell aus dem Weg gehen. Und…“, sie brach ab, zuckte mit den Schultern und Eddie fing ihren entschuldigenden Blick auf.   
„Und diese – zugegeben im Nachhinein ziemlich blöde – Idee ist entstanden, dich so zu begrüßen, als…hm…hätten wir ein Hühnchen mit dir zu rupfen. Nur fürchte ich, dass Kari…wirklich irgendwie sauer ist“, endete Dee und hob ihre Schultern in einer ahnungslos-hilflosen Geste. Reichlich verdattert sah die Blonde zu ihrer Freundin, schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf. 

„Also, ich…ich versteh es immer noch nicht. Warum…warum solltet ihr sauer sein? Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen, Dee“, erwiderte sie, lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück und ließ die Schultern hängen.   
„Okay“, seufzte Dayna. „Das ist von mir nicht böse gemeint, aber…überleg doch mal: Seit ich dich kenne, hast du immer mal wieder erwähnt, dass du mit einem Schauspieler verheiratet warst und dir das gereicht hat, sodass du Schauspielern allgemein versuchst aus dem Weg zu gehen. Und seit du uns vor ein paar Wochen alles erzählt hast, kann ich das auch total nachvollziehen. Aber jetzt tauchen hier Bilder auf, auf denen du mit Alex O’Loughlin zu sehen bist…. Versteh mich bitte nicht falsch, aber diese Bilder sprechen eine ziemlich eindeutige Sprache, oder?“ 

Erneut hatten sich Tränen in Eddies Augen gesammelt. Sie presste ihre Lippen aufeinander, schloss für wenige Sekunden fest die Lider, bevor sie ihr Gegenüber abermals ansah.   
„Ich weiß“, hauchte sie, schluckte schwer, um den Klos, den sie in ihrem Hals verspürte, hinunter zu würgen. In noch sanfterem Tonfall fügte sie hinzu: „Und das macht mir Angst.“   
Die weit aufgerissenen Augen ihrer Freundin entgingen ihr nicht. Auch nicht der Ausruf: „Wie? Was? Äh…jetzt hast du mich verloren.“   
„Ich bin so durcheinander, Dee“, stöhnte Eddie und es brach alles aus ihr heraus: wie blöd die Reise gelaufen war; Toms merkwürdiges Verhalten bei dem Termin am Freitag; Lulus Anruf und die Bitte, sich doch noch einmal mit ihr zu treffen und wie sie dann einfach von ihr stehen gelassen wurde, in mitten einer Horde Schauspieler.   
„Und plötzlich…war Alex da“, erklärte sie, zuckte mit den Schultern und konnte das seichte Lächeln, das sich auf ihre Lippen legte, nicht verhindern.   
„Wir haben uns etwas unterhalten und damit hat er mich auf andere Gedanken gebracht, bis…bis ich Tom gesehen habe.“   
„Tom? Tom war auch da?“, entfuhr es Dayna, was Eddie mit einem Nicken bestätigte.   
„Ja, war er. Alles eingefädelt von Lulu“, gab sie zurück und schilderte, was danach geschehen war, bis hin zu dem Moment, als Alex hinter ihr aufgetaucht war.   
„Echt jetzt? Er ist dir einfach so zur Hilfe gekommen?“, rief die Braunhaarige aus und wieder nickte Eddie.   
„Ja, genau. Ich habe das Gespräch mit Tom und Lulu abgebrochen und bin einfach mit ihm gegangen. In der Lobby hab ich ihn gefragt, warum er das getan hat. Und er antwortete, dass er einfach seinem Gefühl gefolgt ist.“   
Sie sah ihre Freundin grinsen und schließlich nicken, als sie erwiderte: „Ja, das traue ich ihm zu.“ 

Verwirrt zog Eddie die Stirn in Falten, wusste für einen Augenblick nicht, aus welchem Grund Dayna in der Lage sein sollte, das beurteilen zu können. Doch kurz darauf löste sich der Knoten in ihrem Gehirn.   
„Ach ja, du hast ihn ja behandelt, nachdem er sich mehr oder weniger über Monica beschwert hatte“, stellte sie fest, dem Dayna zustimmte.   
„Ganz genau. – Jetzt aber weiter im Text. Was ist dann passiert? Weil diese Bilder sind ja nicht im Hotel entstanden“, hakte sie nach und die blonde Physiotherapeutin spürte, wie sie rot wurde.   
„Die sind wohl auf dem Weg vom Hotel zur Limousine gemacht worden. Alex…er hat einfach seinen Fahrer angerufen und…mich nach Hause gebracht“, murmelte sie, sah genau, wie ihr Gegenüber die Brauen hochzog und das Schmunzeln, das sich auf ihre Lippen legte.   
„Und anhand deiner Gesichtsfarbe kann ich erkennen, dass es damit nicht zu Ende war“, merkte sie an, was Eddie dazu brachte, ihren Kopf einzuziehen und die Arme kurz darumzulegen, während sie nickte.   
„Ihr hattet einen One-Night-Stand“, zog Dayna die richtigen Schlüsse. Und während Eddie erneut nickte, spürte sie einen weiteren Schauer durch ihren gesamten Körper fahren. Sie blickte auf, sah ihre Freundin direkt an, trotz der noch immer vorherrschenden tiefen Röte auf ihren Wangen.   
„Aber Dee, es fühlte sich nicht so an“, hauchte sie, presste kurz die Lippen aufeinander. „Es fühlte sich ganz und gar nicht so an.“

Noch immer lag ein seichtes Schmunzeln auf dem Gesicht ihrer Freundin, doch den Blick konnte sie nicht deuten. Bevor sie jedoch etwas sagen konnte, platzte es aus Dayna heraus: „Wie auch? Er war schließlich dein Ritter in glänzender Rüstung!“  
Völlig perplex starrte Eddie ihre Freundin an. Sie konnte nichts sagen, nicht einmal Nicken. Dee hatte es haargenau getroffen. In dieser Situation, in diesem Moment, war er nicht der Schauspieler Alex O’Loughlin gewesen; war nicht einmal einfach nur Alex gewesen, sondern IHR Ritter mit wehenden Fahnen – beziehungsweise mit dem richtigen Bauchgefühl. In diesem Moment – sowie den nachfolgenden tausend Momenten ebenfalls – hatte sein Beruf keine Rolle gespielt.   
Erst als dieser lange Moment seinem Ende nahte und sie die Erkenntnis dessen, was schon vorher offensichtlich hätte sein müssen, getroffen hatte, war es plötzlich in den Vordergrund getreten. Und gegenwärtig wurde ihr klar, dass sie sich wünschte, diese Erkenntnis wäre an ihr vorübergegangen; und damit auch ihre daraus gezogenen Konsequenzen.


	33. Kapitel 33 - "Musings“

Einen tiefen Seufzer entlassend, wandte Alex den Blick aus dem Seitenfenster ab und stattdessen seinem Freund und Kollegen zu, der dabei war, sie durch den relativ zähen Nachmittagsverkehr vom Flughafen nach Hause zu fahren.   
„Oh ha, was hatte der denn zu bedeuten?“, entfuhr es Scott, was den Australier verwirrt dreinblicken ließ.   
„Was hatte was zu bedeuten?“, hakte er nach, sah seinen Kollegen weiterhin an.   
„Na der tiefe Seufzer purer Verzweiflung…oder so ähnlich“, gab der Blonde zurück.   
„Tiefer Seufzer purer Verzweiflung? Geht es vielleicht noch ein bisschen dramatischer?“, meinte Alex und musste lachen, verdrehte zeitgleich die Augen. „Es war lediglich ein Seufzen, da mir so einiges im Kopf herumgeht, nicht mehr und nicht weniger.“ 

„Sag ich ja“, sagte Scott grinsend. „Nach der vergangenen Nacht solltest du vollkommen zufrieden dümmlich vor dich hin grinsen, nicht tief depressiv rumseufzen und dir tausend Gedanken machen.“  
„Bitte was?“ Verständnislos blickte Alex seinen Chauffeur an, schüttelte beinah ungläubig den Kopf.   
„Ach komm schon, Alex. Es ist gestern wohl kaum jemandem nicht aufgefallen, dass du mit dieser kleinen Blonden die Feier verlassen hast.“   
„Und weiter?“, forderte der Australier mit hochgezogenen Brauen, was Scott frotzelnd aufatmen ließ.   
„Du willst mir doch nicht etwa erzählen, dass da nichts weiter zwischen euch gelaufen ist“, fügte er erklärend hinzu und Alex spürte eine leichte Hitze auf seinen Wangen, die leider auch sein Kollege bemerkte.   
„Dachte ich’s mir doch“, merkte dieser an, grinste breit. „Weshalb machst du dann bitte schön so ein Gesicht? War’s nicht gut?“  
Alex räusperte sich und schluckte, bevor er leicht den Kopf schüttelte.   
„Das werde ich nicht kommentieren“, antwortete er, konnte allerdings nicht verhindern, dass sich auch auf seine Lippen ein leichtes Grinsen legte. Scott lachte auf.   
„Na so schlecht kann es dann nicht gewesen sein“, gluckste er und Alex nickte.   
„Stimmt, das kann ich zugeben.“ Doch er seufzte erneut auf und der schelmische Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht verschwand.   
„Ich spüre ein ‚Aber‘ in der Luft hängen“, kommentierte der Blonde die Mimik seines Beifahrers, warf diesem einen Blick aus den Augenwinkeln zu. Und ohne einen richtigen Anlass ging ihm ein Licht auf. Scott zog die Brauen hoch.   
„Verdammt, du hast dich doch nicht…“, fragte er, konnte das Erstaunen, das in seiner Stimme mitschwang, kaum zurückhalten.   
„Ich denke schon“, gestand Alex leise, seufzte ein weiteres Mal auf und zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.   
„Und…was ist mit Eddie?“  
„Wenn ich das wüsste“, entfuhr es ihm. Er wischte sich mit einer Hand über das Gesicht, wandte dann den Blick zur Seite und sah aus dem Fenster.   
Draußen glitt die Landschaft ebenso schnell vorbei, wie es die Gedanken in seinem Kopf taten.   
Ja, wenn er nur wüsste, was das mit Eddie war; und wenn er nur wüsste, was genau da eigentlich letzte Nacht zwischen ihm und Edis geschehen war. Und wie er sich jetzt beiden gegenüber verhalten sollte. 

Abgesehen von einer kurzen Reflektion der gestrigen Interviews und der Veranstaltung allgemein, verbrachten sie den Rest der Fahrt schweigend und erreichten bald Alex‘ Haus.   
„Ich danke dir fürs Mitnehmen“, bedankte er sich und hatte schon nach dem Türöffner gegriffen, als er die Hand seines Kollegen auf seiner Schulter spürte.   
„Keine Ursache, Alter. Und… wenn du reden willst, ruf einfach an, okay?“   
Alex wandte den Blick um, sah Scott einen Moment lang schweigend an, bevor er nickte.   
„Danke“, sagte er einfach und stieg aus. Mit wenigen Schritten hatte er die Auffahrt hinter sich gelassen und stutzte, da ein Auto vor seiner Garage stand. Mikes Auto.   
Leicht verwirrt zog er die Stirn in Falten, setzte sich dann aber mit einem innerlichen Schulterzucken in Bewegung und schloss wenig später die Haustür auf.   
„Mike?“, rief er aus und im nächsten Moment preschte ein grau-brauner Vierbeiner bellend auf ihn zu, knapp gefolgt von dem Ausruf: „Dad? Du bist ja schon da!“  
Nur gerade so schaffte Alex es, seine Reisetasche abzustellen und Dusty daran zu hindern, an ihm hochzuspringen, während er mehr als überrascht seinen Sohn ansah, der soeben in der Tür erschien.   
„Das selbe könnte ich von dir auch behaupten“, ging er etwas verspätet auf den Ausspruch seines Sohnes ein. „Ich habe frühestens in zwei Wochen mit dir gerechnet. Was machst du schon hier?“  
Der Teenager seufzte auf, zuckte mit den Schultern.   
„Ich…wollte wieder herkommen“, gab er ausweichend von sich, was Alex‘ Stirn noch tiefere Falten einbrachte.   
„Wir sprechen gleich darüber, ja? Lass mich erst mal richtig ankommen“, meinte der Schauspieler. Saxon nickte und erklärte sich bereit, die Reisetasche nach oben zu tragen.   
Noch immer verblüfft, griff sich Alex ein kaltes Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und fand Mike auf der Terrasse vor, dem sich Dusty zwischenzeitlich direkt vor die Füße geworfen hatte.   
„Hey Boss“, grüßte der massige Mann, beendete seine Streicheleinheit für die Hündin und reichte Alex die Hand.   
„Ich gehe mal davon aus, dass du Saxon vom Flughafen abgeholt und hierhergebracht hast“, mutmaßte er, was sein Bodyguard nickend bestätigte.   
„Stimmt. Soweit ich mitbekommen habe, wollte er dich überraschen…oder war es, dass er dich nicht beunruhigen wollte? Na, wie dem auch sei, er ist sicher hier und das ist doch das Wichtigste, oder?“ 

„Falls das ein Versuch gewesen sein soll, mich zu beruhigen – der ist voll in die Hose gegangen, Mike.“   
Der Angesprochene kratzte sich leicht durch die Haare, legte den Kopf schief.   
„Öhm, ja. Das hab ich wohl vermasselt“, gestand er und zog die Schultern hoch, bevor er abwehrend die Arme hob. „Aber das ist auch nicht mein Bier. Das müsst ihr klären. Ich hab nur getan, was ich für richtig hielt, als Saxon mich angerufen hat.“   
„Schon gut“, lenkte der Dunkelhaarige ein, ließ ein etwas schiefes Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht erscheinen. „Danke, dass du dich darum gekümmert hast.“   
„Kein Problem, Boss. Ich mach dann jetzt die Biege. Wenn was ist, ruf an“, sprachs und war verschwunden.   
Seufzend ließ sich Alex auf einer der Liegen nieder, was Dusty sofort ausnutzte, um es sich auf seinen Füßen bequem zu machen. Mit den Gedanken weit weg, begann Alex seinen Vierbeiner zu streicheln, nippte gelegentlich am Bier und hätte nur allzu gerne einen Schalter für seinen Kopf gehabt. Es gab Tage, da schien Alles auf ein Mal auf einen einzustürmen. Und das war oftmals zu viel für nur ein Gehirn.  
Denn es sollte sich wieder einmal einer dieser weisen Sprüche bewahrheiten: Du sollst den Tag nicht vor dem Abend loben. Und es war gerade einmal Nachmittag. 

„Dad? Ich hab dein Handy mit rausgebracht“, trat Saxon in diesem Moment auf die Terrasse und erlöste Alex so vorerst von seinen kreisenden Gedanken.   
„Danke, buddy“, gab er zurück, nahm das Gerät entgegen und stellte fest, dass es noch immer ausgeschaltet war. Er bedeutete also Saxon sich zu setzen und schaltete das Mobiltelefon an, bevor er es zur Seite legte und sich seinem Sohn zuwandte.   
„So, und jetzt erzähl mir doch mal, warum du schon wieder da bist“, forderte er diesen auf, was den Jungen seufzen ließ.   
„Naja, ich…ich wollte halt einfach lieber wieder hier sein. Ich hatte…Heimweh?“   
„Heimweh?“ echote Alex, zog dabei die Stirn kraus und sah seinen Sohn eindringlich an. „Sax, ich glaube dir ja viel, aber dass du Heimweh hattest, kaufe ich dir nicht ab. Da war doch noch mehr oder?“

Der Teenager seufzte erneut auf, zuckte mit den Schultern und gab schließlich preis: „Okay, ja, du hast Recht, Dad. Das ist nicht der einzige Grund. Mom hat einen neuen Lebensgefährten und irgendwie…bin ich nicht so gut mit ihm klargekommen.“   
„Saxon“, entfuhr es Alex sofort und er sprang auf, sehr zum Verdruss seiner Hündin, die einmal erbost knurrte. Doch Alex ignorierte sie, nahm die wenigen Schritte zwischen den zwei Liegen und setzte sich neben seinen Sohn, sah ihn ernsthaft an.   
„Saxon, hat er…hat er was gemacht…bei dir…oder versuch….“  
„Gott, Dad, nein!“, entfuhr es dem Jungen sofort und er schüttelte vehement den Kopf. „Sowas doch nicht, nein. Er war nur nicht sonderlich begeistert, dass Mom so viel Zeit mit mir verbracht hat und er hat sich auch nie angeschlossen, wenn wir was unternommen haben, weil wir wohl irgendwie…nicht so ganz auf einer Wellenlänge waren. Ich denke, er war eifersüchtig auf mich, da Mom sich ja sehr auf mich konzentriert hat und nach einiger Zeit hat mich sein genervtes Verhalten auch genervt und ich hatte einfach genug.“ 

Alex atmete erleichtert auf. Hauptsächlich für Saxons Wohl natürlich, aber auch aufgrund der Tatsache, dass er nun nicht seine Ex anrufen und ihr erzählen musste, dass sich ihr neuer Freund an Kindern verging. Allein bei der Vorstellung, jemand könne so etwas Saxon antun, drehte sich ihm der Magen um. Er legte seinem Sohn einen Arm um die Schultern und drückte ihn leicht.   
„Gott sei Dank“, sprach er aus. „Wenn auch das nicht sonderlich schön ist, ist es alle Mal besser, als…“   
„Ich weiß, Dad. Und auch wenn es mir verdammt schwerfallen würde, sowas würde ich dir sofort sagen. Und Mom selbstverständlich auch.“  
„Das ist sehr, sehr beruhigend zu wissen, Saxon. Und auch wenn ich es schon mehrmals gesagt habe, du weißt, dass du mir alles sagen kannst und mit mir über alles sprechen, ja? Und ich verspreche dir, dass ich zuhören werde und mich sehr bemühen werde, ruhig zu bleiben, egal was du mir beichten oder erzählen oder erklären muss.“   
Saxon knuffte seinen Vater in die Seite und hielt ihm seine Hand hin.   
„Hand drauf?“   
„Hand drauf“, stimmte Alex zu und ergriff die dargebotene Hand, zog Saxon daran in eine Umarmung. „Ich bin sehr stolz auf dich, Großer. Allerdings hätte ich mir schon gewünscht, dass du mir bescheid gesagt hättest.“   
„Ja, ist mir schon klar“, seufzte der Teenie, schmunzelte dabei aber. „Ich wollte dich aber nicht beunruhigen, weil ich ja wusste, dass du dringende Termine in L.A. hast. – Ach, apropos L.A…. Mackenzie hast du nicht zufällig noch gesehen, oder?“ 

Etwas verwirrt ob des abrupten Themenwechsels, zog der Australier die Stirn in Falten und schüttelte den Kopf.   
„Nein, dazu hatte ich keine Zeit mehr. Wie kommst du darauf?“   
„Naja“, grinste Saxon, „auf unserem Anrufbeantworter warten etwa fünf Nachrichten von ihr auf dich. Und ich kann dir schon mal so viel sagen: Aufgeregt ist untertrieben.“   
„Ich gehe davon aus, du hast die Nachrichten abgehört?“  
„Nur die erste und die hat mir schon gereicht“, grinste Saxon, was Alex aufstöhnen und mit den Augen rollen ließ.   
„Hat sie denn wenigstens schon mal einen Grund genannt?“  
Zu einer Antwort kam der Angesprochene nicht mehr, da just in diesem Moment Alex‘ Handy anfing zu klingeln.   
„Hallo Mac“, begrüßte er die Anruferin, hatte eigentlich vorgehabt, noch einen kleinen Scherz hinterher zu schieben, doch noch ehe er diesen über die Lippen brachte, schallmeite es ihm entgegen: „Verdammte Scheiße noch eins, Alex. Wann, in Gottes Namen, wolltest du mir mitteilen, dass du was mit Edis Hartfort hast?“


	34. Kapitel 34 - "Headlines And Paparazzi-Pictures”

“Bitte was?”, entfuhr es Alex recht ungehalten und er schüttelte hauptsächlich für sich selbst den Kopf. “Woher zum Teufel…ich…was?”  
Seine gesamten Gedanken blockierten ihn, sodass er für den Moment nicht in der Lage war, einen kohärenten Satz zusammenzustellen, es lediglich fertigbrachte, entgeistert dreinblickend und mit offenem Mund dazustehen.   
„Ich bin deine Agentin, Alex“, fuhr Mackenzie am anderen Ende der Leitung fort, hatte sich hörbar etwas beruhigt. „Und aus diesem Grund muss ich darauf bestehen, über solche Sachen im Vorfeld benachrichtigt zu werden, damit ich entsprechend auf solche Schlagzeilen reagieren kann.“ 

„Halt, momentmal, stopp“, rief Alex aus, schloss für einige Sekunden die Augen und atmete mehrfach tief durch. „Mac, ich würde dir ja sehr gerne zustimmen, wenn ich nur wüsste, worum es genau geht. Erst platzt mir fast das Trommelfell, weil du mir Edis Namen entgegen brüllst und jetzt redest du von irgendwelchen Schlagzei…ohh, Scheiße“, beendete er seinen zunächst normal gesprochenen Satz mit einem Gemurmel, als sich seine Gedanken schließlich doch formatierten und zumindest grob einen Sinn ergaben. Er ließ seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen und schickte ein Stoßgebet in den blauen, beinah wolkenfreien Himmel. 

„Mac, bitte sag mir, dass ich mich irre und es keine Fotos vom letzten Abend gibt“, flehte er beinah in den Hörer und erkannte nur Millisekunden später an ihrem tiefen Seufzer, dass er sich nicht geirrt hatte.   
„Sorry, Alex, aber ich fürchte, du liegst richtig. Es sei denn, es ist noch etwas Anderes passiert, außer dass du die Feier mehr oder weniger Arm in Arm mit Edis Hartfort verlassen hast und es jede Menge Fotos davon gibt.“  
„Wo gibt es diese Fotos?“, hakte er nach, setzte sich bereits Richtung Terrassentür in Bewegung und bedeutete Saxon, dass dieses Telefonat wohl einige Zeit dauern würde. Der Junge nickte, folgte seinem Dad aber ins Haus.   
„Wo es die gibt? Praktisch überall, Alex“, gab Mackenzie mit einem weiteren Seufzer zurück. „Google es einfach, das reicht.“ 

So sehr er sich davor sträubte sich selbst zu googlen, er bat Mackenzie auf seinen Rückruf zu warten, bis er sich schlau gemacht hatte.   
Mit Saxons Hilfe hatte er innerhalb der nächsten Minuten seinen Laptop gestartet und wartete gebannt darauf, dass die Internetsuche Ergebnisse zum Vorschein brachte. Es dauerte kaum eine Sekunde, da hatte er eine Auswahl der gesuchten Bilder vor Augen. Darunter warteten unzählige Treffer, die zu den diversen Internetseiten führten, einige gar mit fast aberwitzigen Schlagzeilen, über die Alex nur den Kopf schütteln konnte. Eine jedoch erfasste seine Aufmerksamkeit: Der Rosenkrieg geht weiter.   
Wider besseres Wissen klickte Alex den Link an, der ihn auf eine der bekannteren Klatsch- und Tratschseiten brachte. Unterhalb des Banners und einiger kleineren Schlagzeilen, prangte in großen Lettern der Titel, den er eben bereits gelesen hatte. Darunter war eine Slideshow von Bildern zu sehen, die ihn zeigten, wie er mit Edis das Veranstaltungshotel des letzten Abends verließ, ihr in eine kleinere, schwarze Limousine half und schließlich selbst einstieg. 

Doch zunächst überging er die Bilder, widmete sich dem kurzen Artikel darunter und fing an zu lesen:   
Alex O’Loughlin wurde am Sonntagabend gesehen, wie er das Beverly Hills Hotel zusammen mit Edis Hartfort verließ und beide gemeinsam davonfuhren. Der Umgang der beiden wirkte sehr vertraut und es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sie kaum die Blicke voneinander abwenden konnten. Doch welche Rolle fällt dem Hawaii Five-0 Schauspieler wohl in den Streitigkeiten zu, die Edis Hartfort noch immer mit ihrem Ex-Mann, dem Schauspieler Tom Hartfort (der kürzlich wegen Trunkenheit am Steuer und einem daraus resultierenden Unfall verhaftet wurde – wir berichteten), ausficht?   
Es scheint also, dass der Rosenkrieg zwischen Tom Hartfort und seiner Ex-Frau Edis weitergeht. Der Sorgerechtsstreit um den gemeinsamen Sohn Dylan (12) ist noch immer im Gang, wie ein Sprecher kürzlich mitteilte. Wir dürfen also gespannt sein, wie sich dieses Drama weiter entfaltet. 

Aus einem Grund, der sich ihm nicht sofort erschloss, musste er das Gelesene erst einmal sacken lassen. Nun kannte er also die Ursache für ihre Tränen letzte Nacht; kannte auch den Grund, weshalb sie ihn zumindest momentan nicht wiedersehen wollte und konnte es sogar verstehen.   
Etwas verzweifelt stöhnte er auf, stützte die Ellenbogen auf seinen Oberschenkeln auf und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Normalerweise gab er nicht viel auf diese Art von Presse, doch kam er diesmal nicht umhin sich zu fragen – und dem Klatschreporter somit zumindest ein kleines bisschen Recht zu geben – wo er da nun wieder hineingeraten war. 

„Dad? Ist Alles okay? Kann ich irgendwas tun?“, vernahm er die Stimme seines Sohnes. Wie in Zeitlupe sah Alex auf, registrierte, dass Saxons Blick interessiert auf den Bildschirm des Laptops gerichtet war, während er langsam um das Sofa herumging und sich neben seinen Vater setzte.   
„Nein Großer, du kannst nichts tun. Aber mach dir um mich mal keine Sorgen. Ich mache mir nur ein paar Gedanken, nichts weiter.“  
Saxon nickte, wirkte etwas abwesend und ziemlich auf die Bilder konzentriert. Er klickte einige Minuten zwischen den etwa 15 verschiedenen Bildern hin und her, ehe er sich zu Alex umdrehte, ein sanftes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht.   
„Das ist sie also?“, fragte er, deutete auf den Bildschirm. „Sie sieht total nett aus.“ Und auf den reichlich verwirrten Ausdruck auf Alex’ Gesicht hin fügte er an: „Na, das ist doch deine Eddie, oder?“ 

Der Australier hatte bereits angesetzt, seinem Sohn zu widersprechen, als es plötzlich einen riesengroßen Klick in seinem Kopf gab, tatsächlich so, als hätte jemand einen Schalter umgelegt. Und mit einem Mal fügte sich alles zusammen. Ihre ‚Phobie‘ gegenüber Schauspielern, ihr Sohn, der kürzlich im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte. Und der Name; Eddie konnte durchaus ein Spitzname für Edis sein. Es machte Sinn.

Und doch, wie groß war wohl die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass sie beide zur gleichen Zeit in L.A. waren – wo sie doch in Honolulu lebten – und sich dort dann auch noch unerkannt über den Weg liefen? Mehr noch, unerkannt die Nacht miteinander verbracht hatten?   
Es blieb ein Restzweifel, und dennoch wurde er das Gefühl nicht los, dass sein Sohn völlig Recht hatte. Dan und Eddie hatten sich gestern Abend getroffen, nur dass beide keinen blassen Schimmer davon gehabt hatten, wer der jeweils andere wirklich war. Und somit hatte er es geschafft, eine bereits verzwickte Situation noch prekärer zu machen. Herr Gott noch eins, wie konnte er Eddie jetzt sagen, dass Dan in Wirklichkeit er, Alex, war?   
„Dad?“   
Wieder holte ihn die Stimme seines Sohnes aus seinen Gedanken und er richtete den Blick nach rechts. Und aus einem unerfindlichen Grund erschien ein wissender Blick auf dem Gesicht des Teenagers.  
„Oh mein Gott“, sprach dieser auch schon aus, was Alex dachte. „Du hattest keine Ahnung, richtig? Und sie auch nicht, oder? Ihr habt euch getroffen, aber du wusstest nicht, dass sie deine Eddie ist.“   
Der Ausdruck auf Alex‘ Gesicht schien Bände zu sprechen, da Saxon beinahe fassungslos den Kopf schüttelte. Erst beim dritten Anlauf gelang es ihm, seine Gedanken in Worte zu fassen: „Und was willst du jetzt machen?“  
„Tja“, murmelte dieser, raufte sich mit einer Hand die Haare und fiel erschöpft gegen die weiche Sofalehne. „Wenn ich das nur wüsste.“ 

\----

Eddie starrte an den immer dunkler werdenden Himmel, hing in ihren Gedanken noch immer dem Gespräch mit Dayna nach. Sie fühlte sich innerlich so unsicher wie schon lange nicht mehr. Wenn sie doch nur wüsste, was sie tun sollte. Einerseits vermisste sie Dan, mit dem sie so schöne Telefonate geführt hatte. Andererseits fühlte sie sich sehr zu Alex hingezogen und sie konnte nicht leugnen, dass sie ihn sehr gerne wiedersehen würde; seine Hände auf ihrer Haut, seine Lippen auf ihren spüren würde. Bei diesen Gedanken fühlte sie ihr Herz pochen und ihr Atem ging schneller. Gleichzeitig schlich die Angst in ihr Herz; Angst davor, sich wieder auf einen Schauspieler einzulassen; Angst davor, ein weiteres Mal so stark verletzt zu werden. 

Eddie stöhnte ob ihrer konfusen Gedanken auf, zog so die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Bruders auf sich, der ihr einen besorgten Blick zuwarf.   
„Ich werde das Gefühl nicht los“, bekannte er, „dass wir zu einem sehr ungünstigen Zeitpunkt hergekommen sind. Eddie, wenn dir das alles zu viel wird…“  
Das heftige Kopfschütteln ließ ihn innehalten und die Blonde seufzte auf.   
„Will, hör bitte auf. Ja, das Timing lässt wohl wie immer zu wünschen übrig. Aber ich möchte euch alle hier haben. Sonst käme ich aus meinen sich drehenden Gedankengängen nie heraus.“ 

„Möchtest du darüber sprechen?“   
„Hmm, wo fange ich da an? Außerdem sprengt das vermutlich unseren zeitlichen Rahmen.“  
„Hey“, sagte Will, machte eine ausladende Geste, „wir haben Zeit. Die Kids plantschen, Savannah schmollt in ihrem Zimmer…“ Er brach ab, ein schiefes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und Eddie seufzte, bevor sie stockend anfing zu erzählen, von Dan und dem ständigen Kontakt, den Telefonaten; was sie mit Helena besprochen hatte und schließlich was in L.A. passiert war. Entgegen ihrer Erwartung fühlte es sich gut an, ein weiteres Mal mit jemandem darüber zu sprechen, wenn es auch ihre Gedanken nicht wirklich ordnen konnte. Als sie geendet hatte, sah sie ihren Bruder an. Ein Lächeln erhellte sein Gesicht.   
„Schwesterchen, meine Meinung mag vielleicht unqualifiziert sein, aber so wie ich es sehe, magst du Dan, deine Telefonbekanntschaft sehr gern. In Alex aber hast du dich ziemlich verliebt, stimmt’s?“ 

Die Physiotherapeutin starrte ihren älteren Bruder an, spürte die Hitze auf ihren Wangen, kam aber dennoch nicht umhin zu nicken.   
„Ja“, gab sie letztlich zu, wandte ihren Blick dabei ab. „Ja, du hast Recht. Und es macht mir unheimliche Angst.“   
Will nickte verständnisvoll, ergriff die Hand seiner Schwester und drückte diese, sodass Eddie erneut zu ihm aufsah.   
„Eddie“, sprach er sanft, lächelte. „Verschließ nicht dein Herz aus Angst. Meinst du nicht, Alex hat die Chance verdient, dir zu zeigen, dass er eben nicht Tom ist? – Oder noch anders gesagt: hat er dir nicht bereits bewiesen, dass er so gar nicht ist, wie Tom?“   
Einen Moment lang sah sie Will sprachlos an, bis es in ihrem Kopf zu kreisen begann. 

„Will, am Anfang war Tom auch charmant und hat mir den Hof gemacht“, konterte sie, setzte noch eins obendrauf, indem sie anfügte, „und es macht die Sache für Alex nicht besser, dass er einfach so mit mir ins Bett gegangen ist.“   
„Einfach so? Eddie, ich habe die Bilder gesehen. Das war garantiert nicht einfach so. Und du selbst sagst doch auch, dass es sich nicht wie ein One-Night-Stand angefühlt hat; dass da mehr war zwischen euch. Und eben hast du mir erzählt, dass ER es war, der gesagt hat er möchte dich wiedersehen. Eddie, bitte verbittere nicht daran, dass deine erste Ehe zu Bruch gegangen ist. Ich bin alleine, weil ich mit meinen drei Mäusen keine Zeit habe überhaupt jemanden kennenzulernen. Aber du…du hast jemanden kennengelernt und dich sofort verliebt. Nutze die Chance wieder glücklich zu sein.“ 

Ein weiteres Mal seufzte die Blonde auf, entzog Will ihre Hand und lehnte sich in ihrem Stuhl zurück. Sie ließ sich seine Worte durch den Kopf gehen, spulte dazu die Erinnerungen an den vergangenen Abend und der Nacht noch einmal ab und entsann sich ihrer Erkenntnis nach dem Gespräch mit Dayna. Ja, gestand sie sich ein. Das, was sie zurückhielt, war ihre Angst. Und wenn sie ganz ehrlich mit sich selbst war, dann reichte dieser Grund nicht aus.   
„Mut bedeutet nicht die Abwesenheit von Angst, sondern die Erkenntnis, dass es etwas Wichtigeres gibt als Angst“, murmelte sie, hörte Wills seichtes Lachen.   
„Zitierst du etwa gerade einen Teenie-Film?“, hakte er humorig nach, was Eddie zu ihm aufsehen ließ und ein Lächeln schlich sich auf ihr Gesicht.   
„Ja, tue ich. Weil dieses Zitat stimmt.“   
Will lächelte ebenfalls, erhob sich von seinem Platz und umrundete den Tisch, zog Eddie hoch und in eine feste Umarmung.   
„Genau das wollte ich hören“, gab er leise zurück und drückte sie noch etwas fester.


End file.
